


Запертые двери

by Spiky



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiky/pseuds/Spiky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Было написано до выхода 3 сезона, как альтернатива развития сюжета</p>
            </blockquote>





	Запертые двери

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Tess Grey (http://www.diary.ru/member/?3187425)

Самый простой и действенный способ забыть о насущной проблеме − погрузиться в дела с головой. Можно попробовать выучить что-нибудь новенькое, достать свой пыльный ежедневник детских мечтаний. Или пуститься во все тяжкие от алкоголя до ЛСД. Правда, учитывая, что ты всего лишь благовоспитанный школьник в небольшом городке, то выбор будет заранее предопределен. Поэтому Стайлз вовсе не удивился жирной «С-», красовавшейся на тесте Скотта по алгебре.

\- Гораздо менее отвратительно, чем могло бы быть, МакКолл! − мистер Морган хлопнул парня по плечу. − Похоже, мозг у тебя все же не только спинной. − Скотт неловко улыбнулся, но по блеску в глазах можно было догадаться, что это его маленькая победа.  
Стайлз успел порадоваться за друга, прежде чем на его парту упал его собственный тест. С не менее жирной «В». Учитель только глубоко вздохнул, никак не прокомментировав очередной этап волнообразной успеваемости Стилински. Тот лишь неопределенно хмыкнул, бегло пробегая отмеченные ошибки. Системы уравнений вообще не самая важная вещь, особенно, когда ты в двух шагах от следующего уровня в Diablo. Да в принципе не такая уж важная вещь. По крайней мере, во вселенной Стайлза.

Стилински не сразу заметил, что Скотт чуть удивленно косится на него из-за плеча.

\- Не обращай внимания, − отмахнулся парень. − Я спал в те роковые сутки не больше трех часов.

Скотт кивнул, улыбнувшись, и отвернулся. «Спасибо, Боже, за святую простоту этого парня». Сейчас Скотт был бы последним человеком, к кому Стайлз пришел плакаться: его друг был сам не свой после разборок с Джерардом и расставания с Эллисон. Стилински не мог представить, что значит расстаться. Да, он тоже потерял любимого человека, но Лидия, говоря начистоту, никогда и не была с ним. И пусть он знал ее гораздо лучше Джексона, пусть он готов был на все ради нее, пусть он даже действительно ее любил − сердцу не прикажешь. А Скотт любил взаимно, и Стайлз догадывался, что это было во стократ больнее. Хотя какая любовь, если его девушка чуть не убила Эрику, Бойда и Дерека? Ладно еще Дерека, но Эрику! Кажется, единственную, кто находил Стайлза симпатичным. Хоть когда-то.

Стайлз медленно вдохнул и еще медленнее выдохнул, уткнувшись взглядом в доску поверх макушки МакКолла. Мистер Морган объяснял решение уравнений через матрицы. Стайлз несколько раз моргнул, стараясь сфокусироваться, но цифры не укладывались в стройные ряды, разбредаясь в стороны и превращаясь в выражение с кодовым названием «бред».

«Плевать, дома сам почитаю».

Остаток урока Стайлз провел за бессмысленным разрисовыванием полей тетради. Шахматные клетки падали сверху вниз, заполняя все пространство скучным ритмом. Скотт строчил конспект, постоянно вертя голову от листов к доске и даже один раз задал вопрос. Сумасшедший дед, Канима, психованный Мэтт, страх и паника − все они остались в прошлом, но настоящее, привычное и абсолютно _нормальное_ оказалось еще более невыносимым.

«Пожалуй, стоит согласиться на дополнительные встречи с мисс Морэлл».

В столовой Стилински первым делом оценил расстановку сил: Эллисон, Лидия и Джексон уже заняли один из столиков, так что Стайлз безапелляционно усадил Скотта так, чтобы объект его несчастной любви не попал в поле зрения. Хотя глупо было прятать что-либо от глаз оборотня, когда у него есть отличный слух. МакКолл выглядел пришибленным.

\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы приняли обоюдное…

\- Стайлз, − оборвал его Скотт.

Стилински поднял вверх ладони, моментально замолчав. Видимо, еще не время. Скотт был хорошим другом, но таким упертым, принципиальным. И, видимо, пока что в его понимании добра и справедливости возможность поговорить с любимой девушкой (которая, кстати, тоже словно с Хэллоуинского бал-маскарада) не укладывалась. Твердолобый Скотт МакКолл, один из лучших нападающих в истории Бикон Хиллс, замкнулся в своем небольшом мире, состоящим из лакросса, школы, дома и мамы, тренировок со стаей Дерека и полным отсутствием во всем расписании дочки Арджентов. Хотя, такими темпами скоро и самого Стилински не останется в жизни МакКолла.

Открыв бутылку воды, он сделал пару больших глотков.

\- А, кстати, как дела с тренировками? Айзек говорил, вы сейчас вроде как учитесь командной работе?

Скотт оценил тактичность друга, хоть и знал, что тому до дел оборотней нет никакого интереса. Если, конечно, они не касались жизни обывателей или его.

\- Да. Дерек решил, что это необходимо. Особенно после того, как Бойд и Эрика вернулись, − Стайлз поерзал на стуле. Его так и подмывало спросить, как именно их принял обратно Дерек и что с ними в принципе случилось после ухода, но Хэйл четко дал понять, что это «дела стаи, которые не касаются человека». − Им всем надо укреплять связи. Ну а я, поскольку был должен Дереку… стал чем-то вроде загоняемого кролика.

\- Кролика? − Стайлз скорчил рожу. − Чувак, какой из тебя кролик? Ты уделываешь этих сосунков на раз-два. Ну, наверно, кроме Бойда. Но он просто слишком большой и в плечах шире. Наверное, он даже для Финстока был бы слишком большим… Нет, погоди. Кролик?! Хочешь сказать, они на тебя охотятся?!

\- Нет, они просто стараются меня догнать. Ну, или загнать. Это уж как повезет.

\- Повезет?!

\- Да ничего страшного, расслабься. Они просто должны выследить меня. Дерек ставит кучу ловушек, о которых говорит только мне. Стая же учится использовать свое животное чутье. Дерек говорит, волк внутри может почуять неладное, вроде как уловить запах угрозы. Ведь тот, кто ставил ловушки, делал это явно не ради забавы.

\- А ты разве не должен тоже этому учиться? − резонно спросил Стайлз, засовывая в рот рогалик. Рогалик упорно сопротивлялся, но рот Стилински был куда шире, а пальцы проворнее.

\- Мне в этом нет необходимости. Я же не в его стае, да и вообще не хочу участвовать в этой оборотнической жизни.

Стайлз поскреб голову.

\- Слушай, я, конечно, понимаю, что у нас кое-что находится под запретом упоминания. Но… как ты намерен сейчас справляться в полнолуние?

Скотт прерывисто вздохнул, уставившись в тарелку перед собой. Его якорь − любовь к Эллисон − сейчас приносил только боль. А где была боль, там могла появиться и ярость, и ненависть, и даже желание убивать.

\- Я честно не думал об этом, − тихо произнес Скотт. − Думаю, я попрошу Дерека посадить меня на цепь в своем подвале.

\- Что? − не скупясь на выразительность, Стайлз уронил челюсть. − Ты хочешь, чтоб этот жуткий мужик одел тебя в кандалы?!

\- Ну, мы уже выяснили, что твои наручники и батарея для меня небольшая помеха. Стайлз, в этот раз… я думаю, в этот раз я не смогу. Только не в этот раз. Может быть, даже не в ближайшие два месяца, полгода. Я не знаю.

\- Или ты все-таки помиришься с Эллисон и не будешь вести себя как взбалмошный малолетка, потому что я все еще прекрасно помню, как ты гонял меня по раздевалке! − довольно беззаботно вставил Стайлз. Хотя и считал идею хотя бы перемирия не такой уж плохой.

Скотт сжал челюсть и в упор посмотрел на Стилински. Может, все дело во внутреннем волке, который рос и набирался опыта быстрее, чем человеческая сущность МакКолла, но на секунду Стайлз ощутил себя как загнанный калифорнийский суслик. У зверей есть когти для защиты и нападения, а у человека − интеллект, так что Стайлз принял единственное разумное решение − переключил внимание друга:

\- Кстати, твои оценки стали улучшаться! Тоже подсел на Аддералл? Хотя это должно быть что-то покруче. Чистый Риталин? Хотя не важно! Я рад приветствовать тебя в наших ботанических кругах!

Скотт секунду помедлил, но все же расплылся в чуть смущенной улыбке.

\- Мы иногда вместе уроки делаем. 

\- В смысле, «вместе»? − Стайлза что-то кольнуло в грудь, как невидимый комар, но он отмахнулся от него, не меняясь в лице. − Со стаей?

\- Оказывается, это действительно помогает. Айзек часто разъясняет литературу, а Бойд любит обсудить историю. Иногда Эрика пытается втолковать мне экономику, но пока не очень успешно.

\- А… ты бы мог и меня спросить, чувак. Я же, − «всегда под боком», − обладаю куда большим словарным запасом, временем и энтузиазмом, чем все они вместе взятые!

\- Да, я знаю, ты любого уделаешь в разговоре, − хмыкнул Скотт. − Но я просто не хотел тебя беспокоить. После тренировки в лакросс у меня тренировка у Дерека, иногда допоздна, и мы садимся за домашку почти ночью, а ты же… ну, тебе надо больше времени, чтобы отдохнуть, отоспаться.

\- Опять эти вервольфовские штучки, а?

\- Прости, я вовсе не хотел тебя отодвинуть и… я не избегаю тебя. Просто, я честно не хочу тебя беспокоить.

Стайлз рефлекторно потер лоб и на пару мгновений прикрыл глаза. С одной стороны, Скотт его друг. Они настолько близкие друзья, что впору считать друг друга братьями. И никогда проблемы Скотта не были какой-то обузой. Может, Стайлз и ворчал или − окей − хныкал и ныл, что что-то ему не нравится, но это было скорее для общего антуража. То, что Скотт сейчас скрытничает и больше времени проводит со своими «новыми знакомыми» задевало. С другой стороны, если так было легче другу, то пускай.

\- Ничего, чувак! Может, своим присутствием ты облагородишь берлогу Дерека и привнесешь в сердца ее обитателей мир и покой.

\- Кстати, твоя мама не против таких полуночных посиделок в компании сомнительных мохнатых друзей? Нет, я серьезно. Мой отец бы мне голову открутил.

\- Моя мама все знает. Она вроде как смирилась.

Стайлз присвистнул. Конечно, чего можно было ожидать от миссис МакКолл?

\- Ну, то есть она долго говорила с Дереком по телефону, когда я первый раз пришел с тренировки весь изодранный и грязный. А потом Дерек даже приезжал к нам домой.

\- Надеюсь, твоя мама избила его рябиновой скалкой.

\- Она скорее могла пригрозить ему тефлоновой сковородкой. В общем, они все уладили. Думаю, ей даже спокойнее, когда я под наблюдением…

\- Альфы.

\- Он не мой альфа.

Стайлз поджал губы и покивал. Раздался звонок.

\- Так, значит, ты после школы вновь пойдешь бегать по лесу от кучки волчьих сородичей?

\- Да, сегодня нет тренировки Финстока, − Скотт потянул лямки рюкзака и чуть наклонил голову, внимательно заглядывая Стайлзу в лицо. − Ты против?

\- Да почему бы мне быть против? Свежий воздух очень полезен для здоровья! А пробежки по лесу − так вообще! − Стайлз хлопнул Скотта по плечу. − Это все явно увлекательнее, чем торчать в комнате, разбираясь в матрицах Гаусса, о которых я благополучно прослушал сегодня. И, между прочим, вот мой кабинет физики, а твой английский в другом конце коридора.

Стайлз хихикнул и скрылся за дверью. Скотт чуть помедлил и развернулся в другую сторону. Он не стал говорить Стилински, что его волчье чутье было в разы лучше, чем у бет Дерека. А волк говорил о запахе обиды, одиночества и легких нотках паники. Шагая по стремительно пустеющему коридору, Скотт достал мобильник и быстро настучал смс:

«Давай на выходных сгоняем в кино? Выходит очередной треш-ужас-расчлененка. Все, как ты любишь))».

Ответ пришел тут же:

«Согласен на ночной сеанс! С тебя будет попкорн!»

Скотт успел отправить «Ок», прежде чем с его лица слетели всякие эмоции, оставляя безликую маску, которая могла бы посоревноваться с хмурым фирменным взглядом Дерека: на английском он сидел через проход от Эллисон.

* * *  
Стайлз понимал: что-то идет не так. Мисс Морэлл больше напоминала следователя, чем школьного психолога. Можно было допустить, что для диагностики его психического состояния необходимо знать все, что творят люди вокруг него, но не с тем постоянством и любовью к деталям, какие питала она. Постепенно ушло доверие и желание говорить о себе правду. Так для Стайлза захлопнулся последний возможный источник разрядки. Он не мог расслабиться. Кошмары не преследовали его, как было ранее, но и нельзя сказать, что он высыпался: всю ночь он видел сны, яркие, четкие, с длинными сюжетными линиями, иногда настолько запутанные, что впору записывать сценарии и отсылать в Голливуд. Стайлз открывал глаза утром под писк будильника, и ему казалось, что таким должно быть утро человека, вынужденного одновременно проживать в двух мирах. У него не было кругов под глазами, бледной кожи и тому подобных вещей, из-за которых можно было бы сказать о его своеобразной бессоннице, но он не мог отдохнуть. Он пил Аддералл двойными дозами, но его хватало ненадолго. Все труднее было сосредоточиться, все меньше хотелось что-либо делать, вставать, куда-то идти. Но он помнил об отце и поэтому вставал, делал, шел. Утром спускался к завтраку и широко улыбался. Трещал без остановки за ужином и топал босыми ногами по лестнице, спеша за молоком перед сном. Изо всех своих последних стайлзовских сил он старался выглядеть все тем же в глазах отца. И, по возможности, в глазах друзей. Но он врал всем вокруг, с тихим ужасом заглядывая внутрь себя и не находя ответов на свои вопросы. Он не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он был напуган, подавлен и одинок.

\- Очевидно, вы двое решили поменяться местами? Или Стилински решает тест, подписываясь МакКоллом? − мистер Морган скрестил руки на груди, уставившись на подростков. − МакКолл, без обид, я очень рад, что ты решил уделить должное внимание моему предмету, − учитель перевел взгляд на Стайлза, тот инстинктивно подался назад и криво усмехнулся, − но, Стилински, я не могу понять, что творится с тобой! После урока задержись.

\- У меня есть несколько объяснений, в основном начинающихся со слов «Иду я как-то по лесу…», но, думаю, Вы не захотите их слушать, − начал Стайлз, как кабинет опустел.

Скотт едва сдержался, чтобы не засмеяться, закусив изнутри щеку. Он ждал друга снаружи, подпирая стену и благодарил свой чуткий волчий слух за возможность слышать каждое слово. Мистер Морган же стал еще более раздосадован, чем прежде:

\- Стилински, я хотел бы поговорить с твоим отцом до того, как твое планомерное снижение показателей успеваемости станет проблемой твоего классного учителя!

\- Вы знаете, у моего отца сейчас очень напряженный график! Столько вызовов! Вы бы знали! Может, я просто перепишу этот тест? Вы знаете, тогда было новолуние, я был слаб душой и телом…

\- Стилински!

\- Я честно перепишу этот тест! − Стайлз вскинул руки, растопырив пятерни, всем своим видом призывая довериться ему перед лицом Суда и Бога в лице своего учителя. − И даже получу по нему «А», чтобы ни мой отец, ни мой классный, ни, тем более, директор школы не узнали о внеплановых снижениях показателей успеваемости среди _Ваших_ учеников.

Мистер Морган шумно вздохнул и секунд на тридцать погрузился в молчание. Стайлз старался держаться непринужденно, но чувствовал, как на спине выступил холодный пот, ладони вспотели, а тиканье часов из-за спины казалось громче набата и дико раздражало.

\- Стилински, я в курсе, что отец все силы отдает тебе, а не работе, и если ты провалишь пересдачу через неделю, в первую очередь ты подведешь его, а не меня. И даже не самого себя, не школу и не директора. Ты это понимаешь?

Стайлз тяжело сглотнул и отрывисто кивнул.

\- Иди. И готовься лучше!

Из кабинета Стилински практически вылетел. Он бы так и умчался до самой стоянки, если бы Скотт не нагнал его и схватил под локоть.

\- Стайлз! Стайлз, стой!

Стилински обернулся, словно не понимая, кто перед ним и слегка одичало покосился на крепко сжатые на своей тщедушной руке пальцы.

\- Стайлз, приди в себя!

Слова Скотта подействовали отрезвляюще, словно оплеуха. Стайлз несколько раз рассеянно поморгал, словно сгоняя остатки сна, и в мгновение ока сник, опуская руки, как плети, вдоль тела.

\- Стайлз, слушай, все в порядке. Мы со всем разберемся. Успокойся. Слышишь? Ничего страшного не случилось, ты просто пересдашь этот тупой тест по алгебре. А потом мы решим, как быть с твоим состоянием. Слышишь? Я вижу, что что-то не так. И мы это исправим, обещаю.

Скотт потрепал друга по плечу свободной рукой, заставляя окончательно собраться. Стилински неохотно открыл глаза, наблюдая свои и чужие ботинки на светло-сером каменном полу. Постепенно становилось легче, уходили непонятно откуда взявшиеся страх, тревога, усталость и печаль. Стайлз скользнул взглядом по руке Скотта и замер: на долю секунды ему показалось, будто по вене МакКолла скользнула черная змейка. Не успел он открыть рот от удивления, как Скотт потащил его прочь к выходу.

\- Ты это видел! Это что за хрень?! Скотт, ты болен?!

\- Я так рад, что ты пришел в себя, − на ходу бросил МакКолл.

\- Эй, ты куда?

\- К твоему джипу, ты отвезешь меня к Дереку.

\- Э? Ты раньше не просил. Что, сегодня особенный день? − Стайлз бросил рюкзак на заднее сиденье, рядом приземлился рюкзак Скотта.

\- Да. Можно и так сказать. Заводи машину.

\- Или ты вырвешь мне глотку зубами? − хмыкнул Стайлз, включая зажигание.

Скотт слегка ошалело покосился на друга. Стилински глупо хихикнул:

\- Не принимай близко к сердцу, но тебе надо меньше общаться с Дереком, а то рискуешь кончить как он − большим хмурым волком.

И пока Скотт, как всегда, воспринявший все слишком серьезно, доказывал Стайлзу, что Хэйл не так уж и плох (и что Стайлз просто не хочет замечать и признавать очевидных вещей в силу своего предвзятого отношения к парням в кожаных куртках и на крутых машинах), Стилински выруливал с автостоянки, прислушиваясь к себе и впервые за долгое время ощущая на душе глубочайший покой. Именно так было правильно: болтающий рядом Скотт, мелкие провалы в школе и довольное урчание двигателя под капотом. Стайлз довольно закусил губу, пряча улыбку от нахмуренного Скотта, и понадеялся, что тот и, правда, однажды не превратится во второго Дерека, только поменьше.

* * *  
Стайлз впервые был в «берлоге» Дерека. «Вернее, не в берлоге, а на полигоне для тренировок», − поправил сам себя Стилински. Пересчитав все косяки и чуть не свернув шею от осмотра берлоги, Стайлз едва не потерял Скотта из виду, двигаясь по слабо освещенным виляющим коридорам и взбираясь по заржавевшим лестницам заброшенного здания.

\- Это больше напоминает какое-то бомбоубежище или бункер времен холодной войны, − недовольно высказался Стайлз.

Скотт пожал плечами.

\- Зато безопасно. Это место охраняется заклинаниями Дитона.

\- Да ну?!

\- Не знаю, какими именно. Но посторонние оборотни сюда не смогут войти. И Дитон смог скрыть запах стаи Дерека. Здесь несколько аварийных выходов, толстые стены и есть куда повесить цепи на время полнолуния для Эрики и Бойда. В общем, идеальная база.

\- Э? Хочешь сказать, что Айзек нашел якорь?

\- Да, − Скотт потер переносицу. − Это его отец.

Стилински тихонько присвистнул.

\- Наверное, он все же мазохист, а? Его отец же был просто чудовищем… − память услужливо подкинула галлюцинации собственного отца на дне рождения Лидии. «Ты убил свою мать, слышишь? Ты убил ее. И сейчас ты убиваешь меня». И пусть это было не взаправду. − Хотя, наверное, отец все равно остается любимым отцом.

\- Вот именно, − сказал Скотт, уверенно вышагивая впереди. − И вообще, Айзек вполне хороший парень. В конце концов, он не оставил стаю Дерека.

Стилински перестал считать повороты, стараясь запомнить дорогу от выхода, и чуть нахмурился.

\- Кажется, ты пересмотрел свое мнение по всем оборотням в округе. И Дерек-то у нас заботливый Альфа, и Айзек-то в душе трепетный барашек. Кстати, у него нет английских корней? − сменил тему Стайлз, предвидя очередную праведную речь своего друга. − Серьезно, у него совершенно не американская улыбка! − Скотт закатил глаза и толкнул дверь в подвальное помещение, где проходили тренировки и отсиживались в полнолуние.

\- Это называется искренность, Стайлз, − раздался чуть раздраженный голос Лейхи. − Не зная тебя, я бы подумал, что ты решил меня достать еще на подходе, но, видимо, это твое природное чувство такта и пристрастие провоцировать людей на грубости.

Бойд и Эрика, обнаруженные чуть поодаль, расплылись в улыбках, сверкая белоснежными зубами. Эрика что-то тихо шепнула Бойду, и тот кивнул, продолжая разминать мощные плечи. Сама Эрика сидела на перевернутой бочке, держа руку у груди на перевязи. Стайлз впервые видел их после возращения в стаю. Любопытство подмывало разузнать, почему они ушли и почему их вновь принял Дерек. Стилински неосознанно куснул себя за губу.

\- Даже не думай, − мимоходом заметил Скотт, проходя к столу и усаживаясь рядом с Айзеком, который приветливо, но сдержанно кивнул МакКоллу.

\- Не думать что?! Тут кружок оборотней! Целый кружок оборотней «Очумелые зубки»… или ручки, − Стайлз ткнул пальцем в сторону парочки. − А вот я все еще не простил, между прочим, как меня вырубили моим же стартером!

Эрика беззастенчиво рассмеялась, откинув голову назад. Бойд снисходительно хмыкнул. Не встретив ни тени раскаянья, Стайлз развернулся к Скотту и Айзеку, но и там встретил смеющиеся глаза. Он всплеснул руками:

\- Здесь, по-моему, происходит нечто охренительно несправедливое! Или вы сговорились? Полнолуние что ли скоро? У вас у всех сезонное обострение злобства…!

\- Стилински, заткнись, − Дерек стоял в дверях раздолбанного автобуса.

\- А вот и сам альфа, я-самый-суровый-волчара-в-штате.

Бросив короткий взгляд на парня, Дерек обратился к Скотту:

\- Зачем ты его притащил?

\- Нуу… я… − замямлил МакКолл, но его перебил бодрый поток слов Стилински:

\- Я, кстати, тоже хотел бы это знать! И, кстати, привет, Дерек, давно не виделись, вижу, ты выдрессировал своих волчат под стать себе, они скалят зубы на простых смертных и выглядят социально опасными, прямо как ты! Может, ты пересмотрел Звездных Войн и теперь штампуешь себе клонов? Тогда, как насчет Звезды Смерти? Ты уже начал собирать на нее все доступное железо в округе? Мне стоит позвонить отцу и предупредить его о близящихся кражах покрышек? − Дерек даже ухом не повел в его сторону, будто бы Стайлза вообще не было в помещении.

МакКолл шикнул на Стилински и кивком указал на свободный ящик рядом, заменяющий стул. Стайлз поджал губы и шумно уселся, в наглую уставившись на Айзека, которого все это явно забавляло.

\- Ну? − Дерек спустился со ступенек, встав в нескольких шагах от Скотта, тот поднялся и шагнул навстречу.

\- Я подумал, ничего страшного, если мой друг, − Скотт сделал особое ударение на слове «друг», − поприсутствует на тренировках, тем более, что он сделал для тебя и стаи не меньше, чем я.

Заявление было внезапным. Стайлз не поверил собственным ушам. Дерек на пару секунд задумался, но Скотт был абсолютно прав, и кивнул. Стилински не уставал поражаться МакКоллу: временами тот был в нужном месте в нужное время и с нужными словами. В такие моменты Стайлз был готов его расцеловать. И простить все грехи. Кроме тех штук с лакроссом.

Атмосфера сразу из напряженной и подозрительной стала вполне сносной по меркам Стилински. Ухмылка Айзека незаметно стала улыбкой. Стайлз не мог видеть находящихся за спиной Эрику и Бойда, но ему показалось, что и от тех повеяло чем-то вроде доброжелательности и признательности. Оглянувшись, он увидел, как Бойд наклонился, вытаскивая диски для штанги из ящика, а Эрика хитро подмигнула Стайлзу, расплывшись в этот раз в обворожительной улыбке. Стайлз неуверенно махнул ей ладонью и развернулся обратно к столу.  
\- Скотт, на пару слов, − Дерек кивнул на автобус позади себя и ушел внутрь.

\- Итак, Стайлз, сегодня ты проводишь свой вечер в компании «очумелых зубок», − полувопросительно сказал Айзек, пока Стайлз вытаскивал учебники и раскладывал по стопкам вокруг себя.

\- Как видишь, − парень развел руками в стороны. − А разве у вас не должна быть тренировка в лесу, кстати? Со всякими там ловушками?

\- Сегодня у нас силовая, наличие леса не обязательно, − отмахнулся Айзек и наугад взял первую попавшеюся книгу. «Метаморфозы Кафки».

− Эй, − запротестовал Стайлз, отбирая книгу. Айзек приподнял бровь и выхватил учебник с другой стороны, успевая до рук Стилински.

\- Что ты делаешь?! «Это частная собственность!» − попытался урезонить оборотня Стайлз,используя памятную фразу и тон Дерека.

На колени смеющемуся Айзеку из-под форзаца выпало несколько листов. Лейхи удивленно поморгал и вытащил их из-под стола, показав Стилински.

\- Ты решил, что школа для неудачников и в конец наплевал на нее? − скептически поинтересовался парень. Перед лицом Стайлза красовались красные и весьма позорные отметки.

\- В отличие от тех, кто туда вообще не ходит, я, по крайней мере, хотя бы стараюсь исправить свое положение, − раздраженно бросил Стайлз, выхватывая тесты.

\- Ты все же полный придурок, − самодовольно изрек Айзек.

\- Не хочу слышать это от трепетной фиалки, вроде тебя! − учебник был шумно раскрыт на нужной главе. − Иди и тренируй свою волчью шкурку, чтоб никакой охотник не смог сделать из нее себе манто, а меня оставь в покое! Оставь меня одного наедине с моими маленькими человеческими проблемами! Я буду их решать!

Айзек чуть нахмурился, внимательно всматриваясь в блестящие глаза Стайлза. Конечно, это была вполне дружеская перепалка, но что-то сквозило в его словах, движениях, осанке, что вызывало смутную тревогу. Айзек не мог понять сходу, что именно. Он приподнялся, подвигая ящик ближе к Стайлзу. Ящик прогремел по бетонному полу.

\- Так, отодвинься обратно. Отодвинься! Что ты делаешь? Отдай! − Айзек подвинул учебник к себе, пробегаясь по строчкам.

\- Успокойся, − Айзек развернулся, с улыбкой устроив руку на плечах Стилински. − Ты в надежных руках, это совершенно не сложно, ты за вечер все освоишь.

Стайлз попытался скинуть руку, но Лейхи не давал. Вздохнув и смирившись со своей человеческой участью, Стайлз буркнул:

\- Ты же литератор, мне Скотт говорил. Бойд − историк, Эрика − экономист.

\- Нет, нам просто особенно нравятся эти предметы, что мы самоотверженно решили пояснить их прелесть твоему другу. Знаешь, в чем плюсы домашнего обучения в подобных малых группах? − доверчиво поинтересовался Айзек, чуть сжимая пальцы на плече.

\- В том, что ваш альфа-папа вытрясет вашу волчью душу, если вы что-то не выучите? Хотя Дерек не производит впечатления образованного парня, ты уж извини, − Айзек хмыкнул и убрал руку с плеча, отвесив Стилински напоследок легкий подзатыльник.

\- Смотри сюда, умник, это твои уравнения, а это − основная матрица системы, она состоит из коэффициентов при переменных…

К удивлению Стайлза, Айзек объяснял понятно, просто и спокойно. Через некоторое время он был готов признать, что кудрявый барашек не такой уж и барашек. Скотт, похоже, был прав, и свое отношение к Лейхи стоило пересмотреть. По крайней мере, он вел себя совершенно не агрессивно, как было свойственно всем остальным оборотням стаи Дерека.

Сам Хэйл говорил в это время со Скоттом.

\- Крис узнал, что в город прибыла группа альф. Скотт, не знаешь, откуда?

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что я ему рассказал?

\- Ну, это ты мне скажи. Ты же имеешь разнообразный опыт общения с Арджентами.

\- Джерард угрожал убить мою мать, о чем, кажется, я уже говорил! Ты бы на моем месте поступил так же!

На лице Дерека читалось красноречивое «Да неужели?» Скотт понимал, к чему тот клонит.

\- Я не говорил с Эллисон с того самого дня. Вообще ни разу.

Дерек тяжело выдохнул и задрал голову, разминая шею. МакКолл не врал, и это не облегчало ситуации.

\- Ты говорил с отцом Эллисон?

Дерек кивнул и уселся на раздраконенное сиденье. То глухо скрипнуло под горой мышц оборотня.

\- И я говорил с Питером насчет альф. Он наконец-то проявил благодушие после того, как я дважды кинул его через гостиную.

\- Ты узнал, что им надо? − слегка опешив от заявления Дерека, спросил Скотт.

\- Кроме того, чтобы надрать мне задницу и пересчитать ребра?

\- Что это вообще за стая?! − парень уселся через проход, напротив. − Как альфы могут быть в стае? Я думал, стая − это когда один альфа и его беты. Разве стая не основывается на иерархии?

\- У них есть иерархия, − Хэйл сцепил пальцы в замок, оперевшись локтями о колени, и замолчал, словно бы считал разговор оконченным.

Но едва Скотт собрался задать свое множество вопросов, Дерек повернул голову в его сторону и медленно произнес:

\- Я знаю, что ты мне не доверяешь. Но я доверяю тебе. Может, тебе это не понравится, но нам придется работать вместе. Альфы не просто стая. Они − лидеры древнейших семей оборотней в Северной Америке. У них есть собственный Совет с Председателем, вроде Круглого Стола или Большой Восьмерки, и, как у Охотников, свой кодекс. Например, они убивают Омег. − Скотт раскрыл рот от удивления, не находя слов для подобной жестокости. − И они следят, чтобы ни один из альфа-оборотней не решил вдруг наштамповать себе стаю из городка, где он живет, или не начал убивать людей ради забавы или от голода. Бывали случаи, когда, после потери всей стаи, альфа сходил с ума от горя и… Хотя, ты уже сталкивался с подобным в лице моего дяди. Альфы не доверяют всем новообращенным. И особенно не доверяют неопытным альфам с целой охапкой новообращенных бет.

\- То есть таким, как ты?

\- Таким, как я, − отозвался Дерек с небольшой задержкой и отвернулся, глядя прямо перед собой, поиграл сцепленными пальцами, сжимая то одни, то другие костяшки, словно решая, стоит ли продолжать или он и так уже сказал слишком много, и все же продолжил. − Вся проблема в том, что моя семья была не такой уж большой и сильной по меркам оборотней. К тому же, не все ими рождались. И мы не обращали их после. У нас было принято считать, что жизнь человека − это дар. Да, да, я знаю, ты думаешь, я перечу сам себе. Но ты должен понять, какая ситуация тогда была и почему я так сказал… Ты можешь себе представить жизнь, длиною в пару веков? Примерно столько и живут оборотни. Не скажу, что это так уж потрясающе. Да и… если откровенно, редко кто доживает до старости и естественной смерти. − Дерек вздохнул, переведя дыхание и отгоняя мысли о пожаре. − Когда альфы узнали, что творится в Бикон Хиллс, они поспешили сюда. И цель их визита далека от дружеского обмена рукопожатиями. − Хэйл вновь посмотрел на МакКолла. Из-за того, что он склонился, лицо Скотта было непривычно выше лица Дерека. − Скотт, мне нужна твоя помощь. Мне − твоя, а тебе − моя.

Наверное, минуту они смотрели друг на друга, не двигаясь и почти не дыша. Словно два волка, встретившись на одной территории и по праву считая ее своей, решили оценить силы противника и свои возможности. Если бы они и вправду были волками, они бы уже давно сцепились, несмотря на явное преимущество Дерека. Но они были людьми и подчинялись законам людей, а своих волков держали на цепи.

\- Скотт, я лишь хочу защитить свою стаю. Айзек, Эрика, Бойд доверились мне, и однажды я их уже подвел. Ты помнишь, каким сильным был Питер, я еще не настолько силен. Никто никогда не думал, что я стану альфой, меня специально не готовили. Лора была прекрасным лидером… Эти альфы куда сильнее меня, Лоры, Питера. Каждый из них. Даже в схватке один на один, я не думаю, что смогу победить. Я укусил Джексона, я поддался его глупым шестнадцатилетним желаниям: теперь он тоже моя ответственность. А тебя укусил Питер, который сейчас бета моей стаи. Скотт, − Дерек говорил тихо и МакКолл догадывался, как сложно альфе было признавать свои слабости, − я потерял всех и чуть было вновь не лишился всего, забыв самое важное, что мне всегда твердили: стая − это не власть альфы над бетой. Стая − это семья. Я не могу позволить, чтобы с вами, всеми вами, хоть что-то случилось. Пусть даже некоторые члены семьи могут тебя раздражать. Я уже поговорил с ними, − Дерек кивнул в сторону своих бет. − Они согласны с этим.

Скотт кашлянул, прочищая горло. Он мог бы подумать, что это всего лишь пафосная речь или хитрый план, подсказанный Питером, если бы не равномерные и глухие удары сердца Хэйла.

\- Я не говорю, что ты должен переехать сюда или проводить здесь все свободное время. Я не говорю, что ты должен молча слушаться меня и подчиняться. Но я должен быть уверен, что в определенный момент ты выберешь меня и стаю. − Скотт молчал. − Альфы не тронут твою мать, у них, в общем-то, нет причин конфликтовать с Охотниками. Если ты боишься за Эллисон, то сейчас она с Крисом. В безопасности.

\- Охотники не смогли справиться с тобой, Канима убил парочку из их числа. Да и Питер тоже. Если альфы решат отомстить им? Арджентам?

\- Хоть вы и расстались, твоя привязанность, кажется, только усилилась. − Дерек поднялся, хмуро уставившись на Скотта сверху вниз. − Стае альф нет и никогда не было дела до местных междоусобиц. Они пришли сюда из-за меня. Но если ты так переживаешь, я скажу Крису, чтоб он увез Эллисон в другой город на время. Хотя не удивлюсь, если Ардженты и сами решат переехать отсюда.

\- Я не хочу, чтоб они переезжали, − вскочил Скотт.

\- Это решение будут принимать они, − Дерек положил руку на плечо МакКолла. − Подумай над тем, что я тебе сказал. Если альфы решат, что ты омега, тебе не жить.

\- А почему они не убили Эрику и Бойда? − спросил МакКолл в полном смятении чувств и мыслей в спину Хэйла.

\- Потому что их волки вовремя вспомнили, как звать на помощь своего альфу, − Хэйл коснулся двери автобуса, но его остановил голос Скотта.

\- Есть еще кое-что, что меня беспокоит.

* * *  
Лидия сидела на кровати Эллисон, скрестив ноги по-турецки, тогда как хозяйка комнаты сосредоточенно перебирала вещи в шкафу, отбирая те, что возьмет с собой.

\- Все же не думаю, что переезд хорошая идея. Может, вам просто сменить дом, раз здесь слишком много неприятных воспоминаний?

\- Нет, − глухо отозвалась Эллисон, хмурясь на очередную черную кофту, которая казалась ей недостаточно теплой для дороги.

\- Но скоро конец учебного года, − напомнила Мартин.

\- Не страшно, я вернусь, может, через месяц, когда мы решим там все дела, − Эллисон обернулась через плечо и искренне улыбнулась. − Тем более, у меня есть такая замечательная подруга, которая поможет мне наверстать упущенное.

Лидия, всегда любившая похвалу, довольно подбоченилась.

\- Ты оставляешь меня одну, не ответив на все мои вопросы. Поэтому тебе придется меня хорошо попросить.

\- Конечно, − Арджент неловко почесала шею, вновь критически оглядывая свой забитый одеждой шкаф: как всегда, нет места, и нет подходящей одежды. − Но невозможно ответить на все сразу. Я думаю, кое-что тебе мог бы рассказать и Джексон.

\- Он уже рассказал мне все, что знал, − Лидия скучающе посмотрела на свои ногти с идеальным маникюром. − И вообще, последнее время он сам не свой.

\- В смысле? − обеспокоенно обернулась Эллисон.

\- Постоянно зовет на свидания, покупает мне все, что я захочу, жутко милый и заботливый…

\- Разве это плохо? − улыбнулась Арджент и уселась рядом, тоже подобрав под себя ноги. Лидия закусила губы, пряча улыбку. − Я так рада за тебя.

Мартин наклонилась ближе к Эллисон и заговорчески прошептала:

\- Он сказал, что любит меня. Он раньше никогда не говорил этого! − в глазах Мартин стояли слезы. − Он пообещал, что теперь все будет иначе. Он не собирается вступать в стаю Дерека. Он сказал, что я его пара и больше ему ничего не нужно. Ты же знаешь, что такое пара у волков? Это же на всю жизнь!

\- Лидия! − охнула Арджент, − это же звучит практически как предложение руки и сердца!

\- Наверное, да, − смущенно потупилась девушка. Эллисон впервые видела ее смущенной. − Наверное, правда здорово прожить всю жизнь с любимым человеком и умереть на его руках.

\- Лидия?.. − такой поворот разговора встревожил.

\- Он оборотень, а я − человек. И у меня иммунитет к укусам. Да и вообще, похоже, ко всем паранормальным вещам. Когда мне будет восемьдесят и я буду выглядеть на восемьдесят, он будет выглядеть как тридцатилетний, и он будет тридцатилетним. Иногда я пытаюсь представить себе, каково это.

\- Лидия, я…

\- Нет, все в порядке. Ведь я буду прекрасна и в восемьдесят, − девушка беспечно пожала плечами. − Давай соберем тебе все необходимое, чтобы ты доехала в полном комфорте, − Лидия хлопнула ладонями по коленям Эллисон и поднялась. − А завтра с утра я сама приготовлю тебе сэндвичи в дорогу!

Через некоторое время из комнаты уже раздавался звонкий девичий смех. Проверяющий машину перед длительной поездкой Крис Арджент вышел из гаража посмотреть на свет в окне его дочери и печально улыбнулся. Она − все, что у него осталось, и хотя он ненавидел Питера Хэйла и недолюбливал Дерека, но начинал понимать, каким сильным и всепоглощающим может быть желание отомстить за смерть близких. Виктория была укушена не Дереком и никем из его стаи, она была укушена Канимой, которым управлял Джерард. Крис не находил в себе сил признаться в этом Эллисон. Он не хотел, чтобы она ненавидела своего деда еще больше. Переведя взгляд на первые звезды, уже различимые в закатном небе, он несколько секунд постоял так, надеясь, что оттуда, сверху, за ним наблюдает его жена.

Когда Крис вернулся в гараж, человек, до этого сидящий на крыше, бесшумно соскользнул вниз позади дома и скрылся среди кустов, огораживающих участок.

* * *  
Стайлз так увлекся рассказами Айзека о буднях стаи, что и не заметил, как за его спиной материализовался Скотт.

\- Вижу, вы уже отзанимались?

Стилински от неожиданности вздрогнул и даже слегка вскрикнул, моментально залившись румянцам. Ну не перед Айзеком же ему так пугаться! Айзек добродушно улыбнулся и развернулся к МакКоллу.

\- Разобрали пару тем. Если тебе еще нужна помощь, − обратился он к Стайлзу, − можешь приходить после школы. Мы быстро их разберем до твоей пересдачи.

Стилински вновь непроизвольно облизал губы. Конечно, он придет сюда после школы, но не из-за тестов (хотя это, безусловно, важно!), а из-за той любви Айзека потрепаться, что, видимо, он скрывал все это время. Интересно, Бойд на самом деле тоже любитель почесать языком?

\- Если только вы будете успевать до тренировки, которая должна идти, − Дерек изобразил, что смотрит на часы, хотя его запястье было голым, − вот уже как полчаса!

\- Бойд занял штангу, − оправдательно заявил Айзек, махнув в сторону. Дерек обернулся: Бойд действительно качался, Эрика страховала его здоровой рукой. − А я помогал ему, у него сплошные завалы и нервы ни к черту.

\- Эй!

Дерек нахмурился.

\- Стайлз, ты уже и так разнюхал тут на месяц вперед, − альфа зыркнул на Лейхи, − не пора ли домой? Скоро стемнеет.

\- А может быть, мне тут понравилось? Здесь довольно мило, напоминает декорации фильма ужасов, наверное, у тебя где-то припрятана белая хоккейная маска и бензопила, да? Ладно! Ладно! − Стайлз воздел руки кверху. − Не надо тут этих оборотнических рыков! Я понимаю намеки! Я уже ухожу!

С недовольным лицом, он принялся укладывать в рюкзак все свое добро. Айзек услужливо подвинул пару книг.

\- Скотт, ты выведешь меня из вашего бомбоубежища? Я нифига не запомнил дорогу.

МакКолл быстро глянул на Дерека, но тот уже шел прочь к Бойду и Эрике.

\- Без проблем, друг, − парень улыбнулся.

Стайлз закинул рюкзак за плечи, Айзек на прощание пихнул его в бок. Поднявшись по лестнице, Стайлз все же не сдержался, едва за ним закрылась дверь:

\- По-моему, Айзек нормальный парень. Чувак, он столько мне рассказал о ваших тренировках! И как Эрика занимается с одной рукой! А вот Дерек как был хмурым волчарой, так им и остался! Слушай, может, его надо к психотерапевту?

\- Они тебя все еще могут услышать.

\- Твою мать, Скотт!

Эрика и Бойд сделали вид, что слишком увлечены очередными ста восьмьюдесятью килограммами, Айзек добродушно и тихонько рассмеялся, глянул на Дерека и принялся убирать все оставшиеся после занятий тетради. А Дерек копался в огромном ящике со спортивными снарядами, подбирая гантели потяжелее специально для Лейхи. Его ноздри щекотал запах Стайлза, человеческий, простой и стойкий. Особенно сильно им пах Айзек и это надо было исправить.

* * *  
Все произошло слишком быстро: Стайлз даже не заметил, откуда на них налетел Зверь. Он сшиб Скотта, вцепился ему в глотку. МакКолл пронзительно закричал, кровь брызнула на асфальт. Стайлза как током ударило. Спину моментально прошиб холодный пот, он пятился, но деревянные ноги не слушались. Он споткнулся и повалился на асфальт, разбив себе локти в кровь, но не чувствовал боли. Все, что он понимал: прямо на его глазах огромный волк живьем загрызает его друга. Стайлз попытался позвать на помощь, где-то рядом должен же быть Дерек. Дерек всегда где-то рядом, когда в мире происходит неведомая фигня. Но голос пропал, словно Стилински всегда был немым.

Поодаль вскрикнула Лидия. Стайлз узнал бы этот голос везде. Он повернул голову, чтобы увидеть, как за припаркованным Поршем еще один Зверь с легкостью перекинул безвольное тело через машину: в двадцати метрах от подростка упал Джексон с разодранной грудной клеткой. Лидия кричала, она была ранена, старалась отползти, из глаз текли бессильные слезы. Стайлз открыл рот в беззвучном крике, но Зверь одним движением челюсти перекусил девушке шею.

Скотт был мертв. Зверь приподнялся над окровавленным телом подростка и развернул морду к Стайлзу. Сердце Стилински ухнуло куда-то вниз и почти остановилось. Из глаз сами потекли слезы: он не хотел умирать, не так, не здесь. И почему вообще это должно было случиться? Почему все это должно было случиться с ним, с его друзьями, с его любимой девушкой, с идиотом Джексоном? Стайлз отползал назад, как несколько секунд назад это делала Лидия, и не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Почему вся эта гребаная фигня случилась с ним? Все эти оборотни, почему? Что он такого сделал?

Зверь не торопился, он потянул воздух носом и шумно выдохнул. Повис и растаял клуб пара. Второй Зверь обнюхал тело мертвой девушки и, небрежно отпихнув его лапой в сторону, двинул в сторону Стайлза.

«Я не хочу умирать, я не хочу умирать, не хочу… Скотт, Скотт… Дерек! Твою мать, Дерек!.. Кто-нибудь, хоть кто-нибудь…»

Позади раздался протяжный вой полицейских машин. Звери замерли, подняли морды в сторону въезда на стоянку, куда через несколько секунд ворвались две машины. Дверцы распахнулись, за ними показались копы.

\- Стайлз, не шевелись! Стайлз!

\- Отец… Нет, нет, только не отец…

Раздались выстрелы. Казалось, каждый выпустил, по крайней мере, обойму. Звери припали на лапы, пули свистели над их спинами, часть из них попадала в холку. Но Стайлз знал, что это не поможет. 

Выстрелы прекратились. Стайлз обернулся: его отец вышел из-за раскрытой двери машины и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к сыну, держа пистолет наготове. Раздался протяжный вой, и на крыши машин с грохотом приземлились еще два Волка. Отрывисто рыкнул, они раскидали полицейских. Шериф сделал несколько выстрелов. Звери спрыгнули с крыш, прячась позади.

Стайлз забыл, как дышать, глядя на одинокую фигуру отца в центре бетонного поля. Позади послышался приглушенный рык, Стайлз не успел развернуться, как его перемахнули два Зверя, со спины атакуя шерифа. Они повалили его на землю. Стайлз видел, как его отец со всего маху ударился головой об асфальт, пистолет отлетел в сторону. На крыши полицейских машин вновь взобрались два огромных Волка. Стайлз не мог поверить своим глазам. Их было четверо.

\- Отец… Отец!.. ОТЕЕЕЕЦ…!!

Звери завыли, задрав морды к небу. В их стройном вое потерялся крик подростка. Среди туч на несколько секунд показалась полная луна. Белесый свет лизнул стоянку с растерзанными телами. Стайлз увидел распахнутые глаза своего отца, разбитый лоб и стекающую по лицу кровь. Не имея больше сил сдерживаться, он закричал.

И проснулся.

Несколько секунд он лежал абсолютно неподвижно, глядя прямо перед собой и не понимая, что происходит. Сердце бешено стучало в груди, кровь шумела в ушах. Стайлз резко провел рукой по животу вверх: на нем не было рубашки, не было джинсов. Он рывком сел в постели. В сознание медленно просачивалась мысль, что это был всего лишь сон. Он тяжело сглотнул. Во рту все пересохло, а руки мелко дрожали. Стайлз перевел взгляд на часы. Четыре семнадцать утра. Стилински развернулся в постели, спустил ноги, выпростав их из-под одеяла. Холодный пол был неприятен, напоминая асфальт из сна. Ему и раньше снились кошмары, но никогда они не были такими правдоподобными, настолько яркими и живыми. Он вспомнил глаза убитого отца и тихонько заплакал, закрыв лицо руками. За внезапно поднявшимися чувствами любви к папе, Скотту, Лидии и даже Джексону, Стайлз испытал настоящую злобу на Дерека, единственного оборотня, который был виноват во всем, что случилось с его родными. В полном смятении, Стайлз встал с кровати и, тихонько выскользнув из комнаты, так же бесшумно заглянул в родительскую спальню. Опустившись на колени рядом с мирно спящим отцом, Стайлз скрестил руки поверх одеяла, устроив на них голову. Холодный воздух неприятно кусал голую кожу, но Стилински не обращал на это внимания. Он все никак не мог успокоиться, слезы медленно текли из уголков глаз, щекоча кожу. Стайлз сидел подле отца долго, пока, незаметно для самого себя, вновь не уснул.

Проснулся же он в родительской кровати, с заботливо подоткнутым одеялом. Голова гудела, все лицо заплыло. Стайлз, раздраженный сам на себя, поднялся, выглянул в коридор. Дома было тихо. Спустившись на кухню, он обнаружил записку на обеденном столе.

«Стайлз, должно быть, ты лунатишь во сне. Утром я обнаружил тебя спящим около меня. Не думаю, что это страшно, но ты можешь обратиться к школьному психологу: раньше у тебя такого не было. Я на дежурстве, в холодильнике лазанья. Папа»

Стилински отрывисто выдохнул. К мисс Морэлл он собирался уже давно.

* * *  
\- Ты должен попробовать еще раз!

\- Джексон, на каком языке тебе надо сказать, что это не сработает?!

\- Должно же быть еще какое-то средство! Магия! Перелив крови! Обряды!

Дерек одной рукой схватил Уиттмора за грудки и с силой бросил в многострадальный автобус. Парень сполз по стенке и на несколько секунд потерял возможность связно мыслить: он присел, часто моргая и слегка потрясая головой. С тех пор как в стае Дерека установились стабильные и потому более крепкие отношения, Хэйл стал в разы сильнее. Стоящий в дверях автобуса Питер притворно удрученно покачал головой и осуждающе посмотрел на своего племянника.

\- Я не для того тебя позвал, чтобы решать твои любовные шестнадцатилетние проблемы! – рыкнул Дерек напоследок. Он кивнул Бойду и Айзеку, те вдвоем подняли Джексона и усадили на старый диван, притащенный из сгоревшего дома Хэйлов. Уиттмор мрачно глянул на Дерека исподлобья. – Если ты так и не понял, опасность будет угрожать не только тебе, но и ей. И даже если ты ее обратишь, это не сделает ситуацию безопаснее. Мне что, надо объяснять тебе и такие банальные вещи? – Дерек медленно подходил к замершему парню, не смевшему поднять глаза на альфу и потому следящему за приближающимися ботинками. − Она пахнет тобой насквозь, она – твоя пара, несмотря на то, что человек. Она − твой якорь, твоя защита от Зверя внутри. Она может родить тебе абсолютно нормальных детей, и вы вдвоем проживете долгую и счастливую жизнь, − Дерек навис над Джексоном, повышая голос, − если только ты хоть чуть-чуть начнешь работать мозгами и подумаешь в первую очередь о ее защите! Альфам будет плевать, человек она или оборотень, если она окажется парой омеги! Ты понимаешь это или нет?! Ты хочешь, чтоб ее разорвали? Ее и тебя?! Ты ЭТОГО хочешь?!

Глаза Дерека уже во всю полыхали красным, а голос разносился по всему ангару. Стая столпилась в стороне, зажимая плечи и едва заметно втягивая головы. Хоть альфа кричал и не на них, но инстинкт был сильнее здравого смысла в такие моменты. Джексон гипнотизировал пол и молчал. Выступившие когти продрали обивку дивана.

Дерек глубоко вздохнул, беря контроль над своими эмоциями и возвращая глазам привычный серо-зеленый цвет.

\- Задумайся о том, что может случиться в будущем, пока оно не случилось, и не испытывай судьбу. Они уже в городе. Большая удача, что тебя до сих пор не обнаружили, − продолжил он уже более спокойным тоном.

Казалось, сгорбиться еще больше было невозможно. Джексон тяжело дышал, но Лидия была права: он очень изменился. Сейчас он обрел куда больше, чем силу оборотня. У него появились настоящие связи с окружающими, которые не были основаны на деньгах, на его положении капитана по лакроссу или статусе самого-популярного-парня-школы. Совершенно простые, человеческие и открытые чувства. Джексон, наконец, понял, что это, когда побывал за гранью жизни. Он не говорил, что он видел, не говорил, что слышал и как смог вернуться. Но по факту теперь Уиттмор смотрел на мир совершенно другими глазами.

Дерек покачал головой и сел рядом с подростком.

\- Я знаю, что ты хотел бы отыскать своих настоящих родителей. Узнать, почему они бросили тебя… Но теперь не все ли равно? У тебя есть те, кто любит тебя таким, какой ты есть, со всеми твоими недостатками и тараканами в голове. Люди, которые не бросили тебя даже после того, как ты попытался их убить, − Джексон закрыл глаза, втягивая когти. – Если ты не хочешь узнать, каково это – получить известие о смерти близких, когда ты был в разъездах черт-те-где − советую прислушаться к моим словам. 

Дерек похлопал Джексона по ноге и поднялся. Восприняв это как знак, что разговор альфы окончен, стая отмерла и зашевелилась: Айзек развернул на столе карту, Бойд придвинул ящики и помог усесться Эрике. Лейхи извлек из ящика неподалеку игрушечных солдатиков и рассыпал поверх стола, Эрика быстро расставила их в необходимом порядке. Питер отлип от косяка и уселся напротив Эрики. Когда Дерек подошел, оставшиеся беты расселись за круглым столом в ожидании. Хэйл оценил их старания и начал напоминать, о чем они говорили в прошлый раз, перенося игрушки с одного квадрата на другой, а после приступил к объяснению новых тактических приемов. Сидящий по правую руку Питер давал более подробное и детальное объяснение тем или иным комбинациям, пока подростки во все глаза смотрели на раскинутую карту Бикон Хиллс.

Джексон поднял голову, бездумно уставившись вперед. Прямо перед ним под высоким потолком и свисающими на длинных проводах лампами в круге света сидела стая оборотней, обсуждая свою стратегию боя против любой внешней угрозы.

Через несколько минут Айзек и Бойд подвинулись в разные стороны, уступая место между собой для еще одного ящика-стула, на который примостился Уиттмор. Подростки-беты с улыбками переглянулись, пока Джексон неловко устраивал ноги. А Питер воздел глаза кверху, встречаясь взглядом с Дереком: «Что я тебе говорил? Никто не захочет быть одним».

* * *  
\- Бабочка… бабочка… бабочка… бабочка…

Мисс Морэлл недовольно поджала губы, складывая бумажки с кляксами. Наверное, все гениальные дети имели какую-то общую слабость к летающим насекомым. Стайлз, словно бы не понимая, похлопал глазами.

\- Послушай, я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не захочешь рассказать, что действительно происходит в твоей голове.

\- Но я не знаю, что происходит в моей голове! Я думал, это Вы мне расскажете. Мне снятся какие-то сумасшедшие сны, где все как будто взаправду, я просыпаюсь и отжимаю простыни. У меня падает успеваемость, я могу за пять минут испытать всю гамму чувств, какие раньше испытывал за год. Я нифига не могу сосредоточиться и хотя сейчас все везде просто прекрасно, мне все равно страшно, и нервно, и страшно, и… страшно… − Стайлз посмотрел на психолога, и в глазах мелькнула какая-то даже детская обида. – Вы это специально сделали, да?

Мисс Морэлл улыбнулась:

\- Когда ты в чем-то признаешься сам себе, это уже полдела. Ты должен был рассказать, что тебя тревожит, чтобы мы вместе придумали, как с этим справиться.

\- Я не знаю, что меня так пугает. Мне просто сложно сосредоточиться. Я пытаюсь вникнуть в то, что читаю или слушаю на уроках, но мозг отключается, я думаю о чем-то постороннем, а когда одергиваю себя и снова начинаю вникать в происходящее, если довольно долго это делаю, у меня начинает голова кипеть от боли.

\- Ты пьешь Аддералл?

\- Да.

\- Не увеличиваешь дозу?

Стайлз едва заметно поерзал на стуле, но опыт общения с отцом-шерифом дал о себе знать.

\- Нет, по крайней мере, не настолько, чтобы были такие побочные эффекты. Я же всю жизнь его пью: я о нем все знаю. А может, у меня выработался иммунитет к нему? Может, мне стоит пить что-нибудь покрепче?

Мисс Морэлл покачала головой, сделав несколько записей в личной карте Стайлза.

\- Лекарства не самый лучший способ решить проблемы.

\- Но ведь все дело в моем рассеянном внимании, разве нет? – Стилински подался вперед.

Мисс Морэлл взглянула на подростка. Он был напуган, безусловно, он был напуган, и его необходимо было успокоить.

\- Да, дело в твоем рассеянном внимании, − Стайлз откинулся обратно на спинку стула, − но мы должны понять, почему оно у тебя стало проявляться сейчас. Скажи, тебе часто снятся кошмары?

\- Нет, сегодня впервые за… долгое время.

\- А как ты питаешься?

\- Ну… хорошо. Каждый день в столовой в школе, дома отец готовит. Иногда я сам. Перед сном молоко пью.

\- А с друзьями какие у тебя отношения? Со Скоттом? Вы не ссорились последнее время?

\- Э? Со Скоттом? Нет, нет. Мы часто зависаем вместе где-нибудь. И с другими ребятами тоже, нет, все прекрасно!

Мисс Морэлл тепло улыбнулась:

\- Может быть, ты влюбился?

Стайлз захлопнул рот, клацнув зубами, и несколько озадачено уставился на своего психолога.

\- Ну, в каком-то смысле не так давно я понял, что тот, кого я люблю, любит другого, но я ей не признавался в своих чувствах. Так что не думаю, что это стало для меня чем-то вроде психологической травмы.

\- Ты любил только одну девушку? Все время?

Стайлз смутился, отозвавшись:

\- Да, мне она с третьего класса нравилась.

\- И больше никто?

\- Больше никто. А что, это что-то значит? Я жуткий однолюб? Это ненормально?

\- Нет, это здесь ни при чем. Стайлз, я знаю, что твоя мама умерла, когда ты был еще ребенком. Ты помнишь ее?

\- Не очень хорошо. В основном – по фотографиям. А почему Вы спрашиваете?

\- Видишь ли, тебя растил лишь твой папа, и ты не имел как такого опыта общения с женщинами, поэтому у тебя могут быть проблемы с поиском подружки сейчас.

\- А, ну, нет, нет, – Стайлз отмахнулся, − это не так важно, в смысле, конечно, это важно и, наверное, мне стоит над этим подумать, но Вы же понимаете, сейчас такое время, сегодня тебе нравятся девчонки, завтра – парни… − Стайлз осекся.

\- Да, я понимаю, − она улыбнулась. – Тогда давай сейчас ты прорешаешь один тест, я выпишу тебе направление на некоторые анализы и еще рецепт на успокоительную настойку. Спустишься в медкабинет, там тебе ее выдадут. А к послезавтра я оценю твой тест, и мы обсудим результаты, хорошо?

\- Конечно, а эта настойка будет лучше Аддералла?

\- Нет, это что-то вроде валерьянки.

\- А, так не интересно. Я думал, Вы дадите мне что-нибудь крышесносное! Чтоб я вылечился.

\- Стайлз, мы еще не знаем, чем ты болен, да и болен ли.

Стилински тяжко вздохнул и протянул руку за подаваемым тестом. Когда он закончил и вышел, мисс Морэлл пробежалась по его ответам. Задумчиво постучав ногтями по столешнице, она извлекла из сумочки сотовый.

\- Это я. Все именно так, как мы и предполагали.

* * *  
Айзек заранее выходил встречать его. Его чуткий слух улавливал разницу между моторами Камаро и старенького джипа. Стилински поправил лямку на плече и приветливо махнул стоящему в дверях оборотню.

\- Что на этот раз? – приветливо улыбаясь, поинтересовался Айзек, склонив голову.

\- Все та же алгебра, − поморщился Стайлз, глядя снизу вверх. – Но ты погоди, погоди! Я сегодня добрый, поэтому прикупил пиццы. У вас же есть чайник? Надо заварить чай, а то всухомятку есть нельзя, будет болеть живот!

Айзек рассмеялся, привычно закидывая руку на плечо Стилински.

\- Эрика занимается облагораживанием нашего ангара, у нее где-то были чайник и заварочник.

\- А вода питьевая? Вы же не пьете воду с речки, я надеюсь?? – не унимался Стайлз.

\- Нет, Бойд ходит к роднику с канистрами, − успокоил Лейхи.

\- Окей, тогда, − Айзек толкнул дверь перед парнем, открывая вид на ставшим уже родным полигон; Эрика уже выставила на стол чашки, а Бойд придвинул еще один ящик к столу, − тогда мы сначала попьем чай! – Стилински чуть ли не вприпрыжку сбежал с лестницы и точно бы навернулся, если бы Айзек вовремя не поймал его сзади за воротник рубашки.

\- …И тут я понимаю, что Гринберг точно сшибет меня по инерции, ничего не оставалось, кроме как упасть в сторону. А Финсток начал орать…

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, являя всеобщему взору Дерека и Питера, нагруженных пакетами из супермаркета.

\- Стайлз.

\- Привет, Дерек, − сдавленно отозвался парень: голос альфы, как обычно, пригвоздил его к месту. Стилински незаметно сглотнул, прогоняя легкое оцепенение.

\- Прекрати пугать ребенка, − мягко урезонил Питер. Бойд и Эрика кинулись помогать с пакетами, хотя это больше напоминало двух детей-подростков, которые дождались родителей после работы и сейчас ожидали найти что-нибудь вкусненькое внутри. Ну, или щенков-переростков, спешащих на вкусный запах из пакетов.

Альфа оставил копошащихся бет на своего дядю и подошел к столу, красноречиво глянув на две коробки из-под пиццы.

\- Мы решили подкрепиться прежде, чем начать заниматься, − озвучил Айзек.

\- Питер, − не поворачиваясь, позвал Хэйл, − возьми всех этих оболдуев и пусть они нарезают мили вокруг Бикон Хиллс от этого ангара и пока не стемнеет.

Питер хмыкнул, с легким сочувствием глянул на замерших бет и, разведя руки в стороны, кивком указал на выход. Моментом сдувшиеся Эрика и Бойд поставили шуршащие пакеты на пол, Питер не преминул вытащить оттуда гамбургер и бутылку минералки: беты поели, а вот их бедный дядя совсем нет. Дерек приподнял бровь, глядя прямо на Лейхи. Айзек повернулся к Стайлзу:

\- Потом расскажешь, каким идиотом вновь оказался Гринберг, − сказал он, поднимаясь из-за стола, − думаю, сегодня позаниматься уже не получится, но ты приходи в выходные. Или, может, лучше я приду к тебе? Тогда мы не помешаем ни тем, кто будет здесь, − Айзек поглядел на Дерека, − ни вызовем недовольства у твоего папы, потому что мы в общем-то одноклассники.

\- О, слушай! Это будет просто офигенски! – Айзек вновь широко улыбнулся и пожал Стайлзу руку на прощание. – А… но…

Неожиданно Стилински понял, что из «берлоги» уходят все, кроме него. И Дерека. Который все так же стоял напротив и не сводил с подростка пристального взгляда. Айзек быстро преодолел ступеньки наверх, перешагивая сразу через несколько, и скрылся. Хлопок двери вывел Стилински из оцепенения.

\- Я… в общем, думаю, мне тоже пора. Раз такое дело, − забормотал подросток, вставая из-за стола и ища глазами свой рюкзак. – Не буду мешать твоему альфовскому уединению, наверное, ты хочешь подумать о великом и светлом будущем для своей расчудесной стаи. Кстати, Скотт сегодня не приехал потому, что он у Дитона работает… Хотя ты, наверное, и так знаешь…

Дерек молчал, наблюдая за подростком, как волк за кроликом. По крайней мере, так стал ощущать себя Стайлз. Рюкзак обнаружился закинутым на диван. Как раз позади Дерека. Стайлз мысленно чертыхнулся на себя и пообещал, что в следующий раз вообще не станет снимать его с плеч. Повторно сглотнув, он двинул вокруг Хэйла, несознательно стараясь сделать радиус между ними побольше. Дерек слышал, как быстрее застучало сердце Стилински и почувствовал легкий запах пота. Он повернулся, вслед движениям Стайлза, чем вызвал еще большую неловкость у парня. Стайлз поднял непонимающий взгляд на альфу. Откуда бралась эта безотчетная нервозность, он не осознавал. Раньше, даже когда Дерек казался Стайлзу маньяком-убийцей, он не вызывал в нем настолько ощутимый страх. Если только в самом начале, когда они откопали труп Лоры Хэйл. Но с тех пор многое изменилось.

\- Стайлз, − неожиданно позвал Дерек. Хотя, даже не позвал, а назвал по имени. И Стайлз замер.

Дерек был альфой, понял Стилински. От него веяло, теперь веяло, огромной силой внутреннего Волка. Люди обычно могут почувствовать внутреннего Зверя только в особые моменты, например, во время сексуального возбуждения. Тогда они называют это животным магнетизмом, на деле лишь позволяя себе отдаться инстинктам. Оборотни никогда не заглушают своих инстинктов голосом разума, поэтому они куда проницательнее людей. Если они смотрят на тебя, понял Стайлз, они смотрят на тебя двумя парами глаз: человека и волка. И если человек видит твой возраст, твою одежду, твою маску непонимающего шестнадцатилетнего подростка на лице, то волк видит перепуганного кролика с глухо стучащим сердцем. Дерек прищурился и втянул в себя воздух. Стайлз видел, как заиграли крылья его носа. Дерек принюхивался, а Стайлз вдруг вспомнил четырех Зверей из кошмара, задравших его друзей и отца. Они принюхивались точно так же. Этот сон снился уже несколько ночей подряд, и Стайлз не знал, как от него избавиться. Хэйл почувствовал, как безотчетный страх Стилински усилился. Не понимая, что происходит, он шагнул к нему. И тут Стайлз, неожиданно глубоко вдохнув, пронзительно закричал.

Дерек опешил, но быстро сориентировался, моментально оказавшись около Стайлза и схватив его за плечи. Стайлз задыхался. Он быстро дышал, хватал ртом воздух, словно вытащенная из воды рыба. Его тело била дрожь. Чем-то это напоминало приступ эпилепсии Эрики, но у Стайлза была гипервентиляция. Приступ панической атаки. Дерек одним движением подхватил подростка на руки и в два шага оказался у дивана, уложив на него Стайлза. Нашарил среди покупок бумажный пакет с пивом и, вытряхнув содержимое, Дерек накрыл им рот Стилински, второй рукой аккуратно и крепко прижимая его плечо к дивану.

\- Стайлз, успокойся. Дыши медленно. Стайлз, все в порядке, − Хэйл говорил негромко и уверенно.

Дерек скользнул ладонью к шее, пальцами касаясь сонной артерии. Пульс колотился как бешеный. Стайлз отрывисто дышал, на щеках выступили красные пятна, а на лбу – капельки пота. Лучше ему не становилось. И тогда Дерек сделал то, что не ожидал сам от себя: он наклонился и прижался губами к шее подростка.

Глубоко вдохнув, так что пакет смяло, Стайлз замер. Он чувствовал щетину, неприятно царапающую его нежную кожу, чувствовал, как стучит сердце в груди Хэйла, прижавшейся к его руке, чувствовал, как собственный страх отступает прочь. Потому что, когда неожиданно бросившийся на тебя волк, вдруг утыкается тебе в ладонь и лижет ее, вместо того, чтобы отгрызть, бояться нечего. Окей, не в ладонь, а в шею. Из памяти вытеснялись окровавленные звериные морды из кошмара. Стайлз медленно приоткрыл глаза. Сердце все так же быстро стучало, но теперь он не был уверен, потому ли, что ему страшно, или потому, что впервые кто-то касался губами его шеи. Настолько непривычно и, пожалуй, даже интимно.

Через несколько секунд, показавшихся Стайлзу вечностью, Дерек отстранился, отнимая ото рта парня пакет, и глубоко облегченно вздохнул, оставшись сидеть рядом на корточках. Стайлз скосил взгляд, словно изображая, что его парализовал Канима.

\- А теперь ты мне расскажешь, что за бред творится в твоей голове, Стилински.

Стайлз пожевал губы и попытался принять вертикальное положение, но Дерек удержал его поперек груди, не давая встать. Парень смиренно вздохнул и закрыл глаза, словно считая до десяти.

\- Мне последнее время сны стали сниться… плохие, − Стайлз ожидал какого-нибудь тупого подкола на тему подростковых ночных фантазий, но Дерек молчал и терпеливо ждал, так и не убрав руку с плеча Стилински. Рука лежала спокойно, пусть была тяжелая и горячая, но сейчас казалось, что именно там она всегда была и это вообще самое лучшее место в мире, где она может быть. – Мне снились, наверное, оборотни… каким когда-то был Питер… такие большие и шерстяные… зубастые… − подросток открыл глаза, над ним красовался кусок серого потолка. – Они напали на меня, Скотта, Джексона, Лидию, моего отца и других копов. Они их убили. Всех. Кроме меня. Они и меня должны были убить, но я проснулся. Этот сон все повторяется. Мне такое в жизни не снилось. Как будто я и вправду там был, все было слишком реально… А сейчас я вдруг понял… Я почувствовал это… Те оборотни были очень сильные, огромные, и от тебя исходила такая же сила. Наверное, потому что теперь ты альфа и твой Волк внутри совсем заматерел. Не знаю… Эта сила, знаешь ли, она пугает таких, как я. Ты же… ты… − Стайлз повернул голову, встретившись взглядом с Дереком, − ты можешь одним пальцем лишить меня жизни.

Хэйл несколько раз удивленно моргнул и убрал руку, поднявшись. Стайлз так и остался лежать на диване. Если он взбесил альфу, то пускай… все равно, даже если он его убьет, наверняка, Скотт его за это не простит. Может быть, Айзек тоже. Может, все они объединятся и…

\- Стайлз, − мягко позвал Дерек. Стилински прекратил поток своих бессвязных и дурных мыслей, сосредоточился на Хэйле, высившимся над ним, − мой Волк ни за что не причинил бы тебе вреда. Ты насквозь пропах моей стаей. Но даже если бы ты ей не пропах, я бы все равно не причинил тебе вред, − Дерек подвинул ноги Стилински, усаживаясь рядом и вновь возвращая руку на плечо подростка. – Питер убивал всех тех людей, потому что они были причастны к поджогу нашего дома, ты это знаешь. Может быть, он и не производит впечатления человека, которому можно доверять, но сейчас ему нет причин убивать кого-либо, у нас новая стая, и мы стараемся жить, как все нормальные люди. Я дал Эрике, Айзеку и Бойду то, чего им не хватало. Теперь мы – семья. Ты понимаешь это?

Стайлз кивнул, не спуская глаз с лица альфы. Его спокойный голос и легкие круговые движения пальцами действовали лучше, чем всякие успокоительные препараты мисс Морэлл.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты боялся моего внутреннего Волка из-за его силы.

\- Но… я не знаю, как это происходит. Это само собой…

\- Я понимаю. Поэтому ты должен привыкнуть ко мне. К моему запаху, − брови Стайлза уползли вверх, а Дерек закончил самым неожиданным образом. – Теперь ты будешь заниматься алгеброй со мной, понял? – Стайлз на секунду замер, а потом залился звонким смехом.

\- Ты? Ты будешь учить меня алгебре? – Дерек убрал руку и рассержено поджал нижнюю губу. – Прости, прости, − пробормотал парень, продолжая смеяться. – Я совсем не могу представить, что ты математический спец!

Дерек поднялся и одним движением сдернул парня на пол. Стайлз мешком картошки свалился, глухо ойкнув.

\- Приберись на столе и доставай свои учебники, придурок! – с этими словами Хэйл наклонился, подобрав банки пива и пакеты с едой, и унес их вглубь ангара, где спрятался небольшой холодильник. Стайлз сел на полу, не спеша вставать и проводил его спину взглядом, несознательно прижав ладонь к шее, где Дерек коснулся его губами.

Дерек наклонился, открыв дверцу, и распихал продукты по полочкам. Стайлз впервые видел его в настолько домашней обстановке, если домашней можно считать атмосферу заброшенного ангара. Стилински подошел к столу, сложил одну упаковку из-под пиццы в другую, огляделся в поисках мусорки, даже заглянул под стол.

\- Позади тебя, справа, − раздался голос Дерека. Стилински вздрогнул, дернулся вверх и ударился головой о столешницу. Чертыхнувшись, он вылез из-под стола. Дерек без всякого выражения медленно поднял руку и мягко провел по ушибленной макушке и боль моментально исчезла.

\- Это… это что? – Стайлз удивленно похлопал глазами.

\- Тебе разве Скотт не рассказывал?

\- О чем?

Дерек сам забрал коробки и выкинул их.

\- О чем не рассказывал?

Звякнули чашки. Хэйл составил одну в другую, взял в две руки и двинул в сторону холодильника, где, как оказалась, вообще была оборудована маленькая кухонька. Стайлз перегородил ему дорогу, смешно расставив руки в стороны.

\- О чем Скотт мне не рассказывал?

Дерек усмехнулся чему-то своему и протянул чашки Стайлзу, тот машинально их принял.

\- Если ты сегодня порадуешь меня своими умственными способностями, то я расскажу тебе.

Стайлз насупился и даже рассержено выдохнул, когда Хэйл расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. Стайлз развернулся и зашагал в сторону мойки.

\- Даже если ты мне не расскажешь, я все равно выпытаю у Скотта, − пробормотал Стилински себе под нос, прекрасно зная, что Дерек все услышал. За его спиной громко хмыкнули.

* * *  
Айзек иногда появлялся в школе, чтобы занести все выполненные работы и тесты стаи. Стайлз не знал, каким именно образом это смог устроить Дерек, наверное, не обошлось без Арджентов и их «связей» с директором. Хотя Крис едва ли захотел бы союза с местными оборотнями. Так или иначе, сейчас все ютились по своим норам и зализывали раны, желая как можно меньше контактировать с внешним миром.

Стилински устало потер лоб и перелистнул страницу.

Ардженты уехали обратно в Сан-Франциско, устраиваться на старом месте. Эллисон уговорила отца позволить ей доучиться в Бикон Хиллс. Стайлз услышал это от Лидии (с обещанием ничего не говорить Скотту). Похоже, теперь ей стало действительно скучно или одиноко, раз она решила переброситься парой фраз со Стилински на одной из лабораторок. Довольно странно, учитывая, что Джексон не отходил от нее последние дни ни на шаг.

«Должно быть, я действительно совсем не понимаю девушек».

Стайлз бездумно повертел ручку между пальцами. Лидия любит Джексона. Джексон любит Лидию. Джексон – оборотень, а Лидия – нет, и их это не останавливает. Скотт любит Эллисон. Эллисон подавлена из-за смерти матери и предательства деда. Но Скотта это не останавливает. Он, как выдрессированный пес, все ждет подле ее двери и обязательно дождется. Ведь у волков пара ищется на всю жизнь. Похоже, девушки любят брутальных и мохнатых самцов. Стилински оценивающе глянул на себя – мешковатая футболка с расстегнутой рубашкой поверх скрывали его и без того не выразительные мускулы. Слишком тонкие пальцы, тонкие запястья. И никакой щетины, кстати. Стайлз понурился. Может, что-то такое все же нравится парням вроде Дэнни?

\- Да к чертям все! – Стайлз захлопнул учебник и открыл браузер. – «Женщина в черном», настало твое время!

Стилински пожирал глазами полутемные интерьеры поместья, где Гарри Поттер (Стайлз не мог воспринимать актера никак иначе) пытался разобраться, что к чему, когда в окно что-то бесшумно ввалилось. Стайлз с криком «Матерь божья» свалился со стула, отползая в сторону. Напротив него стоял Дерек-матерь-божья-Хэйл. И вид у него был весьма обеспокоенный и рассерженный одновременно. Он мельком глянул на стол и перевел взгляд на Стайлза.

\- Господи, Дерек, что ты здесь забыл? – зашипел Стайлз, вскочив на ноги. Не в силах унять бешеный стук сердца, парень без сил упал на кровать. – Боже, я думал, я умру… − он закрыл лицо ладонями.

\- Ты что, ужастик смотрел? В наушниках??

Стайлз приподнялся на локтях, непонимающе уставившись на Хэйла:

\- А что с того? Ты бы предпочел, чтоб у меня демоны на весь дом орали? И я вместе с ними, уф…

Дерек тяжело выдохнул и потер глаза. Весь его вид словно говорил «за что мне такое наказание?». Вдруг он обернулся, быстро и бесшумно пересек комнату, замерев в углу. В дверь постучали, раздался голос шерифа:

\- Стайлз, у тебя все в порядке?

\- Да, пап, я просто кино смотрю… страшное! – Стайлз не мог отвести взгляд от двух горящих красным в полумраке комнаты глаз. Послышались удаляющиеся шаги. Дерек моргнул, отключая свою гирлянду, и шагнул к Стилински.

\- Я бы тебе советовал воздержаться от подобного, − он махнул в сторону экрана.

\- Чем тебе не угодили мои фильмы? – Стайлз обогнул Хэйла, возвращаясь за стол. – Это вообще самое милое и трепетное, что происходит в моей жизни.

Грудь Стайлза обвила рука, устроив ладонь на сердце.

\- Вот этим не угодили, − Стайлз замер, забыв как дышать. – Твой пульс напоминает пляски святого Витта, − Дерек говорил прямо над ухом. И, будь неладны эти оборотни с повышенной температурой тела, Стайлзу становилось жарко. – Сейчас не самое лучшее время лишний раз себя накручивать.

Хэйл отстранился, тепло пропало, заставив подростка чуть заметно поежиться. Дерек вернулся к окну, перекинул ногу через подоконник.

\- Эй-эй! Погоди, ты… ты что вообще делал около моего дома?

\- Обходил свою территорию, − бросил Дерек и исчез, прошуршав жалюзи.

\- Тц, − Стайлз рухнул обратно на стул и прислушался к собственному сердцебиению. Оно было на удивление спокойным. Парень дотронулся до футболки, где мгновение назад его касался Дерек. – Что за хрень происходит, ничего не понимаю.

Стайлз лениво следил за бегущим ползунком тайминга. Желание досматривать пропало, уступив место сонливости. Он потянулся, зевнув, и без сожалений закрыл крышку бука. На часах было за полночь, в принципе можно было лечь спать пораньше. В качестве исключения.

\- Что там? – Скотт подлетел к Дереку, едва тот оказался на земле. – Что там было?

\- Ничего, этот твой… друг смотрел фильм ужасов.

Скотт облегченно вздохнул. Дерек закатил глаза. Они не случайно оказались рядом с домом Стилински. Бойд почувствовал знакомый запах одного из появившихся альф, когда выезжал за продуктами, и сейчас Дерек, разделив стаю по двое, квартал за кварталом прочесывал Бикон Хиллс в поиске возможного логова пришельцев. Они были на улице, где жил Стайлз, когда Дерек уловил странный запах, а через пару домов отчетливо услышал, как бешено колотится сердце парня, который всегда оказывается не в том месте не в то время. МакКолл чуть было не ломанулся напролом к дому Стайлза через все кусты и мусорные баки, если бы Хэйл не припечатал его к фонарному столбу. «Ты подождешь здесь, а я проверю. Если что-то пойдет не так, я дам знак, ты приведешь остальных». Казалось, Скотт был готов жалобно заскулить, глядя на то, как Дерек в несколько секунд бесшумно преодолел расстояние до крыльца и как легко вскарабкался к окну. Если бы там был альфа? Если бы там было несколько альф?? Чертовы оборотни, которые могут, как показала практика, полностью скрывать свое присутствие. Все последние недели напоминали Скотту игру в шахматы на огромной доске: альфы пришли, но спрятались; они оставили о себе знак, но не делали ни одной попытки после связаться; они иногда оставляли свой запах, но никогда не показывались на глаза; они были здесь чужие, но прятались в переулках города лучше, чем его местные жители. Что по этому поводу думал Дерек, он не знал. Но в этот раз все обошлось.

\- Так что это за запах?

\- Не знаю. У Стайлза его не было.

\- Значит, двигаемся дальше?

Хэйл пристально вглядывался по сторонам. Пустые улицы с припаркованными машинами выхватывались кругами света, чтобы снова утонуть в мрачных тенях. Пейзаж не вызывал доверия и не внушал ощущения безопасности. Эта ситуация начинала выводить из себя: нагрянувшие незваные гости превратились в хозяев местности, а стая Дерека − в каких-то нелегалов. Скотт неловко переступал с ноги на ногу, ожидая решения. Хэйл кивнул ему, указывая на противоположную сторону дороги, и незаметно обернулся, наблюдая темное окно Стайлза, живого и здорового. И откуда только в его голове мелькнуло столько картин изувеченного трупа подростка, пока он взбирался вверх? Будь неладны эти фильмы ужасов.

* * *  
Лидия стояла босиком на веранде, вглядываясь в нарождающуюся луну. Было холодно, кончики пальцев и нос замерзли, но она не двигалась с места. Где-то лаяла собака, совсем далеко слышалась чья-то сигнализация. Внутри дома хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги.

\- Моя дорогая! – на плечи девушки легли руки матери. – Ты же заболеешь! Пойдем скорее в дом! Ты вся продрогла! Что случилось…

Лидия безучастно следила за суетой родителей. И пока они оба отвернулись, ставя чайник, нарезая хлеб, тихонько встала и без слов ушла наверх, в свою комнату. Чета Мартин переглянулись.

\- Должно быть, это рецидив? Нас предупреждали о подобном. Надо отвести ее к врачу.

\- Не стоит делать таких поспешных выводов. Ей всего шестнадцать, в таком возрасте они часто ведут себя странно. Подождем до завтра, уверен, все будет в порядке утром.

Миссис Мартин не могли успокоить такие аргументы, но до утра в любом случае пришлось бы ждать, она согласно кивнула и налила крепкого чая в две кружки.

Вода неприятно обожгла бледную кожу. Лидия сидела в ванне, обняв колени руками, устроившись прямо под струями душа. Все разваливалось. Она не могла бы сказать, когда именно это началось и с чего, но все пошло под откос. Джексон был другим. Тем же и другим. Он больше молчал, постоянно был задумчив, практически перестал поддаваться на ее провокации. Лидию это выбивало из привычной колеи: раньше он был для нее как раскрытая книга, простоватый и самовлюбленный, красивый и сексуальный, лучший парень в школе, идеальный баланс для ее красоты и ума. Девушка поднесла к лицу ладонь. Но никакие морщинки не хранили в себе ответа, почему она такая и откуда у нее взялся этот чертов иммунитет. Иммунитет, который разрушил их отношения.

Джексон был сам не свой, он много молчал или, вернее сказать, умалчивал. Лидия пыталась его разговорить, и однажды это получилось. Но не так, как она того хотела. Джексон сорвался. Он орал, бросал мебель, сделал вмятину в стене и сверкал на нее голубыми радужками. Это было страшно.

\- Ты никогда больше не приблизишься ко мне! Никогда!! Не смей заговаривать со мной! Не смей смотреть в мою сторону!

Лидия не понимала.

\- Ты не моя пара. Больше не моя пара.

\- Что… происходит? Джексон? – едва слышно прошептала Мартин, вжимаясь в стену.

\- Тебе сейчас опасно находиться рядом со мной. Ты и… твой иммунитет делают меня слабым. Я не могу быть сейчас слабым. Дерек принял меня в стаю, я должен быть полезен. Я не хочу, чтобы был хоть шанс, что ты снова меня заразишь. Ты слышишь меня? Ни одного. Гребаного. Шанса.

Он ушел, хлопнув дверью. Порше сорвался с места с визгом шин. А Лидия сползла на пол, без сил даже расплакаться. И сейчас, сидя в белой ванне, ей казалось, что она умерла. Или точно, совершенно точно, сошла с ума, потому что остальной мир не мог обезуметь весь в одночасье.

* * *  
Суббота началась замечательно. После внезапного ночного визита Стайлз думал, что будет мучиться бессонницей до самого утра, однако вырубился до того, как голова коснулась подушки. И проспал крепко, без сновидений. В школе была всего пара уроков, так что весь день был свободен, можно было съездить до стаи Дерека, высказать еще раз все, что Стайлз думает о ночных визитах, или пошутить о сталкерских замашках, или… попытаться получить еще пару заботливых жестов альфы? Стайлз уперся взглядом в свое отражение, пока чистил зубы. Обычные глаза. Человеческие. Сплюнув, он изобразил оскал. Вышло довольно смешно. И глупо. Вздохнув, Стайлз вытерся полотенцем и спустился к отцу.

\- Как спалось?

\- Отлично!

\- Ты больше не лунатишь, − как бы между делом заметил отец.

\- Пф, да брось ты, пап! Это было один раз!

\- Ты пьешь лекарства?

\- Да, − Стайлз уперся о стол руками, нахмурившись, − что случилось, па? Что за допрос с самого утра? Я точно не успел еще ничего натворить!

Шериф Стилински поставил перед ним тарелку с яичницей и тостами.

\- Нет, ничего такого, просто… Может, у тебя возраст такой… Думаю, это нормально… Да, это нормально для твоего возраста…

\- Пап, ты меня пугаешь, − промямлил Стайлз, набив полный рот. – Что случилось?

\- Кхм, − шериф несколько смущенно потер переносицу, − сегодня с утра ты довольно громко стонал. Во сне.

На секунду Стайлз замер и поднял широко распахнутые, офигевшие глаза на отца.

\- Это нормально, Стайлз. Просто, чтоб ты знал. Единственное, теперь, возможно, тебе придется как-то контролировать это, если ты будешь ночевать у Скотта или он у тебя. Переключать себя на что-то другое перед сном. − У Стайлза пробежала судорога по ноге, возвращая его к жизни и подвижности. – Знаешь, смотреть фильмы перед сном… 

\- Пап, я ужастик смотрел. Серьезно ужастик, там были трупы, призраки и Англия.

\- Да, я понимаю. Может, лучше читать перед сном? Я бы не стал говорить об этом, если бы… ты бы не стонал так громко.

Стайлз залился румянцем.

\- Пап, давай мы пока оставим это. Или, еще лучше, уберем эту тему подальше в шкаф, а я буду пить побольше успокоительного на ночь, ок?

Шериф пожал плечами:

\- Мы живем вдвоем... в общем-то, я бы не хотел тебя в чем-либо ограничивать.

\- Я понял, пап. Спасибо… И, кстати, я в упор не помню, что мне снилось. И… ну, ты знаешь, у меня все чисто было.

Шериф кивнул, убрал со стола свою посуду и вышел, похлопав сына по плечу. Сегодня у него было дневное дежурство. Едва за отцом закрылась входная дверь, Стайлз сорвался с места. Отбросив одеяло в сторону, он замер: на простыни красовалось пятно. Опустившись на корточки, Стайлз потер глаза. И как он умудрился не испачкать трусы? Достал член, подрочил и засунул обратно? Определенно, больше никаких чертовых ужастиков на ночь. 

В школе его встретил Скотт с билетами на «Эльдорадо».

\- Каннибалы, городок, затерянный в калифорнийской пустыне… − прочитал Стайлз в рекламке. − Надеюсь, там будет много кровищи!

\- Я жду тебя в пол-одиннадцатого! Только попробуй опоздать, я не дам тебе ни грамма попкорна!

\- Нельзя быть таким злым, ты знаешь, чувак?

Скотт закатил глаза и пихнул друга под ребра.

\- Сегодня будет тренировка в лесу. Хочешь пойти?

\- О! Ооо! Да, это отличный план! А во сколько вы собираетесь?

\- В четыре или в шесть, Питер и Дерек сейчас разбираются со страховой компанией, так что днем стая свободна. Про тебя, кстати, Айзек спрашивал. У тебя же тест во вторник. Он переживает, − Стайлз изобразил скепсис. – Ну, ты же вроде как его… репетитуемый… Боже, короче, раз уж он вызвался тебе помогать, он вроде как взял на себя ответственность за твою успеваемость!

Стилински кашлянул, прочищая горло. О предложении или, правильнее сказать, приказе Дерека заниматься вместе он никому не говорил.

\- Так что, думаю, ты бы мог приехать днем, а я приеду после смены у Дитона.

\- Да, в принципе, почему бы и нет, я уже соскучился по этим мохнатым друзьям.

\- А… кстати, Джексон присоединился к Дереку, − добавил МакКолл как бы между делом.

\- Воу! – Стилински схватил друга за плечо. – Что значит, присоединился? Он же не хотел!

\- Передумал, − Скотт пожал плечами. Теперь у Стайлза точно был повод приехать к стае как можно раньше.

\- А Лидия?

\- Не знаю. Я не общался особо ни с ней, ни с Уиттмором. Он последнее время довольно мрачный ходит. Может, у них что-то случилось.

\- Погоди-погоди… Ты хочешь сказать, что Джексон вступил в стаю, ходит мрачный, и у меня вроде как появился шанс??

\- Я не думаю, что у тебя появился шанс. Я вообще не стал бы делать хоть какие-то выводы. Он просто ходит мрачный, − нахмурился Скотт.

\- Я должен найти Лидию! Я должен найти ее прямо сейчас, − Стайлз только что не подпрыгивал на месте от нетерпения, оглядываясь по сторонам, привставая на цыпочки и цепляясь для равновесия за МакКолла.

\- Я думаю, это плохая идея, − попытался урезонить его друг.

\- Ты шутишь? Это, может, шанс моей жизни!

\- Стайлз, они и до этого ругались иногда. Даже расставались. Вспомни, что было в итоге.

Стилински сжал губы, продолжая оглядывать полный учениками коридор, избегая встречаться со Скоттом глазами. МакКолл развернул его к себе, взяв за ворот рубашки.

\- Слушай, однажды Эллисон задала мне один вопрос. Она спросила, как именно я ее люблю. Я ответил, что не знаю, просто люблю и все. И тогда она рассказала, что греческие мыслители выделяли несколько типов любви: эрос, прагме, мания, агапе… еще какие-то… не важно. В общем, они все разные. Например, эрос – это чистый секс. А вот агапе – это духовная связь. Глубокая, чистая и вечная, − Стайлз почесал щеку, но Скотт уловил чуть участившийся пульс. – Может, у тебя с Лидией так же? Недостижимый объект любви? Или вроде маяка, звезды, не знаю, что-то вроде того. Ты столько лет любил ее, что, наверное, если бы однажды она ответила тебе взаимностью, ты бы не знал, что с этим делать.

\- Как если бы хотел, чтобы мечта всегда оставалась мечтой, − пробормотал Стайлз.

Скотт молча потрепал его по плечу.

\- Так что, ты приедешь сегодня? – Стилински кивнул. – Тогда купи еще зефира в супермаркете, Эрика говорила вчера, что хочет зефира, − Скотт улыбнулся и зашагал по коридору.

\- Эй, эй! Я что ли Санта? Что за заказы?!

\- Да ну брось, за зефир она тебя расцелует…

\- …а Бойд оторвет голову! Если он решит оторвать мне голову, ты же спасешь меня? Ты просто обязан спасти меня!

Скотт рассмеялся, Стайлз отвлекся от беспокойных мыслей и, следуя своему девизу «Не унывать», продолжил доканывать МакКолла.

* * *  
\- Стайлз, у тебя невроз, − мисс Морэлл сцепила пальцы в замок.

\- Это плохо? Заразно? Опасно? Я умру?

\- Это не очень хорошо…

\- Меня не упекут в клинику, где привяжут к кровати и будут колоть лекарства в вену?

\- Эмм… нет. Стайлз, пришли результаты твоих анализов. Поэтому сейчас я могу предложить тебе соответствующее лечение. Я думаю, постепенно тебе будет становиться лучше. Твои приступы паники или страха будут сменяться приподнятым, чуть ли не экзальтированным состоянием, если оставить все так, как есть, постепенно чувство подавленности и ощущение изолированности будет усиливаться. Вот, список лекарств.

\- Я могу продолжать пить аддералл? – спросил Стайлз, принимая листок.

\- Нет, эти лекарства взаимоисключающие. Твоя нервная система расшатана. Тебе сейчас надо успокоиться и ничем не провоцировать приступы беспокойства, тревоги или страха. И лучше бы в принципе сейчас воздержаться от сильных эмоций.

\- Понятно, ничего, если я сегодня схожу на ночной сеанс фееричных ужасов? В последний раз? Ну, мы уже билеты купили. Можно, да?

Мисс Морэлл покачала головой, но смирилась с неугомонностью своего пациента.

\- Только после фильма прими двойную дозу.

\- Так точно, мэм! Так, я могу идти?

Мисс Морэлл кивнула, улыбнувшись, а Стилински уже и след простыл. И хотя это было непрофессионально, она начинала испытывать сочувствие к подростку. Особенно из-за того потенциала, что разглядел в нем Дитон. 

В дверь постучали. Мисс Морэлл подняла глаза от бумаг.

\- Ох, здравствуй. Похоже, решение принято?

* * *  
Скотт отпирал замок с колес своего велосипеда, когда к нему подошла Лидия.

\- У меня есть небольшое сообщение от Эллисон.

МакКолл моментально поднялся, растеряно хлопая глазами. Сердце моментально принялось отбивать чечетку, а ладони едва заметно вспотели.

\- Она просила тебе подождать несколько недель. До ее возвращения. Ты ведь не знаешь, куда она уехала?

\- Нет, я…

\- В Сан-Франциско, на свою старую квартиру. Они хотят переехать туда, обратно. Но она доучится этот год здесь. И поэтому попросила ее дождаться. Но, если она не вернется, если ей удастся устроиться в школу там, то она просила передать тебе это, − Лидия протянула ему конверт. – Ты можешь открыть его только первого июня. Ты понял? Или она никогда тебя не простит.

Скотт с едва заметной дрожью в руках взял свою неожиданную драгоценность. 

\- Спасибо. Спасибо тебе.

\- Я же ее подруга, − с этими словами Мартин развернулась на каблуках, рыжая грива волос красиво рассыпалась по спине.

\- А, Лидия! – девушка обернулась, чуть нахмурившись. – Если… если тебе вдруг что-то понадобится, − она приподняла бровь, − я имею в виду, что-то узнать или… короче, если ты переживаешь за Джексона, то он сейчас в стае Дерека, сейчас очень опасное время, и он правда делает все, чтобы тебя защитить.

Лидия, сощурившись, развернулась к Скотту. Сейчас она напоминала замершую перед смертоносным выпадом львицу.

\- Тебе что-то известно о том, что с ним происходит? Или, что происходит между ним и мной? Или… какая еще опасность? О чем ты?

\- А… нет, нет. Просто, чтобы ты знала… − Лидия глубоко вздохнула, вздернув подбородок и уперла руки в бока. – Он тебя любит, правда.

\- Мне кажется, Скотт, это не твоего ума дело, − отчеканила Мартин и быстрым шагом направилась прочь. – Если с ним что-то случится, я лично сдеру с тебя шкуру!

МакКолл расстроено отвернулся и перевел взгляд на конверт, совершенно белый, запечатанный, без подписи. Скинув портфель, он хотел было сунуть его между учебников, но, помедлив, прижал его к лицу, глубоко вдыхая запах бумаги. Конверт и правда пах Эллисон. Едва уловимо и отчаянно знакомо.

* * *  
\- Да ну брось! – Стайлз валялся на диване, закинув ноги на подлокотник, − Бойд пробил три кирпича одним ударом?!

\- Тебе нужна демонстрация? – поинтересовался мимо проходящий Бойд. В руках у него вновь были какие-то гантели. 

Стайлз на секунду задумался, пожевав губы:

– Думаю, я поверю на слово.

Айзек фыркнул, скидывая ноги Стилински и усаживаясь рядом. Стайлз изобразил оскорбленное достоинство и вновь закинул ноги на подлокотник, устроив их поверх ног Лейхи. Тот, со словами «Что за гадость», вновь их спихнул. На диване завязалась небольшая потасовка. Эрика, довольно жующая зефир, наблюдала за парнями чуть ли не с материнской нежностью. Убрав инвентарь, Бойд разлил чай и уселся рядом с ней. Рейес, теперь довольная вдвойне, начала кормить свою пару с рук. Диванная потасовка на несколько секунд замерла.

\- Вообще-то это выглядит довольно смущающее, − подал голос Стайлз, упершись одним кедом в грудь Айзека, щиколотка второй ноги была в стальном капкане пальцев оборотня.

\- Да, есть немного, − согласился Лейхи, свободной рукой опираясь о согнутое колено Стилински.

Бойд, в совершенно не свойственной ему манере, показал обоим язык.

\- Это великая наглость. Меня даже не поблагодарили! Скотт обещал, что меня зацелуют! − Эрика рассмеялась, а Бойд сверкнул на Стайлза желтыми глазами. – Хотя, да, да, конечно, я обойдусь. Я предпочитаю еще пожить. Хм, кстати, − он повернулся к Айзеку, совершенно игнорируя то, как они устроились, − Джексон теперь в стае?

\- Волка всегда тянет к альфе, ему так спокойнее, − просто отозвался Айзек. − Даже если человек сначала не слышит своего зверя, все равно однажды они находят баланс. Любому волку нужен альфа.

\- Ммм, − Стилински вновь покусал губы. – Скотт говорил, он сейчас мрачнее тучи? Не то, чтобы я за него переживал, но вот Лидия уже достаточно натерпелась от этого придурка. В чем дело?

Стая переглянулась. Молчание затягивалось. Стайлз начал подозревать, что дело серьезное. Он выпутал ноги из рук Айзека и сел прямо, буравя взглядом затихших оборотней.

\- Из-за иммунитета, − подал голос Бойд. – У Лидии иммунитет к вирусу ликантропии. Она никак не обратится. А Джексон боится, что она вновь его заразит и он окажется слаб.

\- Что?.. Что за хрень?!

\- Никто не знает, как именно работает иммунитет Лидии, Дерек ездил советоваться к доктору Дитону. Может, когда он выяснит, что Лидия безопасна для оборотней, тогда…

\- Это какой-то бред…

\- Сейчас нельзя рисковать.

Стайлз нахмурился, ощущая, что о чем-то Бойд явно умалчивает:

\- Сейчас? Что происходит _сейчас_?

\- Он новообращенный, − вступила в беседу Эрика. – Скоро его первое полнолуние, он должен быть в безопасности и его состояние должно быть стабилизировано.

\- Вот как, − Стайлз, отрывисто вздохнул и потер шею. – Поэтому им вроде как нельзя встречаться…

\- Это временно, − подтвердила Эрика. 

Стайлз слабо улыбнулся. Даже его надежда на любовь теперь покрылась трещинами. У Стилински, незаметно для него самого, понуро опустились плечи. Айзек вновь уловил то мимолетное изменение, произошедшее в состоянии Стайлза. До приезда Дерека и Питера оставалось пара часов, Лейхи выгнал из-за стола милующуюся парочку и усадил Стайлза за алгебру. 

\- Предлагаю закончить с темой и написать финальный тест по разделу.

\- Я бы с радостью согласился, но вот они отвлекают меня начиная с самого первого примера, − Стайлз едва раздраженно смотрел на Эрику, сидящую на коленях Бойда. Айзек хмыкнул. – Что? Разве это не бездна разврата? Эрика! Ты тут в окружении парней! Это может быть опасно!

Девушка заливисто рассмеялась, откидывая голову назад и обнажая шею. С гладкой бархатистой кожей. Стайлз был в этом уверен. Как и Бойд, который вновь включил свой ближний свет.

\- Ладно вам, ребята, шли бы прогулялись. Не нервируйте школьника, − Айзек с улыбкой покосился на Стилински.

\- Хорошо, − Эрика выразительно похлопала глазами, − мы не будем нервировать нашего девственника.

\- ЭРИКА! – Стайлз вскочил, красный как помидор.

Но юная особа была уже на полпути к выходу. Бойд чуть сочувствующе покосился на парня и вышел следом за своей бесноватой парой. Айзек изобразил вежливый нейтралитет, просматривая тетрадь с решенными задачами и закусив изнутри губу.

\- Иногда она бывает хуже Лидии! – Стайлз плюхнулся обратно на стул (обживая ангар, оборотни натащили, наконец-то, чуть больше удобоваримой мебели). – А вообще это все Скотт виноват…

\- Начни сразу с четвертого, − дипломатично замял тему Лейхи. Стилински глубоко вздохнул и принялся выписывать решения, старательно не глядя на парня рядом. Это был день самого великого позора, не иначе.

Айзеку было скучно просто сидеть рядом и, не желая отвлекать, он прошел к холодильнику, выудив из недр банку молока. Прошло не более пятнадцати минут, как Стилински объявил, что все закончил. Лейхи вернулся за стол.

\- Стайлз… ты решил все неправильно.

\- Что значит, неправильно?! Как так?! – выхватив учебник с ответами, он сверился. – Да твою мать!

\- Эй, эй, успокойся…

\- Да какое к чертям, «успокойся»! Я неделю занимался, а сейчас решить ничего не могу! А тест я как сдавать буду?! Гребаный тест! Гребаная алгебра! Гребаный Морган! – он со всей силы пнул стоящую неподалеку канистру.

Стайлз глубоко и шумно дышал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Сердце снова стучало как бешеное. Глаза жгли слезы. Ему было обидно. Дико обидно. Из-за глупой Эрики, из-за ее шуточек, из-за Лидии и Джексона, из-за Скотта, который сейчас был где-то там, у Дитона, из-за бессмысленной алгебры, потому что никакие уравнения ему не понадобятся, если однажды он решит поступить в полицейскую академию и будет выслеживать маньяков Бикон Хиллс. Стайлз еще раз с силой пнул канистру и, шмыгнув носом, резко развернулся с твердой уверенностью побыстрее свалить отсюда домой. В душ, в кровать, забыться сном. И к чертям этот ночной сеанс в кино. Но путь ему перегородил Лейхи.

\- Стайлз, успокойся. Мы сейчас разберем твои ошибки.

\- Мне не нужна твоя помощь. Мне не нужна ничья помощь! – Стайлз попытался пройти мимо, но Айзек взял его за плечи, удерживая на месте. Задохнувшись от возмущения, Стилински попытался скинуть руки оборотня и увидел, как по венам бежали черные змейки. Как раз, как в тот раз у Скотта. – Что это за, черт возьми, такое?!!

\- Стайлз, успокойся.

Стилински остервенело дернулся, все же вырываясь из хватки Лейхи и отошел на несколько шагов назад.

\- Что за хрень? Что за фигню ты делал? Что за фигню делал Скотт? Это об этом говорил Дерек? Это оно? Ваше оборотническое средство против всяких болячек?

\- Стайлз…

\- Нет, стой! Стой где стоишь! Даже не думай. Мне все это нихрена не нравится. Мне выписали лекарство, я буду его пить и мне не нужны ваши фокусы. Ты понял, просто держитесь от меня подальше…

\- Стайлз, − Айзек шагнул ближе, но парень чуть не заорал:

\- Я сказал, стой где стоишь! Не приближайся!

Лейхи замер, внимательно и встревожено вглядываясь в побледневшее лицо Стилински. Тот судорожно протер лицо ладонью, словно стараясь убрать прилипшую паутину и пошатнулся. Айзек не успел сделать и полшага, как мимо него вихрем пронесся кто-то, ловя под руки потерявшего сознание парня.

\- Дерек?!

Альфа аккуратно опустил Стилински на пол и прижал пальцы к сонной артерии, отсчитывая пульс.

\- Он в порядке. Кажется, это переутомление, − Хэйл развернулся к Айзеку, тот инстинктивно отшатнулся, хотя глаза альфы оставались человеческого цвета. – Вы занимались? Сколько времени?

\- Буквально полчаса. Мы до этого просто болтали. Его Эрика поддела…

\- Ясно, − перебил Дерек, подхватывая на руки безвольное тело. – Принеси воды.

\- Бог ты мой, опять этот малыш, − всплеснул руками Питер, подходя к многострадальному дивану, на который Дерек вновь укладывал Стайлза. – И что же ему не живется спокойно своей человеческой жизнью. Может, он набивается на укус? − Дерек недовольно глянул на дядю, принимая из рук Айзека бутылку воды. – Подожди-ка, ты что хочешь привести парня в чувства таким варварским способом, Дерек?! Ты меня поражаешь! Разве ты не чувствуешь? Он не в обмороке. Он в трансе.

Питер обогнул диван и коснулся холодного лба ладонью. Подержав недолго руку, он нахмурился.

\- Он не очнется, вылей ты хоть ведро воды на него.

\- Что с ним происходит? Что значит, транс? – спросил Айзек.

\- Не волнуйся, солнышко, это не из-за твоей алгебры, − обернувшись, улыбнулся Питер. − Ну, может, и из-за алгебры, но не из-за тебя. Дерек, зажми его виски. Да, вот так. Твой выход, – с этими словами Питер со всей силы ударил ребром ладони по незащищенной шее Дерека. Хэйл потерял сознание, рухнув на пол. Глаза Айзека напоминали два блюдца. – Не волнуйся, дорогой. Наш альфа просто совершит увлекательное путешествие, как прежде делали все шаманы.

Стайлз зажмурился, ощущая на себе чужое дыхание. Он чувствовал запах крови и псины. Содранные локти сильно болели, а по щекам текли слезы. Когтистая лапа уперлась ему в грудь, заставляя опрокинуться на спину. Стайлзу было уже все равно. Его друзья погибли. Его отец был убит. Сейчас перспектива сдохнуть казалась не такой уж плохой. Волк над ним утробно зарычал, на щеку капнула отвратительная слюна. «Вот и конец».

\- Стайлз!

Голос был знакомый. С груди моментально исчезла тяжелая лапа, Волк отвернулся от своей жалкой добычи, развернув морду в сторону новоприбывшего. Стилински медленно открыл глаза и повернул голову. К нему бежал Дерек через пустую автостоянку.

\- Стайлз!!

\- Дерек? 

Волк оскалился, угрожающе зарычав.

\- Дерек, ты идиот. Они все мертвы, а это альфа-волк, он тебя задерет, как задрал всех. И вообще их тут четверо, − Стайлз не разжимал губ, он не мог отлепить язык от неба, но он мысленно говорил с Дереком, стараясь предупредить хотя бы его. – Ты опять облажался, Хэйл, опять облажался, хоть и старался все исправить… Что за дурацкая жизнь, − Стайлз устало закрыл глаза.

А открыл под пристальный взгляд Питера и Айзека.

\- Что… случилось?

Со стоном в поле зрения появилась пыльная голова Дерека. Он чуть неловко поднялся и злобно зыркнул на дядю, тот в ответ пожал плечами, мило улыбнувшись. Хэйл развернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Хреново, − честно признался парень и, помолчав, добавил, − ты был в моем сне. – Стайлз лежал с закрытыми глазами, едва шевеля губами. − Только что, я, кажется, потерял сознание, и мне снова приснился тот кошмар, но в этот раз там был ты. Правда, это никак не помогло, все равно все умерли. Но за попытку спасибо. Ты очень мужественно бежал.

Речь Стилински напоминала скорее бред, чем связный монолог. Питер незаметно кивнул Дереку и отошел, набрав номер на сотовом.

\- Айзек, ты ни в чем не виноват, − Дерек лучше всякого улавливал настроение своих бет, − собирай вещи, мы сейчас выезжаем на тренировку.

Альфа говорил спокойно и уверенно, что лучше всякого успокоительного действовало на стаю. Лейхи кивнул, глянул на Стайлза, тот, ненадолго открыв глаза, улыбнулся в ответ, помахав.

\- Я с вами, я щас полежу две минуты, и я с вами!

\- Да уж, куда они без тебя, − проворчал Дерек, присев и вновь приложив пальцы к шее. Стайлз с легким полувздохом прикрыл глаза.

\- Когда ты так делаешь, так клево. Ты тогда совсем не похож на Хмурого Волчару. Делал бы так почаще, может, я бы и перестал тебя бояться, − Стайлз, еще не отошедший от припадка, продолжал шептать полусознательный бред. – Воды хочу, Дерек, дай попить.

\- Угомонись, − в тон ему отозвался Хэйл. Пульс был в норме, но Дерек не торопился убрать руку. Он мягко провел кончиками пальцев от уха к ключице, у Стайлза по спине пробежали мурашки, и он улыбнулся.

\- Может, если бы ты прибежал раньше, они все были бы живы.

Слова неожиданно больно резанули по сердцу. Дерек резко убрал руку. Сзади подошел Питер.

\- Он все еще не в себе, − старший Хэйл опустился рядом с Дереком, накрыв лоб Стилински ладонью, по руке заскользили черные змейки. – Это всего лишь симптомы, причина его состояния далеко не в кошмарах. Дитон обещал поспешить.

Дерек кивнул, наблюдая, как бледная кожа приобретает вновь здоровый оттенок.

\- Я упал в обморок?? Как я мог упасть в обморок?? Я в жизни никогда не падал в обморок! Это невозможно!

\- Стайлз, заткнись.

\- Эй, ты опять мне грубишь! Почему ты всегда грубишь? И почему только мне?

Стайлз препирался с Дереком вот уже минут пять, стоя возле своего джипа.

\- Может, потому что ты меня бесишь?

\- Я? Тебя? – Стайлз похлопал глазами. – А другие нет? Почему только я?

\- Нет, меня все бесят, − признался Хэйл, открывая дверцу машины. – Особенно, когда не понимают, что им сказали, с первого раза.

\- Я хочу посмотреть на тренировку! Мы все равно после со Скоттом идем в кино!

Неподалеку рассмеялась Эрика:

\- Я не думала, что после Эллисон он переключит свое внимание на тебя, − Айзек пихнул ее в бок.

\- Это называется дружба! Дружба, глупая ты женщина!

\- Стайлз, в машину, − терпеливо напомнил Дерек.

\- Дерек, я тебе честно щас скажу одну вещь: иди на хрен. Я еду с вами, − с решительным видом он залез внутрь и хлопнул дверью, заводя мотор.

Питер отвернулся, пряча улыбку, остальная стая переглянулась, не зная, как именно на это стоит реагировать. Скрепя сердце, сосчитав до пяти и смирившись со стайлзовой упертостью, Дерек уселся за руль Камаро. Рядом сел Питер. Молодняк легко обратился и сиганул в лес, до дома Хэйлов они всегда добирались быстрее и успевали подурачиться, прежде чем старшие устраивали им очередной ад на земле.

\- В конце концов, пока мы не выясним причину его состояния, будет лучше держать его в поле зрения, − нашел оправдание для Дерека Питер. – Мало ли где у него может случиться приступ, а так – мы будем рядом, чтобы помочь.

Дерек молчал, глядя на дорогу и иногда ловя в зеркале заднего вида синий джип Стилински. Порой он вспоминал, за что именно в детстве так любил своего дядю.

* * *  
Лидия в который раз набрала номер. В трубке раздавались равномерные гудки, Джексон не отвечал. Она нервно вышагивала кругами по комнате. Это называется болезненная привязанность. Окситоцин, если быть точнее, − дурацкий гормон радости и эйфории, который вырабатывается мозгом в минуты близости с тем, кого любишь. Именно он вызывал чувство необходимости быть с кем-то и чувство радости, защищенности, нежности и заботы. Лидия бросила сотовый в подушку, трубка утонула в ее пуховом объятии. Если есть гормон привязанности, должен же быть и гормон отвязанности! Просто обязан быть! Вокруг не было никого, с кем бы можно было поговорить об этом. Никто никогда не знал, что у Лидии Мартин на душе. Разве что Стайлз, вечно оказывающийся где-то поблизости.

Стайлз.

Задумавшись на секунду, Лидия упала на кровать, протянув руку за телефоном. Она не любила жаловаться, еще того больше не любила признавать, что ей может быть плохо или одиноко. И еще она не любила безвыходных ситуаций. Однако сотовый Стилински не отвечал. Рассерженно перевернувшись на спину, Лидия начала набирать смс. Неожиданно вспыхнуло окно входящего вызова, заставившее девушку на секунду задержать дыхание.

* * *  
Стайлз сидел на деревянном крыльце. Чуть поодаль Дерек объяснял скучковавшимся подросткам суть сегодняшней тренировки. Питер лирично прогуливался неподалеку между деревьями. Было довольно прохладно. Вскоре стая бросилась врассыпную, скрывшись между деревьев. Питер ненадолго замер, провожая их взглядом, и вновь вернулся к прогулке.

\- Не вижу особого смысла торчать тебе здесь, − недовольно буркнул Дерек, подходя к Стилински. – Они не вернутся в ближайшие часа два-три. Ты за ними все равно бы не угнался в лесу. В чем смысл тебе сидеть здесь?

Питер неподалеку вновь замер, теперь глядя на Дерека, но вскоре вновь зашагал.

\- Я, может, хочу свежим воздухом подышать. Устаешь, знаешь ли, постоянно торчать то дома, то в школе, то в ангаре.

Хэйл закатил глаза.

\- И вообще, ты мне обещал помочь с алгеброй! Я сегодня вообще все неправильно сделал! А тест уже через 2 дня!

\- Ну, доставай, показывай, − Дерек уселся рядом.

\- Прямо здесь что ли?

\- Прямо здесь что ли.

Стайлз удивился неожиданной доброжелательности (особенно доброжелательности Хэйла) и вытащил тетрадь. Глаза Дерека забегали по строчкам, и Стайлз ощутил легкий приступ стыда.

\- Кстати, прикольно вы дверь раскрасили.

Дерек вскинул голову на Стайлза, тот кивнул назад. Прямо за их спинами красовался символ альф. Хэйл скрипнул зубами.

\- Да, постарались. Смотри сюда, − отвлек он внимание от злополучного символа. – У тебя везде одна и та же ошибка…

Стайлз уткнулся носом в тетрадь, совершенно позабыв, что репетиторствует ему никто иной, как Хмурый Волчара. К тому же, Дерек был теплый, и Стайлз инстинктивно жался к нему боком. Сидеть рядом и разбираться в алгебре казалось настолько нормально и естественно, что Стилински не обратил внимания, как мимо прошел Питер и скрылся в доме. Не прошло и получаса, как Стайлз был королем мира и математики. Дерек молча наблюдал за шаманскими танцами подростка. Тщедушного, угловатого подростка, чья болтовня постоянно заставляла хмуриться и держать словесный удар, а вот улыбка и благодарность наоборот - расправлять плечи и безмятежно прикрывать глаза. Скотт бы точно не протянул столько времени без этой вертлявой обезьянки. Впрочем, как и стая, Дерек готов был признаться в этом самому себе. А так же в том, что покрасневший кончик носа и розовые щеки вызывали желание немедленно встряхнуть подростка за шкирку и втолкнуть в дом. Но его опередили: дверь распахнулась, являя взору Питера в домашнем фартуке.

\- Я поджарил тосты, вы проголодались, мои хорошие?

Стайлз замер с раскрытым ртом, а Дерек прикрыл лицо рукой. После подобного дядя еще будет утверждать, что это племяш пытается произвести впечатление?

Через два часа вернулась стая. Грязная с головы до ног.

\- О, мой бог, − только и выдавил из себя Стайлз.

\- Первые дамы, потом юноши в порядке возраста! – скомандовал Питер, выдавая каждому по полотенцу.

\- У вас здесь появился душ?!

\- Дом постепенно восстанавливают, − отозвался Дерек, раскладывая по тарелкам печеную картошку с жареным мясом, специально для проголодавшихся бет. – Он слишком дорог. Для нас.

Стайлз понимающе кивнул, наблюдая, как Питер, уперев руки в бока, что-то втирал выстроившимся в ряд волчатам. Наверное, когда-то давным-давно, когда этот дом был заполнен целым семейством Хэйлов, Питер точно так же отчитывал малышню, решившую побегать по лестнице. Стайлз тряхнул головой: еще пара дней, подобных этому, и он начнет думать, что стая Дерека сплошь состоит из милых котиков и кошечек. Беты поднялись наверх, а Дерек вдруг подошел к окну: к дому подъехал порше Джексона.

\- О, Уиттмор! Я его не видел… − мимо Стайлза пронесся Дерек, хлопнув входной дверью. Стилински наблюдал, как альфа быстрыми шагами приближался к парню. Создавалось впечатление, что он прямо с ходу даст ему в челюсть, по крайней мере, Стайлз был бы не против. Они о чем-то переговорили − Стилински незаметно для себя расстроено засопел: он ничего не мог услышать – и Джексон вернулся за руль, укатив прочь с территории Хэйла.

На кухню впорхнула Эрика, мурлыкая что-то себе под нос. Ее вид на фоне обгоревших стен и обугленных косяков напоминал больной сон.

\- Вижу, вы тут все освоились, − пробурчал Стайлз, садясь напротив нее. Эрика довольно зажмурилась, кусая мясо. – Кстати, не сиди с мокрой головой! – Эрика отмахнулась. – Нет, я серьезно. Ты просто не слышала очередную историю Финстока! – Стайлз обошел стол и набросил ей на голову полотенце, лежащее на ее плечах. – Однажды его двоюродный дядя, который был байкером…

Сбоку кашлянули. Стилински и Рейес, с набитым ртом, одновременно повернулись на звук.

\- Вкусно получилось? – Питер занял прежнее место Стайлза, Дерек, стоявший в дверном проеме, не двинулся с места, гипнотизируя руки подростка, бережно перебирающие волосы девушки под полотенцем.

\- Да, но я хочу менее прожаренный кусок, хочу больше крови.

Питер фыркнул:

\- Да, прости, я забыл, что ты любишь посвежее. 

Эрика довольно сощурилась, возвращаясь к своему обеду.

\- Я не буду спрашивать, безопасно ли это. Похоже, вам вообще все безопасно, − недовольно вставил Стайлз.

\- Ты действительно мало знаешь о физиологии оборотней, − сочувственно улыбнулся дядя Хэйл.

\- А откуда бы я мог знать? У меня есть только Скотт и Гугл, и я как-то никогда не горел желанием ставить эксперименты на собственном друге. Кстати, он скоро домоется?

\- Он сейчас моется, − отозвалась девушка.

Стайлз кивнул.

\- Передайте ему, что я в джипе, прогреваю мотор.

Он прошел мимо Дерека (на удивление спокойно), наклонился, поднимая брошенный у входа рюкзак. Питер и Эрика продолжили о чем-то переговариваться. Дерек наблюдал за Стилински. От него еще пахло Айзеком. Чуть сильнее, чем пахло Скоттом, Эрикой, Питером или Бойдом, но не так заметно, как альфой. Стайлз вышел, за закрывшейся дверью чуть заметно поднялся ветерок, Хэйл неосознанно потянул носом воздух. Позади рассмеялась Эрика, оценив очередную шутку Питера, Дерек обернулся, краем уха улавливая шаги на втором этаже и бодрый голос Лейхи. Сверху спустился Скотт.

\- Я проспорил свою порцию Айзеку, так что поем в центре, − чуть смущенно произнес МакКолл и кивнул Дереку, прощаясь.

\- Что значит, проспорил? – недовольно отозвался Питер, приподнимаясь из-за стола, но Скотт уже вышел. Послышался шум отъезжающей машины.

* * *  
Стайлз уселся поудобнее, расставляя вокруг колу и попкорн. Скотт попытался незаметно зевнуть.

\- Так, даже не думай! А! Хотя все равно сейчас взбодришься. О, надо же отключить телефон… − Скотт меланхолично перевел свой в вибро-режим и сунул обратно в карман джинсов. – Воу, пять пропущенных от Лидии?! – Стайлз нажал дозвон. 

Через несколько гудков в трубке послышался раздраженный голос девушки:

\- Стайлз, ты самый ужасный человек из всех, кого я знаю! Когда я увижу тебя в школе, я отдавлю тебе все достоинство своими каблуками!

\- Э, ладно… а почему ты звонила?

\- Уже поздно! Я хотела кое-что узнать, но уже узнала без тебя!

Лидия сбросила, не попрощавшись. Стайлз растеряно вздохнул, глядя на горящий экран, похоже, шансов хоть на что-то все меньше, и меньше, и меньше. Мимо его носа проплыл стаканчик с колой.

\- Скотт, да ты охренел, у тебя есть твоя кола! – Стилински попытался выхватить ее из рук друга, но тот был в который раз быстрее.

\- Я уже выпил свою, чувак, я бегал по лесу несколько часов и не поел, потому что мы опаздывали! Имей совесть!

\- Быстрее надо было бегать, − пробурчал Стайлз, откидываясь назад и утопая в мягком сидении кинотеатра и наступившей темноте зала.

\- Твою ма-а-ать, это было ОХРЕНЕННО! – Стайлз возбужденно барабанил пальцами по рулю. – Ты видел? Ты видел…?

\- Ну как я мог не видеть, − иззевавшись отозвался МакКолл.

\- Боже, чувак, нам надо сходить туда еще раз! И купить Blu-ray! И… это что ли Лидия??

Скотт моментально собрался, вглядываясь, куда тыкал Стайлз.

\- Это Лидия. И Джексон.

\- Что за хрень, время два ночи!

\- Эй, эй, ты что делаешь?

Но Стайлз уже выворачивал руль на автостоянку, где припарковался Порше.

\- Ты должен объяснить мне все! Ты должен объяснить!!

\- Я не обязан! Я тебе ничего не обязан говорить!

Стайлз выскочил из машины и подлетел к парочке.

\- Стилински, твою мать, _ты_ что здесь забыл?!

\- Это, может, вы мне объясните?? Вы в курсе, что уже гребаная ночь?!

\- А ты мамочка, что ли?? Ты мамочка? – Джексон схватил парня за грудки, сверкая синей радужкой. Лидия взвизгнула, повиснув на руке Уиттмора. С другой стороны подлетел Скотт и отцепил оборотня от друга.

\- Успокойтесь, все вы! – Лидия зажала рот ладонью, едва сдерживая рыдания. Стайлз тяжело дышал, не зная, чего ради он решил вмешаться. – Джексон! Джексон, послушай, − МакКолл крепко взял своего со-капитана за воротник и зашипел прямо в лицо. – Немедленно убирайся отсюда и не смей торчать в городе один, ты понял? Джексон?!

Уиттмор зарычал, обнажая клыки, позади раздались всхлипы Мартин. Стилински попытался отвести ее подальше, когда услышал ответное рычание МакКолла. Но драке не суждено было состояться: Скотт был гораздо сильнее и лучше чувствовал силу Волка внутри, он одним движением отбросил Джексона на добрых двадцать ярдов.

\- О, боже, Джексон! – Стайлз не пытался удержать девушку, бросившуюся к своему парню.

\- Увези ее домой, Уиттмор! – рыкнул Скотт. Джексон вновь зыркнул на МакКолла голубой радужкой, но почти сразу застонал, прижимая руку к груди. Видимо, Скотт сломал ему ребро. – Пошли, Стайлз, − не дожидаясь, он двинул к джипу. Стилински ненадолго задержался, глядя на плачущую на коленях Лидию и сжимающего ее руку Уиттмора, и пошел вслед за Скоттом.

* * *  
\- Питер, поедешь сегодня с нами, на обратной дороге заглянем к Дитону, − Старший Хэйл кивнул. Волчата выстроились на поляне перед домом, наступила ночь, и пора было возвращаться по домам. – Айзек, Бойд, в темпе вальса в убежище, ни во что не ввязывайтесь.

Лейхи кивнул, делая шаг по направлению к лесу, как вдруг его схватил за плечо Бойд, шумно втянув воздух.

\- Запах, − стая замерла, уставившись на парня. – Это тот же самый запах.

Стоявшая рядом с Дереком Эрика отошла от Камаро и встала рядом с Бойдом, тоже втянув воздух в легкие.

\- Это он, это точно он, − она испуганно обернулась к альфе. Хэйл присмотрелся к месту, где стояли подростки.

\- Я не понимаю…

\- Что? – Питер вылез из машины, всматриваясь в напряженную спину племянника.

\- Здесь была машина Джексона.

* * *  
\- За каким чертом, ты сунулся, Стайлз? – не оборачиваясь, негодовал Скотт.

\- Я не знаю. Блин, чувак, я вообще не понимаю, что со мной творится последнее время, − Стилински рассеяно почесал ежик на голове. Скотт резко остановился, так что Стайлз чуть было не налетел на его спину.

\- Джексон оборотень, черт тебя дери! Он оборотень! Неконтролирующий себя оборотень! А ты всего лишь человек, − Скотт пихнул Стайлза в плечо, − ты не его пара, чтоб Волк тебя не тронул, и ты не часть стаи, чтоб Волк чувствовал этот запах.

Стилински не мог произнести ни слова. Он не ожидал такой подножки от лучшего друга. Слова больно отозвались в сердце, хотя, по сути, Скотт был прав: Стайлз человек и никогда не был частью мохнатого братства. Может быть, он был другом Скотту-человеку, но вот Скотту-оборотню − нет. К горлу подкатил комок, Стилински часто заморгал, пряча подступившие слезы.

\- Ты прав, чувак, поехали, − глухо произнес Стайлз, обогнул МакКолла и уселся за руль. Прямо перед ним в свете фар стоял Скотт. Он развернулся, в глазах отразился свет, как у самой обычной собаки. Или волка. Пока ходишь в школу, решаешь контрольные, торчишь в столовой или в кино, режешься в игры по сетке, созваниваешься в Скайпе или болтаешь по телефону − Скотт самый обычный парень, и Стайлз забывает о второй приобретенной половинке друга. Интересно, как с этим справлялась Арджент? Хотя, наверное, никак, ведь она не знала, каким был МакКолл до обращения. А Стайлз знал, и впервые испытал тоску по тому, _другому_ , Скотту.

Скотт понимал, что перегнул палку. Он отвернулся от джипа и постарался успокоиться, отдышаться. Без Эллисон он теперь быстрее выходил из себя и обращался. Волк чувствовал свободу и одиночество без своей пары, поэтому всеми силами старался вырваться и отправиться на ее поиски: у животных все решалось гораздо проще. МакКолл взъерошил волосы рукой. В кармане завибрировал сотовый.

\- Скотт, ты где?

\- А, Дерек, мы со Стайлзом едем домой.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, надо срочно найти Джексона…!

\- Э. Он тут.

На секунду Хэйл замолчал. Позади снова хлопнула дверь джипа.

\- Где «тут»?? МакКолл??

\- Автостоянка у магазина комиксов, мы увидели его и Лидию, Стайлз решил вмешаться…

\- Немедленно убирайтесь оттуда! Езжайте в убежище, все!!

Связь оборвалась, Скотт рассеянно оторвал трубку от уха и посмотрел на друга.

\- Дерек звонил, сказал, всем немедленно уезжать…

Стайлз повернулся в сторону порше. Лидия помогала Джексону подняться и вернуться в машину. Неожиданное узнавание выбило воздух из легких Стилински. Это была та самая парковка из сна. Спина моментально стала мокрой.

\- Скотт, нам надо валить, немедленно валить! Черт! – Стайлз сорвался с места. – Джексон, Джексон!

Уиттмор замер около раскрытой дверцы.

\- Быстрее уезжайте! Уезжайте к Дереку! В убежище!

Вдруг над стоянкой раздался протяжный и низкий вой. Стайлз инстинктивно чуть присел, оглядываясь по сторонам. Джексон моментально встрепенулся, взяв Лидию под руку и быстро усадив на заднее сиденье, позади себя. К Стайлзу подъехал Скотт.

\- Быстрее! Валим! – выкрикнул он в окно.

Джексон сел за руль, порше зарычал. Стайлз сорвался с места, оббегая машину, и уже взялся за ручку двери, как вой повторился совсем близко. Стилински обернулся: на выезде с парковки загорелись красные глаза.

\- Ох, матерь божья… Мы все умрем…

* * *  
Джексон подался вперед, не веря собственным глазам. Альфа, похожий на Питера, только мощнее и больше, медленно приближался к группе подростков. На висках выступил пот, а инстинкты кричали, что надо немедленно убегать, убираться, без оглядки, как можно быстрее. Он слышал, как колотится сердце Лидии, как она напугана. Его собственный страх оборвал все мысли в голове. Надо было защищаться, надо было убегать. Надо было делать выбор.

Скотт отключил фары, медленно открыл дверь джипа и вышел. Хлопок вывел Уиттмора из оцепенения, он последовал примеру Скотта и тоже встал рядом со свой машиной. Со своей парой.

\- Стайлз, садись за руль и увези Лидию. Порше быстрее, у вас будет больше шансов добраться до убежища.

\- «Убежище», хах, я всегда думал, это полигон для тренировок, − нервно пробормотал Стилински и, не сводя глаз с огромного оборотня, подошел к другу. – Скотт, я не оставлю вас здесь.

\- Ты увезешь Лидию в безопасное место и позвонишь Дереку.

Скотт сделал шаг вперед, оставляя позади себя Стайлза. С другой стороны встал Джексон, полностью закрыв его от приближающегося альфы. Оба приняли полуоборотнический вид. Альфа замер, склонив морду чуть набок, и потянул воздух. Стайлз судорожно сунул руку в карман, извлекая сотовый и набирая Дерека.

\- Стайлз! В машину!

Стилински поднял голову в тот момент, как альфа-волк прижался к земле и резко прыгнул вперед, собираясь одним махом завалить сразу троих зайцев.

На первом гудке Скотт бросился вперед, когтями стремясь зацепить глаза, глотку или живот зверя. Или хотя бы ненадолго его задержать.

На втором гудке Джексон перепрыгнул капот порше и, приземлившись сбоку, бросился на альфу, стараясь отвлечь внимание.

На третьем в ухо раздался голос Дерека, а в паре ярдов в воздухе от Стайлза зависла клыкастая пасть волка, решившая начать с самого беспомощного зайца на парковке. Справа на альфу бросился Скотт. Слева – Джексон. Стилински видел, как их когти полоснули по бокам, вцепились в загривок.

«Это не похоже на сон. Нихрена не похоже на сон».

Стайлз опустил руку с сотовым, как в замедленном кино, наблюдая разыгравшуюся перед ним сцену. Припавшая к окну Лидия закричала, зовя его, но все, что он видел, – кровавые глаза и огромные зубы, жаждущие вгрызться в его глотку. Это было невыразимо страшно, как никогда в жизни. Колени Стайлза дрогнули и подогнулись. Он начал падать, заваливаясь на бок и оттягивая неминуемый момент, когда челюсть сомкнется на нем, лишая жизни. Однако этих долей секунд хватило, чтобы Джексон, извернувшись, оказался прямо перед альфой. На мгновение в алых глазах оборотня мелькнуло удивление. 

Ко всему вернулась прежняя скорость. Джексон рухнул на Стайлза, закрывая от смертоносных зубов. Скотт моментально вцепился в морду альфы, раздирая ее когтями и стараясь ослепить. Зверь выпустил когти в грудную клетку Уиттмора, рвя ее в лоскуты. Раздался звук ломающихся ребер. Джексон закричал. Стайлзу в лицо брызнула горячая кровь. Однако старания МакКолла не были напрасны, альфа лишился правого глаза. Взвыв, он соскочил с Джексона, стараясь стряхнуть Скотта. Вертясь, как волчок, он сумел отбросить неожиданно сильного бету в сторону. Скотт пролетел несколько ярдов и тяжело рухнул на асфальт. Из машины вывалилась рыдающая Лидия, стянув куртку, она зажала грудь Джексона. Стайлз в ужасе смотрел, как под ним растекается кровавая лужа.

\- Вызови скорую, вызови скорую, Лидия. И позвони моему отцу, − быстро проговорил Стайлз, на коленях выползая из-за джипа. 

У них не оставалось шансов. Если копы и медики приедут, скорее всего, им придется паковать трупы в мешки и писать протоколы о нападении диких зверей на группу школьников. Скотт был еще жив, сильно помят, наверно, со сломанными руками, ребрами и, может, ногой. А вот альфа-чужак был взбешен. Словно бы не веря, что такой щенок смог нанести серьезные раны, альфа обходил МакКолла по кругу. Стайлз в панике огляделся, выискивая хоть что-то, чем можно было бы защититься. Все было не так, как во сне, значит сохранялся шанс, что они выживут. И Джексон тоже.

Его взгляд уперся в витрину магазина. Комиксы. А чуть правее – небольшой супермаркет. Там должна быть аптека. Там должны быть лекарства из рябины. Стайлз был в этом уверен. До магазина было меньше пятидесяти ярдов. Стилински обернулся, Скотт смог подняться на четвереньки и сплюнул кровь. Волк поднялся на задние лапы и, словно великан дубиной, ударил его мощной лапой. Скотт отлетел в сторону и рухнул без чувств, крепко приложившись головой. Стайлз нервно стер пот со лба. Медлить больше было нельзя. Он сорвался с места.

За спиной раздался короткий рык. Стайлз не оборачивался, он знал: альфа бежит прямо за ним, скребя когтями по асфальту, с распахнутой пастью, вставшей дыбом шерстью. Бежит, чтобы убить. А потом убьет Лидию. Совершенно бессмысленно. Но пока что Стайлз успевал. Он без остановки подпрыгнул, разбивая стекло витрины. Осколки расцарапали весь его бок, полоснули по руке, закрывающей лицо. Но он не чувствовал боли. Адреналин в крови заставил его моментально вскочить, броситься к прилавкам. Альфа ворвался в супермаркет почти следом. Орущая сигнализация на время дезориентировала его, как и обилие новых запахов. Стайлз представлял себе примерное расположение товаров и легко добрался до отдела с медикаментами, однако разглядеть в темноте нужную склянку оказалось самым сложным. Он судорожно перебирал баночки, когда альфа запрыгнул на стеллажи, выглядывая свою быструю жертву сверху. Но вот в его руках оказался необходимый бумажный пакет, под завязку набитый сушеными ягодами рябины. Сбоку раздался рык альфы. Стайлз быстро разодрал пакет и рассыпал ягоды вокруг себя. Как раз вовремя, чтобы альфа, в который раз удивившись за вечер, замер, принюхиваясь. Стайлз же подпирал спиной полки, не веря собственным глазам. Он вспомнил слова Дитона, что важнее всего представить конечный результат. Развернувшись, Стайлз выхватил еще один пакет, зачерпнул полную горсть и широким броском рассыпал ягоды под лапы оборотню. На полу, вместо пары десятков ягод, оказался плотный оградительный круг из нескольких сотен. Альфа зарычал, а Стайлз нервно усмехнулся. Набрав полные руки спасительных пакетов, ярд за ярдом подросток отвоевывал пространство, оттесняя альфу. Стайлз старался обойти оборотня, зажать того в рябиновое кольцо и дождаться стаи с Дереком, которые бы содрали с чужака сто шкур и один коврик к парадной двери Лидии. Но оборотень был не так глуп, хоть и очень зол. Он толкнул боком стеллаж, уронил его и перепрыгнул рябиновую преграду. Стайлз, не ожидая этого, отскочил в сторону, под ногами хрустнули осколки выбитого стекла. Держа наготове горсть в руке, Стилински медленно отступал. Единственный красный глаз неотрывно следил за ним, альфа не собирался отпускать своего зайца так легко. Стайлз неловко переступил остатки наружной витрины, выходя вновь на улицу, и замер. Альфу нельзя было выпускать из здания. В последний раз замахнувшись, Стайлз рассыпал ягоды перед собой, создав рябиновый барьер вдоль всего здания. Альфа приблизился практически нос к носу со Стайлзом, шумно вдыхая и выдыхая его запах. Стилински было страшно, но между ними был рябиновый барьер и он мог позволить себе стоять на расстоянии вытянутой руки от монстра.

\- Наверное, тебя немного удивляет, что тебя сделали какие-то дети, да. Тем более что ты вдруг попался в рябиновый капкан. Наверное, у тебя неудачный день, − едва слышно бормотал Стайлз, хоть как-то стараясь удержать себя в руках, прибодриться, до того, как придет стая или копы, или… остальные альфы-чужаки. – Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтоб с тобой сделали то же самое, что с моими друзьями. Несколько раз. Бесчисленное множество раз. Если Джексон умрет… если он умрет… я сам выгрызу твое сердце.

Ему показалось, что одноглазый альфа фыркнул. В чем-то он был прав.

\- Стайлз! − парень оглянулся: к нему шел Дерек. – Отойди!

Отрывисто и резко выдохнув, Стилински отступил, прячась за спину Хэйла. Альфа угрожающе утробно зарычал на приближающегося оборотня и отступил внутрь магазина. Дерек замер, недовольно оглядев рябиновые ягоды.

\- Стайлз, убери барьер.

У Стилински подгибались ноги.

\- А ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? – затараторил парень. − Там на парковке Скотт и Джексон. Джексон при смерти. И Лидия…

\- Там стая. Стайлз, убери барьер, − рыкнул Хэйл.

Стилински со вздохом присел на корточки и двумя руками резко отбросил часть ягод в стороны. Изнутри раздалось рычание, Стайлз поспешно отошел в сторону. Дерек был готов драться, был готов рвать глотку и выпарывать кишки. Если бы Зверь решил броситься на него, как на потенциально более опасного противника. Но на его месте оказался шестнадцатилетний школьник. Хэйл успел прикрыть Стайлза. Альфа-чужак налетел всем весом на Хэйла, сшиб обоих с ног и в несколько прыжков скрылся. Дерек моментально вскочил, стараясь успеть углядеть хотя бы в каком направлении скрылся чужак. Но улицы были пусты. Позади раздалось кряхтение: Стайлз кое-как перевернулся на бок и старался подняться. Хэйл наклонился, одним плавным движением возвращая парня на ноги, и хмуро оглядел. У Стилински зуб на зуб не попадал, руки дрожали, он почти весь был перепачкан кровью. Своей и Джексона. Дерек осторожно коснулся кожи щеки, большим пальцем стирая глубокий порез.

\- Там Джексон… ему все легкие выпотрошили, − пролепетал Стайлз. – А Скотту, наверное, череп проломили…

Хэйл чувствовал, что у парня начинается отходняк и близится истерика. Он взял лицо Стилински, заставляя смотреть себе в глаза:

\- Стайлз, смотри на меня. С ними все будет в порядке. Ты понял?

Стилински совсем не мужественно хныкнул и слабо покивал. Дерек тяжело вздохнул и отпустил парня. Он бы многое сейчас хотел сказать. А еще лучше стянуть с него всю одежду и осмотреть все порезы, проверить каждый синяк. Успокоить самого себя, потому что, когда в трубку вместо голоса Стайлза раздался вопль Мартин, у Хэйла на секунду потемнело в глазах, и он не мог сказать точно: от злости ли или от страха. Однако сейчас не было времени размышлять и анализировать собственные эмоции. Дерек поспешил к автостоянке, где стая приводила в чувства пострадавших. Скотт отделался относительно легко. У него действительно была сломана рука, пара ребер и было сотрясение. Но, стараниями Эрики и Бойда, он пришел в сознание и постепенно регенерировал. Эрика переключилась на Лидию, обняв ее и тихонько баюкая в кольце рук. Мартин так и просидела над телом Джексона, рыдая, пока ее не отодвинули подоспевшие Айзек и Питер. Когда к ним подбежал Дерек, Уиттмор смог открыть глаза.

\- Здесь нужен Дитон, − не поднимая головы, сходу выдал Питер. Айзек всеми силами старался успокоить психовавшее тело Джексона, из-за болевого шока не способное к самолечению. Питер же старался удержать парня в сознании. Дерек набрал лекаря. Никто не видел, как у него дрожали пальцы и как бисеринки пота выступили на висках. Стайлз без сил опустился на асфальт, прислонившись к колесу джипа и закрыв лицо руками. В ушах шумела кровь, вперемешку с рычанием альфы.

Но и на этом проблемы не закончились. С воем сирен на парковку въехали полицейские машины и скорая помощь. Айзек, Эрика и Бойд переглянулись. Дерек кивнул на молчаливый лес позади, куда они моментально скрылись. Из машин высыпали люди. Стайлз встрепенулся, вглядываясь в лица. Вперед выступил Дерек, указав врачам на Уиттмора и что-то гаркнув копам, среди которых был шериф Стилински. Стайлз сорвался с места. Минуя Дерека, он кинулся на шею отцу, с силой сжимая руками его плечи и сминая куртку.

\- Стайлз, господи, что _ты_ здесь делаешь?! Ты же весь в крови!

\- Пап, это не моя. Все в порядке…

Дерек не стал вмешиваться. Окликнув помощника шерифа, он отозвал его в сторону и принялся что-то втолковывать. Джексона уложили в машину реанимации, вместе с ним уехала Лидия. Скотт, поначалу отказывавшийся, был впихнут в машину Питером.

\- Я съезжу к твоей матери и все объясню. Не волнуйся, я с ней просто поговорю.

\- Я не волнуюсь, − нахмурился МакКолл, бросив напоследок взгляд на Дерека, прежде чем закрылись дверцы и их не увезли в больницу.

Полицейские осмотрели парковку, часть ушла к разбитому супермаркету. Стайлз отлип от отца, теперь несколько стыдливо пряча глаза за свою минутную слабость. Шериф ободряюще потрепал сына по плечу и подошел к помощнику с Дереком.

\- Значит, вновь _горный лев_?

Дерек ограничился рассеянным кивком. Помощник шерифа черкнул что-то в своем блокноте и присоединился к остальным. Стилински в упор посмотрел на Дерека.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты перестал держать меня за идиота.

Дерек устало потер лоб. Безусловно, имей они на своей стороне шерифа города, проблем было бы меньше, по крайней мере, с нестыковкой некоторых улик. Но на помощь вновь подоспел Питер.

\- Это был не горный лев, и вы это прекрасно понимаете. Точно так же, как и происшествия в школе, недавний погром магазина, что находится позади нас. Те убийства в полицейском участке, вы же так и не установили, чем были убиты люди?

Шериф нахмурился.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Дело в том, что нам стоит кое-что обсудить. А чтобы избежать необоснованных обвинений, я предлагаю сделать это в доме Мелиссы МакКолл.

\- Мелиссы? А она здесь при чем?!

\- Видите ли, она сможет подтвердить, что я говорю правду. Так что? Ваши люди смогут поработать здесь самостоятельно?

\- Конечно. Смогут, − шериф развернулся к сыну. Тот растерянным суррикатом стоял посреди парковки и озирался по сторонам. Ну, или потерявшимся олененком Бэмби из старого мультфильма.

\- Я увезу его домой, − Дерек опередил удрученный вздох шерифа. Старший Стилински оглянулся на Питера.

\- Ваше мнение обо всем кардинально изменится после нашей беседы, я вас уверяю.

\- Я не понял, эй, почему Питер садится в машину к моему отцу?

\- Потому что хоть кто-то должен объяснить, что здесь творится. Ключи от джипа внутри?

\- Что?.. Да.

Дерек замахнулся и бросил свои ключи от камаро в сторону леса.

\- Что за…?!

\- Бойд развезет стаю. Садись, я отвезу тебя домой.

\- О… я и забыл… Что?! В смысле? Эй, я могу сам доехать.

Дерек закатил глаза, взяв парня под локоть и потащив к машине.

\- Я уже пообещал твоему отцу, садись.

Стайлз плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье, возмущенно наблюдая за Дереком.

\- Только ты полегче, это мой любимый джип, − Дерек не отозвался, заведя мотор и плавно тронувшись. Стайлз поерзал на сидении, устраиваясь поудобнее. Множественные порезы все так же кровоточили, но по сравнению с другими, это были просто царапины.

\- Когда приедем, я осмотрю, − тихо бросил Хэйл.

\- Вот еще, − огрызнулся парень, − я и сам справлюсь. Часто, знаешь ли, откуда-нибудь вываливался и калечился. Сам справлюсь, уж с пластырем я умею обращаться.

\- Не сомневаюсь. Начни со своего рта. Это будет самое лучшее, что ты сможешь сделать.

Стайлз фыркнул, глядя в окно. Короткая перепалка оттянула память о случившемся, накинув привычный полог из мыслей «опять этот Дерек». На Стайлза вдруг навалилась огромнейшая усталость. Как будто он медленно погружался на дно океана, а проплывающие фонари словно отмеряли глубину: двести ярдов, триста, шестьсот. В ушах все так же стучала кровь. Стайлз зажмурился и скрестил руки на груди, припадая к стеклу головой. Проехав пару кварталов, Дерек услышал мирное посапывание Стилински и неосознанно старался ехать как можно аккуратнее, огибая каждую кочку, то ли боясь потревожить сон подростка, то ли оберегая подвеску.

Стайлз не проснулся даже когда Дерек потрепал его по плечу. Раздраженно вздохнув и закатив глаза, Хэйл порылся в карманах Стилински, выуживая ключи от дома, вылез из машины и выгрузил парня, закинув его на плечо. Тот во сне что-то пробормотал и хихикнул. Дерек поднялся до комнаты Стайлза и плюхнул его на кровать. Шумно выдохнув, Дерек уперся в поясницу, прогибаясь и разминая спину. Тело доставлено, дело сделано. Навскидку Стилински получил ощутимый порез бедра, два – на боку и один – на руке. Можно было попытаться залечить самостоятельно, но лучше было бы не вмешиваться в итак расстроенный организм парня, как говорил Дитон, и воспользоваться человеческими средствами. Осталось найти в доме аптечку. Хэйл отвернулся, собираясь отправиться на поиски, но что-то было не так. Он мог допустить, что подросток смертельно устал, перепугался и отключился, можно было даже предположить, что Стайлз успел наглотаться каких-нибудь таблеток. Дерек вернулся к кровати, присев рядом и всмотрелся в лицо. Глаза под веками не двигались, значит, он, если и спал, то не глубоким сном. А значит, он должен был бы проснуться от любого постороннего звука или касания. Дерек тихо выругался, накрыл лоб подростка рукой и закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь.

Стайлз лежал звездочкой на асфальте парковки со всех сторон освещаемый мощными фонарями. Его красная толстовка бросалась в глаза. Дерек огляделся: вокруг никого не было. Он медленно направился к Стайлзу. Ноздри защекотал знакомый запах. Дерек втянул в себя воздух. Пахло кровью. До лежащего парня оставалось буквально несколько ярдов, как Хэйл вдруг понял: это не толстовка была красной, это была кровь Стайлза, которой она пропиталась. Дерек бросился вперед, буквально рухнув подле Стилински, тот медленно открыл глаза.

\- Господи, я так надеялся, что хотя бы перед смертью не увижу тебя. Дерек, − Стайлз посмотрел в упор на оборотня, − ты хоть понимаешь, что полностью разрушил мою жизнь? Ты отобрал у меня лучшего друга, из-за тебя моему отцу постоянно угрожает опасность умереть не только от пули, но и от когтей безумных монстров, ты в каком-то смысле отобрал у меня Лидию, подарив укус Джексону. Ты так хорошо выдрессировал своих бет, что теперь они не умрут, даже если случится зомби-апокалипсис. Дерек, я тебя так сильно ненавижу, − полупрошептал парень, устало прикрывая глаза.

\- Стайлз. Стайлз, погоди, Стайлз! Ты не умрешь, Стайлз!

\- Всем помог, всех спас. Молодец, Дерек. У тебя теперь новая семья, − из уголка рта стекла тоненькая струйка крови. – Пожалуйста, присмотри за моим стариком, ладно? Он совсем же…

Стайлз замолчал. Совершенно белый, с бесцветными губами. Сердце остановилось. Дерек дернул молнию на толстовке. Футболка на груди была разодрана поперек, но рана была не смертельной, если бы вовремя остановили кровотечение.

\- Нет! Стайлз!

Дерек раскрыл холодный рот и с силой выдохнул, загоняя воздух в легкие, снова и снова. Прижав свободную руку к груди, он старался залечить раны. Кожа медленно и нехотя затягивалась. Неожиданно Стайлз распахнул глаза, самостоятельно делая глубокий вдох, и в ужасе уставился на зависшее в нескольких дюймах от него лицо Дерека.

\- Я не очень хочу знать, что ты собирался делать, − задушено пропищал парень.

Хэйл отстранился, сев на колени и неожиданно для самого себя рассмеялся.

\- Охренеть, боже! Ты умеешь смеяться!

\- Ты – самое дурное недоразумение моей жизни.

\- Я буду считать это комплиментом, − огрызнулся Стилински. 

Он все так же лежал бледный, не делая попыток подняться, и аккуратно, медленно дышал.

\- Я думал, я умру.

\- Ты и умер.

\- А. Так это я в раю.

\- Ты не в раю.

\- Нет? В аду? Черт…

\- Ты выжил.

\- О, − только и сказал Стайлз, вновь закрывая глаза. – А если бы я умер, я бы увидел свою маму.

Дерек не знал, что ответить. Он невесомо коснулся лба Стилински рукой, тоже закрыл глаза и ощутил, как яркий свет вокруг гаснет, возвращая его в темноту. Хэйл открыл глаза. Перед ним на кровати лежал Стайлз и без всякого выражения смотрел в упор на альфу. Это был новый сон, понял Дерек. Другой, в котором умирает уже сам Стилински. Дерек шумно поднялся, Стайлз не сказал ни слова, наблюдая за ним.

\- Надо осмотреть твои раны, и тебе надо поспать. Со Скоттом и Джексоном все в порядке. С Лидией тоже. Они в больнице. Завтра мы навестим их с Дитоном, он им точно поможет. Ты понял?

Стайлз перевел взгляд на край кровати.

\- Где у вас аптечка? На кухне? − Дерек сделал шаг в сторону двери.

\- Погоди. Ты… − Стилински замялся, не зная, как закончить, − тот альфа, он еще в городе? − Дерек нахмурился, вернувшись в поле зрение подростка. – Он же знает наш запах. Скотт ему глаз выцарапал, ты знаешь? И Джексона он, получается, не добил. Он же мстить будет, нет?

Дерек со свистом выдохнул, Стайлз не сразу понял, что это из-за отросших на несколько секунд клыков. Хэйл был страшно зол на этого пришельца, посмевшего напасть на бет стаи, минуя альфу. У оборотней были свои законы, которым следовало подчиняться. Даже стая альф не должна была такое себе позволять.

\- Мне было так страшно. Впервые мне было так страшно. Дерек, на тебя когда-нибудь бросался огромный волк? Наверное, если бы не он, я бы мог сам умереть от разрыва сердца. А Джексон меня защитил… Твою мать, Уиттмор! Уиттмор защитил меня! Господи, я такой бесполезный. Скотт был прав, я же человек. Я же просто человек…

\- Если бы ты не вмешался, альфа разорвал бы Джексона и Лидию. Если бы ты не отвлек его, он бы точно задрал Скотта. Стайлз, ты делаешь куда больше, чем можешь себе представить.

Стилински сморщился и устало закрыл глаза.

\- Мой отец уехал с Питером. Когда он вернется?

\- Я не думаю, что он вернется скоро. Они поехали к миссис МакКолл.

Стайлз понимал, что это значит и что за этим последует.

\- Мне страшно, − честно признался парень.

\- Бойд, Эрика и Айзек в убежище. Другие в больнице, а вместе с твоим отцом Питер, может, он и не внушает доверия, но он сильный и опытный оборотень. А я останусь у тебя, пока шериф не вернется, пойдет?

\- Я никогда бы не подумал, что буду рад твоей компании, но, да. Я согласен, − Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз. – Вот только тебе надо переодеться, ты весь в крови.

\- Как и ты, − заметил Хэйл. – И у тебя нет подходящей для меня одежды.

\- У отца есть. Посмотри в его комнате, в комоде справа. Последняя дверь прямо по коридору.

Дерек кивнул, скидывая куртку и вешая ее на стул. Стайлз принял вертикальное положение, перед глазами все слегка расплывалось.

\- У нас аптечка в ванне. Я сам все сделаю.

И впервые Хэйл понял, что Стайлз вел себя так не из-за недоверия альфе. Он просто не хотел казаться еще более слабым в своих же глазах. Дерек молча вышел из комнаты.

Часы показывали полчетвертого. Стайлз медленно поднялся, порылся в рюкзаке, извлекая таблетки, прописанные мисс Морэлл. Двойная доза после ужастика в кино, как он обещал. Тройная доза после нападения альфы на автостоянке. И еще таблетка, чтобы можно было уснуть без сновидений.

Стайлз сидел в ванне, вытянув ноги и откинувшись назад. В голове было приятно пусто. Он боялся закрыть глаза, вновь увидеть красные радужки в темноте, услышать злобный рык. Но таблетки начинали действовать. Все тревоги уходили, оставляя после себя блаженное _Ничего_. Сердце отстукивало мерные ритмы, а руки не дрожали. Наверное, еще и потому что где-то в доме, рядом, был Дерек, самый-суровый-альфа-штата. Стайлз хихикнул, завернул вентили и вышел, кутаясь в полотенце. Протерев ладонью запотевшее стекло, парень уставился на свое отражение. Огромные глаза и узкие зрачки. Стайлз протянул руку, касаясь холодной поверхности. Отражение повторило. И вдруг улыбнулось ему. Стилински опешил, отдернув руку, отражение не торопилось повторить за ним. В ужасе попятившись, Стайлз запнулся о собственную неаккуратно сброшенную одежду и повалился на пол.

Едва Дерек услышал грохот в ванне, как без раздумий кинулся туда, но прямо перед ним распахнулась дверь и в клубах пара в коридор шагнул Стилински.

\- Стайлз? С тобой все в порядке? – Дерек замер, прислушиваясь к сердцу парня. Это было гораздо сложнее, чем обычно: в нос ударили резкие запахи шампуня, мыла и запах самого Стайлза, терпкий, сочный, настойчивый.

Словно марионетка, Стилински развернулся к оборотню и сделал неуверенный шаг. Не понимая, что происходит, Дерек отступил. Он бы никогда и никому не позволил загнать себя в угол, но это был всего лишь Стайлз, всего лишь человек. Спина Хэйла встретилась со стеной.

\- Стайлз, − вкрадчиво позвал альфа.

Парень молча перевел взгляд с глаз на губы.

\- Мой дом – мои правила, − напомнил он.

\- Я это помню, − отозвался Дерек.

Стайлз опустил взгляд еще ниже. На Хэйле была домашняя одежда отца. Футболка была одета задом наперед и вообще наизнанку, видимо, альфа торопился, а шнурок спортивных штанов не был завязан и убран за пояс.

\- Ты футболку неправильно надел. Переодень ее, − тихо произнес Стайлз.

Как загипнотизированная дудочником кобра, Дерек потянул край футболки вверх, а когда снял, обнаружил, что Стайлз уже стоит перед ним на коленях.

\- Что ты…?!

Но Стилински, не слушая, дернул штаны вниз вместе с бельем и одним движением захватил мягкий член в рот. Дереку вышибло воздух из легких. Внезапное ощущение горячего и влажного рта накрыло его, как лавина в горах. Стайлз провел рукой вверх по внутренней стороне бедра, обхватил основание члена. Дерек судорожно вздохнул, стараясь унять подскочившее сердцебиение. Выходило плохо. Он положил руку на голову Стайлза, старясь мягко ее отодвинуть, но Стилински чуть раскрыл рот, резко втянув в себя воздух, и сразу же вновь сомкнул губы. Прохладный воздух обжег член по всей длине, сразу сменившись горячим языком. Жест из отталкивающего превратился в притягивающий. Хэйл и забыл, кто он, где и что здесь делает. Он запрокинул голову, глухо застонав. Стайлз самозабвенно заглатывал член, задерживаясь на самой головке, рукой помогая и оттягивая кожу назад, целовал чувствительную плоть, лизал самый кончик, слизывая выступающую смазку. И вновь заглатывал, пропуская его между гландами. Если Дерек и думал когда-либо о смерти, то никогда не предполагал, что она случится с ним из-за умелого рта шестнадцатилетнего подростка. «Боже, за это сажают». Стайлз выпустил изо рта член, продолжая дрочить рукой и опустился ниже, заглатывая по очереди каждое яичко. Он вылизал каждый дюйм, не открывая глаз. «Откуда, черт возьми, он этому научился?» Стилински прошелся языком вверх по стволу и вновь зажал губами головку, скользнув одной рукой вверх, оглаживая кубики пресса, и выше, лаская сосок.

\- Стайлз… Стайлз, стой…

Ловкий язык прошелся по уздечке, окончательно лишая Дерека способности связно мыслить. У Хэйла закатывались глаза от наслаждения, а ноги начинали подгибаться. Стайлз крутил языком вокруг головки, работая рукой и сжимая ее сильнее, приближая к своему рту, словно хотел выжать из альфы все соки, а после заглатывал член целиком и буквально позволял ему трахать себя в рот. Дерек чувствовал приближающийся оргазм, когда последней каплей терпения стал стон Стилински. Хэйл, практически теряя сознание, посмотрел вниз на красные, распухшие губы подростка, на длинные ресницы закрытых глаз. Стайлз сжал рукой мошонку, и Дерек с глубоким стоном кончил, изливаясь Стайлзу в рот. Тот отстранился, чуть запрокинув голову, от губ тянулась тонкая мутно-молочная слюнка. Сердце бешено колотилось, колени едва заметно дрожали, в отличие от пульса Стилински, абсолютно ровного и спокойного. Парень сглотнул сперму и облизался. Похоже, теперь самым возбуждающим и сексуальным для Дерека навсегда останутся испачканные семенем губы Стайлза. 

Вот только сначала он разберется, какая муха его укусила.

\- Стайлз? – тихо позвал Дерек.

Стилински не ответил. Хэйл дернул штаны вверх, чуть сморщившись, когда трусы зажали еще не до конца расслабленный член, и присел напротив. Черт возьми, за один день случилось слишком много событий.

\- Ста…?

Подросток упал без чувств прямо в заботливо распахнутые руки альфы.

* * *  
Как только погасла лампочка в реанимационном отделении, Лидия соскочила с места. В коридор вышел врач. Предупреждая все вопросы, он поднял руку, призывая к молчанию:

\- Его жизнь вне опасности, − Мартин со слезами облегчения опустилась обратно на стул в приемной. – Удивительно, но он очень легко перенес операцию.

Сидящий тут же Скотт покивал. Ему самому наложили шину на руку и грудную клетку. Правда, он уже ощущал, как кости срослись, но пугать персонал подобными заявлениями не хотел. – Мы сейчас переведем его в обычную палату. Он под наркозом, поэтому можете ехать домой, он не проснется раньше завтрашнего полудня.

\- Спасибо вам большое, − Скотт протянул руку, желая выразить свою признательность. Врач с улыбкой ее пожал.

\- Это я виновата, − прошептала Лидия, едва хирург скрылся за углом. – Джексон предупреждал, из-за меня он слабее. Это все я виновата. Мой иммунитет…

\- Лидия, это не так.

\- Это так, Скотт! Я заставила его туда приехать. Я позвонила и сказала, что буду там ждать его. И если он не заберет меня, то, наверняка, меня сожрут волки…

Скотт раздосадовано откинул голову назад, прижимаясь затылком к стене, закрыв глаза.

\- Это моя вина, господи, что я наделала.

\- Лидия…

Но девушка покачала головой, поднимаясь.

\- Я умоюсь. Взять тебе минералки?

МакКолл отказался и устало прикрыл глаза. Лидия ушла. Мимо прокатили бесчувственного Джексона. Теперь, когда опасность миновала, можно было вернуться к себе в койку и попытаться уснуть, может, ему бы даже приснилась Эллисон. Раздался звонок мобильного.

\- Да, босс?

\- Скотт, ты в порядке?

\- Жить буду.

\- Как Джексон?

\- Прооперировали, − МакКолл почесал висок. – Вы… приедете?

\- Я уже еду.

\- Тогда я вас подожду.

Персонал больницы сновал туда-сюда, навевая дремоту. Волк внутри измотался и требовал заслуженного сна, но Скотт упорно сидел на жестком, неудобном стуле под, казалось, слепящими люминесцентными лампами и не двигался с места даже на дюйм. Скотт не был идиотом: тот альфа еще жив и, значит, в любой момент может напасть снова. Похоже, сегодня ночью пришельцы объявили стае Дерека настоящую войну.

* * *  
Первое, что ощутил Стайлз – неприятную влагу. Недовольно просопев, он перевернулся на другой бок, оставляя в стороне лужицу слюней. За окном во всю светило солнце, были слышны трели птиц. Наступило благое воскресенье, когда можно спать хоть до самого обеда. Стайлз улыбнулся сквозь дремоту. 

И резко распахнул глаза, меняясь в лице. Спохватившись, он поднялся, откидывая одеяло в сторону и ощупывая кожу, проверяя бока, руки – все было целое, никаких ран и гематом. Облегченно вздохнув, Стайлз откинулся обратно на подушку. Должно быть, очередной сон. Снизу послышался звон посуды. Если отец дома, значит, должен быть вкусный завтрак. Стилински отбросил одеяло в сторону и поспешил натянуть шорты.

Из кухни и вправду тянуло чем-то вкусным. Стайлз сбежал с лестницы и проскользил по паркету, хватаясь рукой за косяк с улыбкой во все зубы. Но первое, что он увидел – напряженного Дерека, гипнотизирующего чашку с кофе. Оборотень медленно поднял глаза на парня, не меняя позы, не говоря ни слова и не меняясь в лице.

\- Стайлз, доброе утро.

\- Пап, − парень скованно кивнул. Конечно, было бы глупо надеяться, что это все же окажется дурным сном. Плечи сами собой опустились, а улыбка погасла.

\- Садись, поешь, − на столе появилась тарелка горячих блинчиков с яблочным джемом.

Дерек не отрываясь следил за подростком, пока тот устраивался справа от него. Стайлз смотрел на спину отца, моющего испачканные в тесте миски.

\- Так… ты теперь в курсе всего?

\- Удивительно, что ты до сих пор жив, Стайлз.

\- Пап, я…!

\- Господи, Стайлз! – шериф бросил губку в недомытую плошку и уперся руками о край раковины, беря под контроль эмоции. – Как я мог, господи… пока ты… ты был там везде и…

\- Пап, ты… мы, может быть, потом поговорим?

Стилински старший развернулся. Стайлз узнал этот взгляд. Точно так же его отец смотрел на него, когда тот появился после игры, где он вырвал победу, после того, как его похитил и избил Джерард.

\- Я шериф, а ты, − отец махнул рукой на парня, − феноменальный счастливчик и спаситель оборотней Бикон Хиллс. Я, кажется, теперь понимаю, о чем именно говорила твоя мама, каждый раз, когда у меня был вызов сто восемьдесят семь.

\- Убийство, − перевел Стайлз вслух, но никому конкретно.

\- Я против. Чтоб ты знал… и ты, − шериф посмотрел на Дерека, сумевшего, наконец, отлипнуть взглядом от подростка, − я против всего, что тут творится. Но раз уж остановить это никак нельзя, то я тебе помогу.

Хэйл сдержанно кивнул, возвращая взгляд к кружке с кофе.

\- Что ж, ешьте, отдыхайте. А я поеду в участок, придумывать, как именно горный лев смог чуть не задрать двух парней.

\- Спасибо, пап.

Шериф развел руками, признавая свое полное поражение. Стайлз виновато улыбнулся и запихал в рот первый блинчик. Целиком.

\- Что ты помнишь? – подал голос Дерек, когда машина шерифа отъехала от дома. Стайлз вскинул голову, глядя на альфу огромными и чуть удивленными глазами.

\- На нас напал какой-то долбанутый оборотень. Чуть не убил Скотта и Джексона. Погонял меня в супермаркете. Потом появился ты со стаей, оборотень сбежал, приехал мой отец. Ты повез меня домой, и я отрубился по дороге.

Брови Дерека взлетели вверх:

\- И все?!

Стайлз нервно почесал висок.

\- А что еще было? Я что-то пропустил?

Хэйл молча уперся локтями в стол и закрыл лицо ладонями. Бессонная ночь, постоянные звонки Дитону, дяде и МакКоллу. Очередной транс Стайлза и… чертов минет в коридоре – Дерек думал, что сойдет с ума к утру, пока сидел в комнате Стилински, вслушиваясь в шорохи улиц, спиной ощущая присутствие, запах, дыхание парня, мирно спавшего в кровати. Он и сейчас чувствовал его запах, чертов запах Стайлза. Если это был еще один побочный эффект его загадочной болезни, то лучшим было бы держаться от него подальше и вообще спихнуть его Питеру. Хотя… Дерек опустил ладони, глядя поверх на парня. Нет, точно не Питеру. И не Айзеку. Может быть, Бойду, Эрике или Скотту.

\- Эй, Волчара?

\- Ты едва встал и уже распускаешь язык.

\- Ой, − скажи «язык» при Стилински, и он обязательно о нем вспомнит. И облизнется. Дерек подавил в себе страдальческий стон: вот уж о чем сейчас лучше было не думать.

\- Я еду в больницу, − лучшим сейчас было потерять подростка из поля видимости.

\- Эй, погоди! Я с тобой! – Стайлз сорвался с места и протопал в свою комнату переодеваться.

Альфы едва ли сунулись бы днем. Волки – ночные хищники. Тем не менее, перестраховаться бы стоило. Это было здраво и объективно правильно, особенно, если учесть, что камаро сейчас должно было бы быть около убежища, но… Дерек не был уверен, что переживет даже десять минут в полуметре от Стилински. Но всякие сомнения были развеяны звонком.

\- Это Дитон. Кажется, ему необходимо тебя увидеть.

Стилински стоял боком к входу, у раскрытого шкафа, переменяя футболку. Дерек скользнул по телу беглым взглядом, выискивая повреждения и не находя их. Он нахмурился.

\- Дитон? Босс Скотта? Я-то ему зачем?

\- Собирайся быстрее, − проворчал альфа, забирая со стула свою куртку.

* * *  
Такси остановилось перед парадным входом отеля, богато украшенного лепниной в стиле ампир. Из машины вышло двое людей в черных куртках с накинутыми капюшонами, скрывающими лица. Метрдотель лишь кивнул, без всяких вопросов пропуская их вглубь здания к лифтам.

\- Так чего я еще не знаю?

\- Центральный кабинет, координирующий работу каждого, находится здесь. В самом городе есть несколько точек с припасами: оружие, еда, медикаменты, техника, информация. Некоторые из них известны только нам.

\- Ты уверен, что он будет где-то в городе, на одной из точек?

\- Уверен.

На табло зажегся первый этаж, хромированные двери разъехались в стороны. Двое зашли внутрь лифта, один выбрал этаж, а второй скинул капюшон, на несколько мгновений являя миру бледное лицо Эллисон Арджент.

* * *  
Первое, что хотел сделать Стайлз, когда увидел спящего Скотта, тихонько развернуться и выйти прочь, но все же пересилил себя, всматриваясь в осунувшееся лицо с темными кругами под глазами. Может, опасности для здоровья и не было, но МакКолл убил нехилый запас своих оборотнических сил, заживляя себя. Дерек подошел к парню чуть наклонился, то ли прислушиваясь, то ли принюхиваясь. Очевидно, удовлетворенный результатами, он развернулся и вышел из палаты, вытащив за собой и Стайлза.

В палате Джексона их встретил Дитон. Похоже, у всех в больнице выдалась тяжелая ночь. Стайлз запоздало испытал чувство вины и потер переносицу, старательно не глядя на перебинтованного Уиттмора.

\- Плохо выглядите, − заметил Хэйл.

\- Это были раны альфы, они бы не затянулись до конца, используй они только свои силы. Более того, это, скорее всего, бы их убило. Но сейчас все в порядке, не беспокойся, им лишь надо отоспаться и хорошо питаться ближайшие дни.

Наверное, лишь сейчас Дерек смог действительно глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть.

\- Как и вам, − заметил Хэйл. Дитон едва заметно улыбнулся и переключил свое внимание на Стайлза:

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты рассказал о своем сне. Пройдемте, − консультирующий ветеринар прошел в соседнюю палату, оказавшейся на деле небольшой комнаткой отдыха.

\- Лидия? Ты как?.. Мисс Морэлл??!

Школьный психолог улыбнулась, кивнув в знак приветствия. Лидия слабо помахала рукой.

\- Прошу тебя, не надо громких звуков. Здесь же везде пациенты. Морэлл в курсе всего, она моя давняя знакомая и… в каком-то смысле напарница, − Дитон сел на диван рядом с Морэлл. Для Дерека, похоже, это не было новостью, а вот Стайлз же мог лишь хлопать глазами. – Присаживайтесь.

Дерек и Стайлз сели напротив, а Мартин поднялась:

\- Я думаю, я лучше поеду домой и, наконец, отосплюсь. Я вернусь после обеда. Он ведь еще не проснется?

Дитон покачал головой. Стилински махнул на прощание рукой. Никакой тональный крем не мог скрыть уставшее лицо девушки.

\- А теперь расскажи, что ты видел?

Стайлз вкратце описал свой ночной кошмар и расчлененные трупы. Дитон с Морэлл переглянулись.

\- Я предположил, что ты можешь быть в каком-то смысле похож на нас, когда ты смог поставить барьер при попытке поймать каниму и ее хозяина.

\- Такой, как вы?

\- Наша профессия раньше звучала, как колдуны, жрецы или друиды. Издревле мы состоим в союзе с кланами оборотней и помогаем им контролировать свои силы.

Стайлз потер виски:

\- Наверное, скажите вы мне это пару месяцев назад, я бы рассмеялся, но… И что это значит? Я друид? Как в «Астериксе и Обеликсе»? Я могу сварить крутое зелье супер силы?

\- В каком-то смысле. Твой сон – это отчасти предвидение, отчасти – предупреждение. Возможно, что-то еще, здесь все зависит от опытности колдуна. В твоем случае… это скорее предупреждение.

\- Это очень хорошо, знаете ли, потому что я не хочу, чтоб на моих глазах задрали моих друзей.

Дитон понимающе кивнул.

\- Однако мы были не уверены, это было всего лишь предположение, поэтому я попросил Морэлл позаниматься с тобой. Тогда-то и всплыл твой психоз. Нервное расстройство следствие перестроения функционирования твоего мозга. Если сказать проще, возможность видеть будущее лишает тебя эмоциональной стабильности. Чтобы хоть как-то облегчить этот процесс, мы постарались сделать для тебя лекарство.

\- Которое вы мне и прописали? – обратился Стилински к Морэлл.

\- Да. Ты выпил его вчера? Двойную дозу, как я просила.

\- А… вчера… после кино. Нет, после кино – нет. Ну, вы же знаете, что случилось. Я уже дома выпил, − Дерек напрягся, всматриваясь в профиль подростка: Стайлз вспомнил? – Меня Дерек привез и… − Стилински рассеянно поморгал, − мне приснился еще один сон. Или теперь правильнее сказать «у меня было видение»? В общем, я в нем умер. Мне сердце распороли… − Стайлз потер лоб, выскребая из тумана сознания кусочки самой кошмарной ночи, что приключалась с ним со времен альфы-Питера в школе. – Потом я таблетки принял, Дерек остался меня охранять, − Дитон приподнял бровь, глянув на Хэйла. – Я принял душ и, кажется, уснул. Кстати, Волчара, это ты меня в кровать уложил? Я точно вырубился в душе, ничего не помню дальше.

Хэйл сжал челюсть так, что желваки заиграли под кожей и шумно, раздраженно выдохнул.

\- Сколько ты выпил таблеток? – спросила Морэлл, нахмурившись.

\- Ааа… ну, четыре?

Психолог вытянулась в лице. Наверное, контролируй себя чуть меньше, она бы и за голову схватилась.

\- Стайлз, это очень, очень сильное снадобье. Если я говорю «очень» − это значит действительно сильное, понимаешь?

\- Ммм, да.

\- Знаешь, что сейчас поразительно? То, что ты сидишь здесь! Живой! – резко выдохнув, Морэлл откинулась на спинку дивана и закрыла глаза, очевидно, считая до десяти. Дитон устало и обреченно протер глаза.

\- Стайлз, будь внимательнее в следующий раз и прислушивайся, что тебе врачи говорят.

\- Я уже понял, − быстро отчеканил парень и неожиданно замер. – Погодите, вы сказали, что раны альфы заживают дольше обычного и, в общем и целом, едва ли заживут до конца. Откуда в нашем городе еще один альфа?

\- Пришлый, − подал голос Дерек.

\- Разве оборотень без стаи не омега?

\- Бывают ситуации, когда не бета покидает стаю, становясь омегой. Иногда альфа теряет сразу целую стаю. И становится слабее. Вспомни Питера.

\- А, так этот альфа пришел откуда-то за твоей стаей? Но почему тогда он их чуть не убил? Или это так надо? Он не хотел их убивать? Нет, я не понимаю…

\- Скорее всего, − вступил Дитон, − он хотел их убить. Ослабив тем самым местного альфу и позже убив его. Пришлый оборотень собрал бы в Бикон Хиллс свою новую стаю.

\- Но Дерек же сильнее, да? Ты сильнее??

\- Господи, Стайлз, − чуть не простонал Хэйл.

\- Дерек достаточно силен, чтобы с этим справиться. Не волнуйся, тот альфа сейчас слаб – Скотт с Джексоном постарались, а ты здорово придумал с рябиной. Ему потребуется некоторое время прийти в себя.

\- Да, и то верно.

\- Сегодня к таблеткам не притрагивайся. И аддералл не пей, − напомнила мисс Морэлл.

\- Я понял, − Стайлз виновато покосился на нее.

\- Раз понял, то иди к МакКоллу, стая притащилась его попроведать, − буркнул Хэйл.

\- Он очнулся? Он что ли очнулся? Я тогда пошел, я был рад… в смысле, спасибо. Я, ээ…

\- Просто выйди и дверь закрой с той стороны, − процедил сквозь зубы Дерек.

\- Да, я уже ушел, ушел, испарился!

Стилински практически выбежал за дверь. А Дерек, наконец, прикрыл глаза, лишившись настойчивого и нервного сердцебиения подростка под боком.

\- У вас есть что-нибудь по иммунитету Мартин?

\- Она согласилась попробовать несколько заклинаний, которые бы смогли его заблокировать. Как только мы это узнаем, можно будет делать предположения о его природе.

\- Мне лишь надо знать, есть ли опасность, что из-за него Джексон вновь окажется канимой.

\- Я работаю над этим, − Морэлл поджала губы. – Лидия сама перенервничала этой ночью. На ней лица нет, если ты не заметил.

\- Но она же уже давно к вам пришла.

\- Она пришла ко мне за психологической помощью в отношениях со своим парнем, а не с желанием стать подопытной.

Дерек сощурился, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение колдуньи. Морэлл заметила это и чуть заметно вздернула подбородок.

\- Или ты про ее недавний визит, когда она просто просидела у меня в кресле два часа, плача навзрыд из-за концерта, устроенного Уиттмором? Из-за того, что ее уверили, будто она опасна для оборотней? Дерек, ведь это ты наговорил это своему бете.

Хэйл скрипнул зубами.

\- Мне нужно знать наверняка. Если есть хоть маленький шанс, малейшая возможность, что ее иммунитет может быть опасен, она должна держаться от всех нас подальше. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда в городе торчит стая альф.

\- Тогда, может, и Стайлза стоит отослать? Ведь он всего лишь человек. И сегодня он чуть не умер, подставив, между прочим, тебя под удар.

\- Стилински – это не твоя забота. Ты варишь зелья, ты химик, так и вари, − отчеканил оборотень.

\- Дерек, − мягко урезонил Дитон. Тот недовольно поерзал на диване. – Он просто волнуется, − обратился ветеринар к своей напарнице.

\- Я это понимаю, − Морэлл закатила глаза.

\- Дерек. Мне кажется, тебя волнует еще что-то?

С минуту в комнате стояло молчание. Хэйл уперся локтями в колени, растер лицо, пересчитал полоски на ковре и, наконец, заговорил:

\- Стайлз был ранен. Но он как-то вылечился. Полностью. Он сейчас едва ли понимает, что творится кругом и ему совершенно некогда думать об этом. Но однажды он об этом задумается и спросит меня. Поэтому сейчас я спрашиваю вас. Как он мог вылечиться? Это предвидение дает такие возможности? Как я погляжу, оно, наоборот, у него все силы отнимает и возможность адекватно мыслить.

\- Разве ты его не лечил?

\- Вы же сами сказали, что никаких оборотнических чудес, − Дерек изобразил руками «вуаля» как фокусник.

Дитон откинулся на спинку дивана. Исцеление Стайлза не могло произойти за счет его скромных человеческих возможностей регенерации:

\- Это невозможно.

\- Но это случилось. Вы сами его только что видели: он живее всех живых.

\- Это возможно, только если у вас произошел обмен энергиями, − задумчиво проговорила Морэлл. – Теоретически, это возможно. Когда сегодня Дитон залечивал Джексона, для подпитки я перекачивала в него силы МакКолла. Заживляющая способность оборотней действует абсолютно на всех, вполне вероятно, что ты мог отдать ему часть своей силы. Ты передавал ему ее? Старался избавить от боли?

Дерек сделал лучшее, что умел: изобразил каменное лицо.

\- Нет. Не знаю. Я лишь проник в его сон, где он умер. Старался оживить, залечить раны.

Морэлл пожала плечами:

\- В принципе этого вполне могло хватить.

\- Да, наверное.

\- Что ж, моя работа здесь окончена. Поеду к себе продолжать изучать противооборский иммунитет, − последние слова явно были адресованы хмурому Хэйлу.

\- Спасибо за помощь сегодня, − Дитон поднялся, желая проводить ее до двери.

\- Если бы ты все сделал без меня, я бы обиделась.

Ветеринар плотнее закрыл дверь и развернулся. Дерек развалился на диване, откинув голову назад. Он был бледнее обычного с кругами под глазами.

\- Не советовал бы таким показываться перед стаей.

Хэйл молчал. Ветеринар вернулся на свое прежнее место.

\- Так что тебя так беспокоит на самом деле?

Дерек вскинул голову, на секунду полыхнув красными глазами. Шумный выдох отдаленно напомнил приглушенный рык.

\- Стайлз.

Дитон приподнял брови.

\- С ним что-то происходит. Что-то не то… Когда он был в трансе, он взял и… − Дерек опустил голову, сдаваясь, − взял и сделал мне охрененный минет прямо в коридоре собственного дома.

К его удивлению, Дитон улыбнулся и как-то необычно хмыкнул.

\- Это как раз-таки не странно, − Хэйл не понимающе уставился на своего советчика. – Каждый ищет защиту у альфы, когда ему угрожает опасность. Организм Стайлза, находясь в бессознательном состоянии и отравленный лекарством, нуждался в твоей силе.

\- Он же не бета.

\- Нет, − легко согласился Дитон. – Он твоя пара.

Впервые в жизни у Дерека от удивления отвисла челюсть.

* * *  
Скотта облепили подростки. Уже на подходе Стилински услышал бодрые голоса и смех. Он высунулся из-за двери.

\- А вот и наш рябиновый волшебник, − пропела Эрика, закидывая руку ему на шею и беря парня в оборот.

Стилински неловко подошел к постели друга.

\- Ты как?

\- Все в порядке, − улыбнулся МакКолл. – Ночью пришлось немного потратиться, но сейчас все хорошо. К тому же у меня есть ос-во-бож-де-ни-е! Так что ближайшую неделю я официально могу торчать дома.

\- Дерек тебе не позволит, − усмехнулся Бойд, занявший стул у окна.

Скотт пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться. Сейчас ему было бы плевать на все. Подпирающий плечом стену Айзек отлип, приободряюще пихнув Стилински в плечо и обратился к стае:

\- Давайте-ка до Джексона сходим.

\- Ох, Джексон, − проворковала Эрика, чмокнула на прощание Стайлза в щеку и протянула руку Бойду, заставляя его подняться. Стайлз помедлил, стоя в центре палаты и не зная, куда именно примоститься, и все же сел рядом.

\- Ты здорово придумал, чувак. Как всегда, здорово! – похвалил Скотт, подняв кверху два больших пальца. – Я тобой так горд, друг, почти как отец! Просто супер! − Стилински без сил упал лбом в одеяло, рядом со Скоттом. – Эй, ты чего? – моментально встрепенулся МакКолл. – Болит что-то? Эй? Позвать медс…

Он не сразу заметил, что плечи Стайлза мелко дрожали из-за плача. Стайлз оторвался от койки, шмыгая носом, глаза быстро порозовели, комната заполнилась солоноватым привкусом.

\- Черт возьми, Скотт. А если бы… если бы что-то случилось? – Стайлз смотрел в глаза друга и не мог сдержать слезы, одиноко и быстро скользящие по щекам. – И последнее, что мы сделали – это поругались. И как бы…

Кости давно срослись, мышцы затянулись, синяки рассосались, голова почти не болела. Но ему было плохо, он почти не спал, холодный пот прошибал спину от любого воспоминания. Ни слова не говоря, Скотт протянул руку, на которую не наложили гипс, и притянул к себе Стайлза, крепко обнимая.

\- Прости меня. Я не хотел тогда говорить то, что сказал. Я просто переживал.

\- Я знаю. Я знаю, − Стайлз в последний раз шмыгнул носом, утыкаясь в мягкую фланель больничной формы, и облегченно рассмеялся. – И все же ты был круче, друг!

Скотт отстранился, смахнув сентиментальную слезу, и рассмеялся в ответ:

\- Шутишь? Половину всего веселья провалялся без сознания!

\- Ой, ну не прибедняйся, чувак, твой волчий маникюр сотворил чудеса…!

* * *  
Морэлл устало бросила сумку в кресло и прошла на кухню налить себе сока. Ночные обряды по заживлению смертельно раненного оборотня вымотали ее до последней капли. А сорвавшийся Дерек окончательно добил. Колдунья уперлась взглядом в окно, размышляя, стоит ли принять расслабляющую ванну или сразу прилечь поспать на пару часов. Она страдальчески вздохнула. Отдыхать было некогда. Поставив пустой стакан в раковину, она прошла в спальню, накинула белый медицинский халат, лежащий на кровати, подошла к шкафу и задвинула небольшую панель. Задняя стенка щелкнула. Морэлл толкнула ее и ступила в свою святая святых – ее личная лаборатория и одновременно оборудованное кельтское святилище. Если Дитон был в безопасности за своим прилавком, то она могла быть неприкосновенна только здесь – ни один оборотень не смог бы переступить защитные барьеры.

Морэлл села за компьютер, включила автоматику: на соседнем столе закрутилась центрифуга с образцами крови. Рядом замигали лампочки блока химической безопасности. Все же за прогрессом человечества можно было признать несколько удачных изобретений. На мониторе бежали строчки вычисления ДНК Лидии, сравнивались со всеми известными противооборотническими средствами.

Если Дерек решит выступить против альф сейчас, он будет все жестче требовать результатов исследований. И противоядия. Морэлл придвинула к себе журнал наблюдений, испещренный длинным списком, зачеркнутым чуть больше, чем на половину. Раздался короткий писк. Морэлл извлекла один из образцов в центрифуге и поместила его в анализатор. На экране высветилась карта реагентов. Ничего необычного, ничего приближающего к разгадке свойств иммунитета.

Из комнаты раздался звон мобильного.

\- Да, Лидия?.. Конечно, ты можешь приехать… Нет, пока ничего.

* * *  
Дерек вжал газ в пол, выкручивая руль до упора на каждом повороте. Шины визжали, из-под колес шел дым. Он гнал максимум, нарезая круги в пригороде Бикон Хиллс. Ему надо было успокоиться. Он полностью опустил стекла, мимоходом раздосадовавшись, что когда-то не купил камаро с откидным верхом. Везде его преследовал запах Стайлза. Проходя по коридору, он слышал стаю, трущуюся в палате Джексона, он слышал смех МакКолла и Стилински.

«Пара».

Дерек резко затормозил, не жалея колодки. Камаро утробно зарычала в последний раз и замерла, клубы пыли догнали автомобиль, напоминая невесть откуда взявшийся всклоченный туман. Дерек вышел, хлопнув дверцей. На шоссе никого не было на мили вокруг. Хэйл задрал голову к небу, глубоко и тяжело дыша. В голове крутились все те нелепые, раздражающие, опасные ситуации, в которые оказывался втянут Стайлз. Везде, во всякой передряге обязательно где-то оказывался несносный пацан, раздражающий одним своим видом, своей наивностью, слабостью и отчаянной преданностью МакКоллу, Мартин, отцу и – это стоило признать – стае.

Хэйл обнял голову руками, сдавливая виски, словно боясь, что она сейчас взорвется. Пересек дорогу, глядя на выщербленный асфальт, дошел до обочины, невидящим взглядом осмотрел серо-коричневую почву. И закричал. Совершенно по-человечески, беспомощно, отчаянно и громко. Глупый, слабый ребенок въелся в мозг, смотрел на него медовыми глазами, улыбался и повторял голосом Дитона: «Пара. Пара. Пара».

Дерек, пошатываясь, дошел до ближайшего дерева и оперся об него рукой, прикрывая глаза. Голова словно налилась свинцом. В чем-то Дитон был точно прав: стае было не обязательно видеть его таким. Холодный мартовский воздух не помогал прийти в себя, напротив, словно бы замораживал весь ворох эмоций и обрывочных мыслей-образов в голове. Хэйл устало привалился к стволу спиной и медленно сполз на землю, вытянув длинные ноги и уставившись на приглушенно рычащую камаро между деревьев.

Если бы Стайлз был его парой, Волк бы почувствовал, Волк бы дал знать. Дерек прислушивался к своему зачастившему сердцу, но в нем не было ничего, кроме адреналина из-за быстрой езды.

\- Может, ему просто нужна была помощь оборотня?

\- Тогда почему он сделал это именно таким способом? Его тело, лишенное сознания, руководствовалось чистыми инстинктами, как если бы ты полностью утратил контроль над своим Волком.

\- Ему шестнадцать! У него просто играют гормоны!

\- Играют гормоны? В присутствии альфа-оборотня?

\- Я не верю, − Дерек покачал головой, поднялся и нервно зашагал вдоль стены. – Это невозможно. Он парень. Он ребенок. У него в голове черте что!

\- Это не аргументы, − мягко заметил Дитон. – Я могу ошибаться, но, кажется, среди всего твоего окружения, никто так откровенно и предельно честно не желал бы твоей смерти, как это делает он.

Хэйл замер, раздраженно уставившись на колдуна:

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

\- Он постоянно болтал, как было бы здорово, если бы твоя мохнатая шкура получила пару прорех от аконитовых пуль, и, тем не менее, раз за разом он спасал тебя и помогал выжить стае. А в завершении всего, его внутреннее Я, лишенное страхов быть непонятым или отвергнутым, хочет от тебя единственного – быть любимым.

\- Это невозможно, − Дерек с силой растер лоб над бровями.

\- Разве тебя не раздражает, когда от него пахнет кем-то другим?

Невольно, Дерек прислушался, выискивая среди гомона больницы голос Стилински. «Если в следующий раз, я решу получить очередную порцию ужаса в печенку, выруби меня лопатой, ок? Скотт!» Ровное сердцебиение, смех. «Серьезно, тебе придется привинтить к велику саперную лопатку, уверен, ты справишься!»

Дерек сидел под деревом, завернутый в едва ощутимый аромат пробуждающегося весеннего леса. Что бы это ни было в итоге, он решил не предпринимать ничего, до тех пор, пока Стайлз (если это действительно так) не осознает своих инстинктов. Пока они не разберутся с Альфами, пока он лично не выпустит кишки одноглазому. Пока он не найдет труп Джерарда. Пока Джексон не заматереет и не будет найдено противоядие иммунитету Лидии. Пока не будет восстановлен фамильный дом Хэйлов. Пока сам Стайлз хотя бы не закончит школу и справит свое восемнадцатилетние.

Из-под машины вынырнул длинноухий заяц, еще не до конца сменивший светло-серый мех на грязно-коричневый. Дерек лениво следил, как зверек испуганно принюхивался к камаро и мелко перебирал лапами. Словно удостоверившись, что опасности нет, он сел на задние лапы напротив дисков колес и принялся рассматривать себя как в зеркале. Пора было возвращаться. Хэйл поднялся, заслышав вдалеке шум приближающейся машины, и повернул голову в ту сторону. Мимо пронесся Форд пикап, разрушая тишину и уединение оборотня. Дерек недовольно проследил за ним взглядом и шагнул из леса на обочину. Сделав несколько шагов, он замер: в метре от камаро лежал труп раздавленного зайца. На несколько секунд задумавшись, стоило ли убрать тушку или оставить как есть, Хэйл недовольно сунул подмерзающие руки в карманы куртки. Нос защекотал знакомый запах. 

Дерек медленно повернул голову, цепляя взглядом невзрачную стену деревьев, с двух сторон обступившую узкую дорогу, петляющую между оврагами леса. Хэйл практически запрыгнул в машину, вновь вжимая газ до упора, круто развернулся и помчался обратно в Бикон Хиллс. Едва стих рев мотора, на мертвого зайца спикировал сыч и унес вглубь леса, сжав в когтистых лапах и довольно угукнув. 

* * *  
\- Можно как-то сделать это быстрее?

\- Лидия, мы и так проводим одновременно несколько экспериментов.

\- Но ведь этого недостаточно. Послушайте, вы же говорили, что можно воспользоваться какими-то… заклинаниями, − Морэлл сморщилась, недовольно и расстроено одновременно. Лидия же была полна решимости и все твердила свое. – Если я попробую заклинания на себе, это будет куда быстрее!

\- Это слишком опасно, я не могу подвергать тебя такому риску, − женщина поднялась и подошла к образцам проверить их состояние.

\- Но из-за этого Джексон пострадал. Я чувствую себя монстром, уродом…

\- Лидия, ты не монстр.

\- …я не могу так больше. Если я не чудовище, я должна в этом убедиться. Я не хочу быть причиной чьей-либо смерти. Я не хочу. Пожалуйста, помогите мне.

\- Это из-за Дерека, да? Не слушай, что он говорит. Он никогда не считался с чужими чувствами и слабостями, − Морэлл уперла руки в бока, мрачно глядя на чашки Петри.

\- Так вы согласны?

\- Это опасно, − еще раз повторила колдунья.

\- Это того стоит, − возразила Лидия.

* * *  
Стая забрала Стайлза с собой. Старшие были заняты, и день оказался свободен от тренировок, разборок, учебы. Бойд выудил сетки для лакросса.

\- Боже, это чудо-ящик, да? Я думал, там только гантели. Слушай, а может, там еще ход в Нарнию есть? Вы не проверяли?

\- Попробуй-ка быть голкипером, − проигнорировал его Вернон.

\- Это совсем не мое призвание, − попытался отмахнуться Стилински, таща сачки, пока Лейхи с Бойдом вытаскивали металлическую раму, имитирующую ворота.

\- А я буду судьей!

\- Эрика, здесь нечего будет судить. Если только вон тех двоих, потому что, я знаю, они будут играть нечестно, используя запрещенные приемы. Так что сразу дай им красные карточки и выгони с поля…

\- Это не футбол, − напомнил Бойд.

\- Я не думал, что ты такой зануда, − усмехнулся Лейхи.

Оборотни переглянулись, ухмыляясь. Стайлз раздраженно поджал нижнюю губу, стянул куртку, оставаясь в одной футболке, и занял место вратаря, готовясь ловить мячи.

\- Серьезно, давайте без этих штучек, а то я попрошу у Дитона аконит и… 

Бойд и Айзек кровожадно улыбнулись, сверкнув желтыми радужками. А Стайлз мимолетом подумал, что язык его, все же враг его.

* * *  
\- Шериф Стилински.

\- Дерек?

\- Разобрались здесь?

Шериф чуть растеряно оглядел стол, заваленный бумагами и папками.

\- Как видишь, − он устало опустился на стул. – Где Стайлз?

\- Он в больнице, со Скоттом. Мне надо кое-что узнать, − Стилински кивнул Хэйлу, приглашая сесть напротив. – Уверен, у вас есть необходимая мне информация.

Шериф сцепил пальцы в замок и чуть наклонил голову, готовясь выслушать самую абсурдную или невозможную просьбу от оборотня.

\- Какие отвороты есть на автомагистрали сто девяносто три и к чему они ведут?

Чуть более адекватная и человечная просьба, чем ожидалось. Стилински откинулся на спинку, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо Дерека. Серьезный, хмурый, напряженный, он был знаком с таким состоянием не понаслышке. За все время работы было множество различных случаев. От мелких хулиганов до серийных маньяков. Иногда он терял напарников, иногда сам был подстрелен, а когда стал шерифом, голова не переставала болеть, даже когда у него был выходной.

\- Видимо, тебя интересуют закрытые объекты, − шериф ненадолго задумался. – Это как-то касается того, что случилось на автостоянке?

\- Напрямую.

Стилински задумчиво кивнул и поднялся, достал из ящиков несколько сложенных листов бумаги. Когда он развернул их на столе, это оказались подробные карты Калифорнии.

\- Так, Оровилл, Сакраменто… вот, Оберн… − Дерек склонился над столом. – Трасса 193, − шериф повел пальцем вдоль желтой линии, − Бикон Хиллс.

\- Это что?

\- Объездная к трассе Олд-Форест.

\- А это? Севернее.

\- Бывшая военная база Национальной Гвардии. Из-за опасности обвала и затопления нижних бункеров ее перенесли ближе к Оберну. Территория ничем не перекрыта, там ничего нет, кроме старых построек.

\- Тот зверь, что напал ночью, − Дерек поднял на шерифа пристальный холодный взгляд, − пришел оттуда.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Я знаю.

\- И… что ты собираешься делать?

\- Проверю. Не отправляйте туда людей. На той базе не один оборотень.

\- Черт возьми, Дерек, ты, должно быть, шутишь. Хочешь сказать, в нескольких милях от города торчит целая стая бешеных волков?

\- Мы с ними разберемся.

\- Господи, − Стилински рухнул обратно на стул, сжав пальцами переносицу. – Как? У тебя есть план?

\- Еще нет. Но теперь я знаю, где у них, по крайней мере, логово. Они повели себя не так, как должны были. И застали нас врасплох.

Дерек поблагодарил, собираясь уходить. Надо было немедленно собрать стаю, обсудить план.

\- Эй, погоди. А мне что сейчас делать? Вводить комендантский час в городе?

\- Нет, они не тронут гражданских. Просто… не говорите сыну о том, что сейчас узнали.

Шериф махнул рукой, словно говоря «само собой». Хэйл слышал, как участилось его сердцебиение.

\- С ним все будет в порядке, − Стилински поднял глаза на спину в кожаной куртке и аккуратно стриженый затылок. − Мы убьем их всех.

* * *  
К супермаркету подкатил серебристый Форд. Долговязый парень выскочил и, напевая, скрылся внутри. Через полчаса он вышел, загруженный пакетами. Закинув все в пикап, он достал из кармана джинс пачку сигарет и прикурил. Стоило бы поторопиться, но он любил позлить начальство. Выпустив дым в последний раз, он бросил бычок под ноги и лениво придавил его ботинком. Не проехав мили, взлетел датчик температуры двигателя, аварийно заглушая мотор.

\- Что за…?! − парень на холостых свернул с дороги, включая аварийку. Он поднял капот, высвечивая фонариком внутренности. Шланг от радиатора был сорван. – Твою мать!

Парень залез обратно в салон, выудив из бардачка сотовый.

\- О, ну конечно! А еще здесь нихрена нет связи!!

Надо было закурить. И отлить. Ругаясь под нос, он вышел, злобно хлопнув дверцей. Машина покачнулась. Между деревьями замерла огромная тень.

\- Чтоб я еще раз согласился поехать за этими гребаными продуктами, за этими гребаными бургерами и гребаными чизкейками…

Раздался приглушенный рык. Парень замер, медленно повернув голову в сторону леса и глубоко втянув воздух в легкие.

\- А, так это ты местный альфа. Не думал, что сам заявишься, − глаза зажглись красным, а рот скривился в ухмылке. – Что ж, давай познакомимся. Жаль, конечно, что от тебя и клочка не останется, ты уж извини: выживает сильнейший.

Без колебаний парень ступил под тень деревьев, на ходу трансформируясь. Через несколько шагов вглубь леса уже шел огромный оборотень, скаля длинные клыки и приближаясь к жертве. Альфа коротко рыкнул и бросился на чужака. На мили вокруг раздавался лязг челюстей и волчий лай. Спустя несколько минут альфа-чужак рухнул на прелую землю с перегрызенной глоткой.

* * *  
Эллисон устало потерла глаза, пролистывая уже сотую книгу и не находя хоть какой-то зацепки. Крис обзванивал всех знакомых охотников, хоть как-то связанных с Джерардом. Но пока тоже безрезультатно.

\- Это все совершенно бессмысленно. Это бессмысленная трата времени.

\- Ты устала, − Крис отложил телефон на стол, присев рядом с дочерью и приложив руку к ее лбу. – Тебе надо поспать. Продолжим завтра.

\- Завтра будет то же самое. Если кто-то и знает что-либо о нем, почему он решит это сказать? Вдруг они заодно?.. А все эти книги! Там ни слова нет про обращение, каниму, исцеление и тому подобное, − Эллисон неожиданно зевнула. – Ох, прости, я…

\- Пора спать, − мягко улыбнулся Крис, поцеловав дочь в щеку. – Иди, я сделаю еще пару звонков.

Девушка кивнула, обняла отца и вышла из подвала очередной точки, которую необходимо было прочесать. Сейчас это был двухэтажный домик в пригороде, с виду напоминающий жилище старой бабушки и двадцати кошек, скрывающий в своем фундаменте небольшую военную базу охотников за нечистью.

\- Эван? Прости, что так поздно. Мне надо знать, когда ты видел моего отца в последний раз?.. Слушай, я знаю, что у него был рак! Ты можешь просто сказать, кто и где лечил его…?! И как давно?.. Да, диктуй…

Едва Арджент нажал отбой, позади раздался голос Эллисон:

\- Ты что-то узнал?

\- Я думал, ты ушла спать.

\- Что ты узнал?

\- Эван Бруквель, если ты помнишь, одно время работал с дедом. Он один из первых узнал, что у него рак и познакомил со своим братом, онкологом. Он лечился здесь и здесь же остались его личные вещи.

\- Значит, с утра поедем к мистеру Бруквелю? – Крис кивнул.

* * *  
\- Сейчас еще рано выступать против них в открытую. Ты потерял двоих. Стая ослабла.

\- Они не будут ждать, − резко возразил Дерек. – Они уже напали. Сделали первый шаг.

\- Нам нечего противопоставить им. Мы не знаем, сколько их, − Питер обернулся к Эрике с Бойдом, − на вас могла напасть не вся стая, вы всего лишь щенки для них.

\- Мы знаем, где они залегли сейчас.

\- Ты предлагаешь сломя голову броситься к ним?

\- Они могут сменить место.

\- Могут. Но не станут. К чему им это? Они настолько уверены в себе, что едва ли посчитают нужным пытаться от нас скрыться. Грубо говоря, на четырех подростков вышел только один.

Дерек сплел пальцы и уперся в них лбом. Питер перевел взгляд на раскрытую карту Бикон Хиллс, где маркером была отмечена спрятанная военная база. Притихшие подростки, как нахохленные воробьи, сидели подле. Альфа чувствовал легкий страх, исходящий от них. Конечно, одно дело – игры в лесу и стайные советы за круглым столом, совсем другое, когда твоих друзей шинкуют в салат. Стоило взглянуть правде в глаза: у них не было практически никаких шансов. В подобной ситуации очень бы пригодились аконитовые пули Арджентов. Или небольшое чудо.

\- По одному не ходите, − заговорил Дерек, не отнимая рук от лица, − после заката нос за порог не суйте, при себе всегда иметь аконит, рябину или что угодно из лавки Дитона, держать сотовые при себе, если кто-то покажется подозрительным, немедленно звоните мне. А вообще… лучше сидите пока здесь и не высовывайтесь.

\- А как же ты? – спросил Айзек.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке − устало отозвался Хэйл.

\- Я съезжу до МакКолла, поставлю в известность, − Питер поднялся, вновь мило улыбаясь.

Дерек взглянул на него с сомнением:

\- Ты едешь к Скотту или его матери?

Дядя нахмурился, притворно недовольно покачав головой:

\- Мой дорогой племянник, ты, должно быть, сильно устал и должен немедленно поспать, раз в твоей голове бродят такие странные мысли.

У Дерека и правда совсем не было сил на что-либо, он лишь фыркнул. Вдруг в поле зрения попали сачки для лакросса.

\- Это что?

\- Мы сегодня днем немного размялись, − объяснил Бойд. − Решили, что так Стайлз отвлечется и не съедет в очередной псих.

«Стайлз. Пара. Маленький личный апокалипсис».

Альфа измождено прикрыл глаза, стараясь успокоить шум крови в ушах, как над всей округой, над всем Бикон Хиллс, раздался протяжный волчий вой.

* * *  
Морэлл уснула, не дождавшись результатов последнего теста. Заботливо накинув на колдунью свой халат, Лидия не сводила глаз с монитора, барабаня пальцами по столешнице и покачивая ногой. Результатов, как прежде, не было. Девушка протянула руку, взяла наугад один из множества журналов, блокнотов, привезенных Морэлл с собой, заполненных ее аккуратным почерком о всевозможных кельтских верованиях, обрядах и алхимических формулах на древней латыни. Она всматривалась в витиеватые буквы, как отдельные слова, разрозненные кусочки знаний начали складываться в одну большую, цельную картину. Лидия всмотрелась в расслабленное лицо женщины, тихонько подошла к образцам и перенесла несколько на соседний стол, где покоилось несчетное число склянок с порошками. Если партии нужен результат, партия его получает.

* * *  
\- Я отверчу ему голову!

\- Не кипятись.

\- Я отверчу ему голову, выпущу кишки и буду купаться в фонтанах крови этого придурка! − сидящий за рулем мужчина удрученно вздохнул. – Он должен был привезти мне чизкейк еще три часа назад!! Я голодная, голодная и злая!! Если он попадется мне на глаза прежде, чем я поем, я сожру его!

Водитель едва заметно сглотнул, не решаясь размышлять, сколько правды было в этих словах. С этой эксцентричной, любящей всегда ходить босиком барышни станется.

\- …а после я буду ломать ему палец за пальцем, палец за пальцем! Ты слышишь?! Я вытяну из него жииииилы, высушу их и сделаю себе новые плетеные фенечки… Стой! Вон его тачка!

Девушка выпрыгнула из машины, не дожидаясь ее полной остановки, и подлетела к пикапу.

\- Эй, эй, погоди, а вдруг, это не его, − мужчина с фонариком обошел Форд, высвечивая номера. Оказалась его.

\- Да плевать! Тут есть еда! Ооо, чиииизкееееек, − девушка зубами порвала пластиковую упаковку, сплюнула вырванный кусок под ноги и буквально вгрызлась в пирог.

\- Странно, что ты, имея такой характер, практически не ешь мясо, − между делом заметил ее компаньон.

\- Я не ем мясо после шести, но ради тебя прямо сейчас могу изменить своим принципам.

\- Понял. Заткнулся.

Мужчина осветил лес в округе, но никаких следов не было. Он проверил салон, заглянул под капот.

\- Радиатор протек, аккумулятор сел и батарея его сотового тоже разряжена, − мужчина помахал мертвым гаджетом. − Похоже, он отправился пешком обратно в город, чтоб вызвать эвакуатор, − девушка фыркнула.

\- Выгружай жратву, поехали обратно.

\- Разве мы поехали не за ним?

\- Мы поехали за моим чизкейком. Этот придурок сам виноват, мог бы тупо допихать свою тачку до базы. Практически уверена, что он сейчас напивается в одном из баров, ожидая, когда откроется самая дешевая автомастерская. Спецом, чтоб выбесить меня еще больше!

\- Ладно, я отвезу тебя обратно и все же съезжу до города.

Девушка рассмеялась.

\- Зачем жечь бензин? Пусть этот кусок тупого оленя сам возвращается. Тем более что ему лучше бы сделать это как можно быстрее, потому что я теперь хочу выпустить ему кишки просто из принципа, − с этими словами она развернулась, задрав голову к небу, и громко завыла, сотрясая воздух и пугая каждую собаку в Бикон Хиллс.

* * *  
Стайлз не видел Скотта уже несколько дней, впрочем, как и других из стаи. Отец говорил, что они сейчас все время проводят за тренировками и им некогда. Стайлз не понимал, как может быть «некогда». В смысле, он же не щенок, который требует, чтоб с ним поиграли. Настолько некогда, что они не могли даже отправить смс? Несколько раз он видел в школе Лидию, но успевал переброситься лишь парой фраз: она всегда спешила к Джексону в больницу. Его все еще не выписали, и миссис МакКолл настоятельно не рекомендовала это делать. И за всем этим Стайлз ощущал, что что-то происходит, но о чем все старательно молчат. Скотт не мог бы предпочесть совет Дерека советам Стайлза. Отец не стал бы пропадать в участке в свои законные выходные, словно бы избегая оставаться с сыном наедине. Хотя, конечно, отца он мог понять. Скрывать от него оборотней было куда круче, чем очередной провал теста. «Кстати, о тесте…»

Мистер Морган слишком много черкал в его бумажках. Стайлз чуть приподнялся из-за парты, стараясь заглянуть, что творилось на учительском столе. Учитель глянул на него поверх очков, пригвождая к месту.

\- Итак, мистер Стилински, я могу вас поздравить.

\- Мне кажется, вы забыли добавить чуть больше радости в голос, − промямлил Стайлз, подходя ближе.

\- Я оставил ее вам, − математик протянул тест. – Ты смог решить даже пример повышенной сложности. Ты отлично подготовился, − в углу красовалась жирная «А+».

\- Йо-хо-хо-хо-хоо!! Я круче всех! Я круче всех и каждого! Дыыыааа!! – парень осекся, взглянув на учителя. – Спасибо за пересдачу. Эмм, я, пожалуй, пойду.

\- Иди, господи, и избавь меня от своей вертлявости, − учитель захлопнул журнал и принялся собирать все материалы в стопку.

Стайлз не переставал улыбаться во все двадцать восемь, даже когда выехал к дому. Он попытался дозвониться до МакКолла, но вновь нарвался на автоответчик. Это начинало раздражать. Стилински бросил сотовый на соседнее сиденье и выкрутил руль, резко сворачивая к больнице. Если стая носится где-то в лесу и не желает с ним общаться, то уж хотя бы Лидия и Джексон могут составить ему компанию. Даже Джексон, который так и не получил порцию благодарности от Стайлза, а парень не любил быть должным.

Стайлз уверенно прошагал мимо регистратуры, с коротким стуком открыл дверь в палату, и встретил в койке донельзя удивленную сморщенную старушку.

\- Простите, я, кажется, ошибся, − парень поспешно прикрыл дверь, отыскал глазами номер палаты и вернулся к дежурному врачу. – Можно узнать, где находится Уиттмор? Он был во второй палате…

\- Джексон Уиттмор? Его выписали два дня назад, − приветливая девушка защелкала по клавиатуре, проверив в базе. – Довольно странно, учитывая, что он перенес такую сложную операцию. А кстати, ты его друг?

\- Я? Да, я одноклассник.

Девушка наклонилась чуть ближе, зашептав почти в лицо:

\- Слушай, а ты ничего не знаешь, что случилось ночью? Кто на него напал? Здесь было много копов, говорили, будто опять горный лев. Но, мне кажется, это все ложь. Сам посуди: стали бы его забирать из больницы, едва он перенес операцию? К тому же родители за ним не приезжали, его забрал шериф. Мне кажется, − она придвинулась еще ближе, − все дело в пришельцах. Может, его похитили и на нем ставили опыты? А сейчас он в руках федералов? Ведь всегда какая-то фигня начинается в таких маленьких и тихих городках, как наш.

\- Ээ, пришельцы. Нет, я не думаю, что это пришельцы, − Стайлз нахмурился, переваривая все услышанное. Девушка недовольно надула губы.

\- Все равно здесь что-то нечисто, − упрямо заявила она и вернулась к своим делам.

\- Да здесь вообще дохрена что нечисто, − пробормотал Стайлз, вылетая из больницы. Лидия врала ему. Отец забрал Джексона несколько дней назад и ничего об этом не сказал. Вся стая куда-то пропала, Скотт не отвечал на звонки. Как будто одномоментно Стилински превратился в выбывшую из шахматной партии пешку.

\- Дерек! Дерек! – Стайлз дернул входную дверь, оказавшуюся запертой, выругался и обошел дом кругом. Нигде не было хоть каких-либо следов пребывания оборотней. Следующим пунктом стало убежище. Стилински обернулся, разворачивая старенький джип, и не видел, как на другой стороне опушки из-за деревьев показалась волчья морда.

Убежище было пусто. Стайлз обошел каждый закоулок, облазил все лестницы, проверил комнаты, залез внутрь автобуса (мимоходом поморщившись и все-таки облапав огромные кандалы на полнолуние), перекопал ящики с инвентарем и плюхнулся на диван, перевести дух. Ситуация напоминала комедию с элементами ужастика. Осталось только вернуться в жилые кварталы и не встретить вообще никого. Или вдруг обнаружить, что его никто не видит. Или никто бы не помнил, что стая, Скотт или Дерек в принципе когда-либо жили в Бикон Хиллс. Сайлент Бикон Хиллс. Стайлз не привык унывать и так легко сдаваться, оглядевшись, он прошел на кухню, взял первую попавшуюся кружку, плеснул воды и решил ехать дальше, например, к боссу МакКолла. Выехав на объездную, Стайлз начал перебирать варианты: стая нашла альфу-чужака и сейчас где-то рвет его в клочья; стая нашла его, и он разорвал ее в клочья; Хэйлу все надоело, и он улетел отдыхать на Ибицу; Дерек в который раз темнил и каким-то образом перетащил на свою сторону Скотта и отца.

\- Отлично, Хмурый Паршивый Волк, ты точно получишь от меня аконитовый пудинг на Рождество.

Слава богу, Дитон оказался на месте.

\- Они выслеживают пришлого альфу. Скотт и не смог бы с тобой связаться: сеть не ловит уже в двух милях от города, − Стайлз всплеснул руками, взгляд заметался по комнате, словно в поисках чего-нибудь, что можно было разбить. – Хорошо, что ты здесь, кстати, у меня есть для тебя небольшая работа, − Дитон решил перенаправить энергию школьника в мирное русло.

\- Для меня? – встрепенулся Стайлз.

\- Ты ведь слышал недавно волчий вой?

\- Да, я позвонил Скотту сразу же, он сказал, это был Дерек. Злой Дерек.

Дитон чуть нахмурился.

\- Джексону не было смысла оставаться в больнице, − ветеринар отошел к шкафчикам, извлекая стеклянные бутылочки, у Стайлза загорелись глаза от предвкушения. – Чтобы вылечить его и восстановить его силы, пришлось использовать множество снадобий. Ты поможешь мне восстановить запасы, − Дитон улыбнулся, протягивая парню старый блокнот в потертом кожаном переплете. – Если, конечно, ты хочешь.

\- Шутите что ли, − парень выхватил блокнот и принялся быстро пролистывать.

\- Тогда для начала вымой руки и садись за омелу.

После получаса нашинковки корений, кропотливых взвешиваний и попытках не спалить все над горелкой Бунзена, Стайлз не выдержал:

\- Почему они не сказали мне? Почему даже мой родной отец ничего не сказал? − Дитон придвинул новую склянку, куда Стилински аккуратно засыпал темно-коричневый порошок. – Такое чувство, что я им только и делаю, что мешаю, как будто совсем бесполезен.

\- Это не так, − ветеринар присел напротив, убавив газ. – Джексона попросил перевести я. Сейчас у меня нет возможности часто отлучаться отсюда, − склянка пополнила стройный ряд в небольшом металлическом лотке. – Мы решили остановиться на версии, что он, как важный свидетель, был переведен в полицейский госпиталь.

\- А мне Лидия говорила…

\- Мы попросили ее это не афишировать. Скотт должен был предупредить и тебя, но, видимо, не успел или не догадался, что в лесу это не получится. Сейчас довольно ветреная погода, сложно оставаться незамеченным, выслеживая оборотня, приходится постоянно перемещаться, чтобы быть с подветренной стороны. Скотт вполне мог забыть, − Стайлз кивнул, по-прежнему обиженно поджимая губы, вот увидит друга – надерет ему мохнатый зад. – Твой отец сейчас пытается созвониться с Арджентами. Для подстраховки…

Колокольчик над дверью звякнул. Дитон нахмурился, ощущая легкое дежа вю и вышел в приемную, рукой призывая Стайлза сидеть на месте. У двери оглядывались два незнакомца.

\- Извините, но сегодня мы закрыты. Тремя кварталами ниже есть еще одна ветеринарная клиника.

\- Ты, должно быть, шутишь, колдун, − усмехнулась девушка. – Мы пришли сюда, следуя за нашим белым кроликом, прямиком в кроличью нору, − от нее веяло силой и опасностью, стоящий тут же мужчина положил руку ей на плечо, призывая к спокойствию. – Где он? Где этот оборотень?

\- Вы ошиблись. Здесь нет оборотней.

\- Забавно, − девушка подошла вплотную к рябиновому прилавку. – Тогда почему я слышу, как бьется его сердце?

\- Там пациент. Доберман, − не дрогнув возразил Дитон.

\- Оу, доберман. Ты думаешь, я не отличу запах псины? − сощурилась она.

\- Здесь нет никого, кто был бы вам нужен. Уходите.

\- Пошли, − стоящий у двери оборотень толкнул дверь.

\- Что?! Стой! – но он уже вышел, девушка чуть не задохнулась от возмущения, сверкнула на Дитона красными глазами и скрылась следом. Только сейчас он заметил, что она была босой.

\- Почему-то мне кажется, − начал было Стайлз, но док поднял вверх палец, призывая к молчанию. Достав тетрадь с ручкой, он написал несколько строк, показав их парню. Прошло добрых пять минут в полном молчании, пока Дитон не разрешил говорить.

\- Ааа… такое бывает?

\- Бывает, как видишь. Займись анемоном. Но сначала надень перчатки, его сок имеет паралитическое действие.

Стилински кивнул. «Стая омег, пришедшая вслед за альфой». Любопытное предложение. Дитон вышел, раздался щелчок закрывшейся двери. Стайлз перевел взгляд обратно на небольшой телевизор, подключенный к камере слежения, где пару минут назад стояли два оборотня, сверкая волчьими глазами, красными волчьими глазами. Что ж, теперь он был готов действительно запаниковать. Что-то происходило, определенно серьезное, раз потребовалась помощь шерифа Бикон Хиллс и Арджентов, раз стая залегла так глубоко на дно. И раз даже Скотт с отцом оставили Стайлза в блаженном неведении. Парень быстро оглядел комнату. Едва ли Дитон пополнял свои запасы, Стайлз пересчитал одинаковые банки, заметил сваленные мешки у стены и, что было самым диким за последнее время, дробовик в углу, прикрытый холщовой тканью. Дитон говорил по телефону, Стайлз, не теряя времени, соскочил со стула, выдвигая ящики, раскрывая дверцы: все было забито под завязку. А на одной из полок обнаружились патроны со знакомым цветочным узором. Аконитовые пули Арджентов. Парень не зря был сыном полицейского, он в мгновение ока перерыл все бумаги и нашел то, что искал, − карту Бикон Хиллс с десятком отметок. Быстро сняв ее на телефон, он убрал все на место и вернулся за стол нарезать анемон. Надо было скорее добраться до дома и придумать, как быть дальше.

\- Стайлз.

\- Да? – парень изо всех сил старался скрыть свое волнение и участившийся пульс. Хотя Дитон был всего лишь человеком, но мало ли.

\- Ты перчатки забыл надеть.

\- Ах, да, точно!

\- Я позвонил Дереку, он отвезет тебя домой.

\- Зачем? Те оборотни же ушли? Они же не представляют угрозу, да?

\- Они сказали, что следили за тобой. А ты ничего не заметил. Едва ли они ушли далеко, если им нужен ты, и едва ли они тебя так легко оставят.

\- Зачем двум омегам я? – возмутился Стайлз.

\- Возможно, они ощущают на тебе запах того альфы.

\- Святой боже… но он же жив!..

\- Видимо, он сам не хочет выходить с ними на контакт. Остаешься один ты.

\- Это такая заманчивая перспектива, что я начинаю задумываться об укусе.

Дитон отвесил школьнику легкий подзатыльник.

\- Именно поэтому за тобой сейчас приедет Дерек, а твой джип мы подгоним попозже. Думаю, я могу наложить на него несколько скрывающих заклинаний. По крайней мере, путаница в запахах им будет обеспечена.

\- Спасибо.

Дитон мягко улыбнулся и указал парню на недорезанную траву. Похоже, хоть вся оборотническая тусовка и совсем обнаглела, злиться на них не было смысла. Особенно, когда тебя же пытаются защитить. Но появиться в самый ответственный момент и всех спасти было бы отличным планом. Стайлз усмехнулся своим мыслям. Пусть он и человек, зато умный, обаятельный и находчивый. И он обязательно придумает, как утереть всем нос.

Дерек появился в одиннадцатом часу. Стайлз чувствовал себя до ужаса странно, когда практически из одних рук попадал в другие. Дитон вышел проводить его и встал сбоку, чуть позади, не хватало только руки на плече для пущего пафоса сцены. Дерек вышел из камаро и подошел к ним, остановившись в нескольких шагах, как обычно, держа руки в карманах куртки. Стайлз про себя отметил, как откровенно хреново выглядел Хмурый Волчара: уставший, всклоченный, бледный. И очень небритый. Стайлз чуть тряхнул головой, отгоняя внезапную мысль.

\- Вы в порядке?

\- В порядке, − Дитон чуть толкнул Стайлза в плечо, Дерек кивком указал на машину позади. «Конечно, − раздраженно подумал Стайлз, − вам же надо еще посекретничать». Поглощенный своими мыслями он не заметил, как напрягся Хэйл, когда мимо него прошел подросток.

Стилински уселся на переднее сиденье, наблюдая, как Дерек и Дитон и впрямь о чем-то переговаривались. Немного подумав, Стайлз бросил рюкзак с колен назад и перелез за ним следом, утонув в полумраке тонированного салона.

\- Спереди тебе не сидится? – в привычной рыкающей манере спросил Дерек.

\- Не люблю быть в первой линии, − отозвался Стайлз, впиваясь в хмурый профиль. – Ты меня, я надеюсь, домой отвезешь?

\- А ты предпочел бы заброшенную лесопилку?

\- Я бы предпочел вашу новую полевую базу.

\- Какую еще базу? – Дерек чуть повернул голову, стараясь углядеть Стайлза и не упустить ничего на ночной дороге. Стайлз ухмыльнулся, еще больше подвигаясь за водительское сиденье. Мимо проплывали дома, наполненные теплым электрическим светом, по тротуару хозяева выгуливали своих псов.

\- Я знаю, что в городе не один альфа, − Дерек резко затормозил, свернув на обочину, и вывернулся из-за сиденья, сверкая на Стайлза красными глазами. – А еще я почувствовал в салоне запах «Зимнего озера», − затараторил Стайлз, вжавшись затылком в подголовник. − Довольно странное название, кстати. Я весь день помогал Дитону готовить порошки и теперь кое-что знаю. Средство, лишающее оборотней способности к обращению. Ты нарезал круги вокруг его клиники, я заметил рыжую грязь на закрылках, либо это объездная в квартале от ветлечебницы, либо у вас в той стороне убежище. Ты решил обезопасить территорию, прежде чем заехать за мной, и сейчас мы едем, никак не доступные этим плохим оборотням, а ты при этом сам практически при смерти и… наверное, тебя сейчас стошнит. 

Зимнее озеро включало в себя разбавленный аконитин, так что для оборотней оно было, скорее, как цитрус для кошачьих. Но Дерек не щадил свой организм, разливая из канистр защитные круги близ клиники. А сейчас ему и правда было плохо. Он закатил глаза, возвращаясь за руль, и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Возможно, стоило сразу все рассказать этой мартышке, тем более, что таблетки Морэлл очевидно действовали. И если уж это был сын копа, решивший сыграть в детектива. Меж тем Стайлз извлек из кармана сотовый и открыл фотографию карты.

\- Вот здесь стоит жирный крест. Прямо в центре леса. Я думаю, там логово. Я прав, да? – парень поднял голову, ожидая очередной словесной (или не очень) атаки, но Хэйл сидел молча, крепко сжимая руль и смотрел прям перед собой. – Короче, я так понимаю, назревает что-то эпичное. И тот первый альфа – просто цветочки, да? Именно поэтому Дитон мешками крошит вам порошки, да? – оборотень молчал. – Слушай, Дерек, я могу помочь! Не скидывай все на свою стаю! Черт возьми, ты завербовал даже моего отца!

«Ты отобрал у меня лучшего друга, из-за тебя моему отцу постоянно угрожает опасность… отобрал Лидию… подарил укус Джексону… У тебя теперь новая семья…»

\- Дерек! Я не пустое место! Тебе пора признать мой блестящий ум!.. Дерек? Дерек!..

Дерек устал. Действительно устал. Альфы, беты, Питер, копы, зелья и иммунитет. Он медленно опустил голову, прижавшись лбом к холодным рукам на руле. Хотелось закрыть глаза и уснуть. Ненадолго, хотя бы на пару часов.

Стилински испугался. Если уж Волчара в таком состоянии, то шутки в сторону. Он неловко перелез на переднее сиденье и попытался вернуть Хэйлу сидячее положение, но оборотень был тяжелый. Стайлз щелкнул ручкой и выскочил на улицу. Обежав машину, он распахнул дверь и с трудом вытащил Дерека на асфальт.

\- Матерь божья, Волчара, тебе бы следовало сесть на диету, − Стайлз, кряхтя, оттащил альфу к тротуару. − Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас меня увидел, знаешь ли, могли бы решить, что я тебя граблю. Фуф, неужели все оборотни такие? – Стайлз утер пот со лба. Дерек чуть слышно застонал и открыл глаза, стараясь сфокусироваться на лице парня. – Эй, ты как?

\- В порядке, помоги сесть.

\- Боже, ты мог бы получить Оскар за твердолобость, − пробормотал Стайлз, но все же наклонился, упершись ногами в бордюр, и потянул вверх Дерека.

\- Вернись в машину, мы сейчас поедем, − Хэйл глубоко и тяжело дышал, словно ему не хватало кислорода.

\- Похоже, ты траванулся. А еще говорил, что я идиот, − Стайлз подошел к камаро и распахнул двери. – Мы поедем, когда весь этот чертов запах выветрится. В чем смысл отпугивать других оборотней, если ты сам сыграешь в ящик? Погоди, кстати, у меня, кажется, была вода с собой… − парень нырнул назад, к рюкзаку.

\- Ох, боже мой, какая встреча, − проговорил кто-то в полутора ярдах от альфы. Дерек нахмурился, силясь разглядеть лицо, расплывающееся в аконитовом дурмане. – О, да ты и не один. Здравствуй, Стайлз, давно не виделись.

\- Твою мать, − пролепетал подросток, из рук выпала пластиковая бутылка, глухо ударившись об асфальт.

\- Джерард, − прорычал Дерек, вспомнив его голос.

* * *  
\- Доктор Бруквель, − Крис крепко пожал руку. Ардженты расположились в удобных креслах напротив онколога. – Я хотел поговорить с вами о моем отце. Он скончался не так давно. И, как выяснилось, от рака. Если честно, мы даже не догадывались, что он был болен. 

\- Ох, боже. Я выражаю вам свое искреннее сочувствие, − врач выглядел озадаченным.

\- Благодарим вас, − Крис кивнул. Эллисон сильнее нахмурилась, поджимая губы.

\- Да, он был болен. Он проходил у нас химию. У него была уже третья стадия. У него еще были шансы, как правило, процентов семьдесят выживают. И в какой-то момент он пошел на поправку. Он настоял на выписке, хотя я его отговаривал. Обычно временное улучшение предшествовало дальнейшему еще более глубокому спаду. Но он был непреклонен. У вашего отца был очень сильный характер. Не каждый может таким похвастаться. Возможно, отчасти этому способствовала его дочь, она часто его навещала.

Бруквель пристально взглянул на Криса.

\- Должно быть, он не хотел пугать нас подобным, − объяснил Арджент. − Мы не очень ладили с ним, он всегда легче находил общий язык с моей сестрой Кейт. Жил здесь отдельно от нас, хотя мы бы с радостью приняли его в свой дом. А после нам пришлось переехать. В нашей семье случилась трагедия, мою сестру убили… дикие звери. Знаете, в небольших городах, окруженных густым лесом, такое не редкость. Он поэтому настаивал на выписке, я так думаю. Пережив общее горе, наши отношения изменились. И я честно надеялся, что с тех пор все стало бы совершенно иначе. Но этому не суждено было сбыться, − Крис замолчал, а Эллисон тихонько взяла его за руку, выражая поддержку. Крис мягко улыбнулся. – Осознание, как коротка и хрупка жизнь, приходит слишком поздно, − Крис ненадолго замолчал, переведя дыхание. − Мы бы хотели забрать его личные вещи и, если это возможно, узнать, где он жил последнее время.

\- Да, конечно. Это ужасное событие, много ужасных событий, − Бруквель поднялся, вновь пожимая Ардженту руку. – Будьте стойким. Все невзгоды Бог посылает нам во испытание. 

\- Да, спасибо вам.

Врач нажал на кнопку вызова медсестры:

\- Пожалуйста, выдайте вещи Джерарда Арджента его родственникам. В регистратуре вам скажут его адрес, я сейчас туда позвоню.

Появившаяся молодая женщина кивнула, открыв дверь шире и приглашая следовать за ней. Крис переглянулся с дочерью. Эллисон крепче сжала кулаки.

Бруквель перевел взгляд на стеллажи, расположенные вдоль стены. Множество сертификатов, грантов, фигурок-сувениров и фотографий в рамках. Он нашел ту самую, старую, где два молодых человека пожимают друг другу руки над тушей убитого оленя.

* * *  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал!

\- Там все было усыпано ведуническими порошками, − устало и раздраженно отозвался оборотень. – Прилавок и внутренний периметр из рябины. Мощные заклинания внутри. Господи, как бы ты вошла? К тому же, не факт, что тот парень был из стаи.

\- О, нет, я как раз уверена, что он был из стаи. Маленький паршивый щенок! Он звал альфу. Всеем своииим сеееердцем, − девушка пнула щебень на дороге.

\- Наша задача найти альфу, а не его щенков. И тем более, не его колдуна, − напомнил мужчина. – Ты же знаешь: они идут отдельной статьей, мы с ними не связываемся.

\- Я помню, − девушка вновь недовольно пнула в сторону барьера мелкие камни, и пошла обратно к машине.

\- И мы до сих пор не нашли Итана, − напомнил он, устало накрыв глаза ладонью. – Я начинаю думать, что могло что-то случиться.

\- Мы нашли его тачку в салоне, − рыкнула девушка, останавливаясь. – Он забрал ее сегодня с утра. В то время как мы всю ночь таскались по этому замшелому городишке. Он где-то зависал, а на утро забрал тачку. И снова пошел зависать! Что еще остается нам делать сейчас? По-хорошему, мы вообще не должны бы переступать черту города.

Оборотню нечего было возразить на это, он покусал губы. Итан всегда был сорвиголовой, но все же не настолько.

\- Почему бы нам не отправить на поиски его братца? – наконец, не выдержала девушка. – Мне совершенно не интересно выискивать этого щенка. Меня куда больше интересуют щенки местной стаи. Тем более, раз им помогает такой сильный колдун.

\- Потому что если порознь близнецов еще можно контролировать, то их дуэту сам черт не страшен.

\- Он им не страшен лишь потому, что ты никак не позволишь мне их с ним познакомить, − когтистая ладошка нежно прошлась по щеке оборотня. 

\- Мы ничего не разузнали. Только напоролись на колдуна, теперь у него есть наш запах, кстати, − девушка фыркнула. − Эй, нельзя просто взять и вернуться на базу.

\- «Туда мы идем три книги, обратно летим на орлах», − пробубнила она себе под нос. – Уже ночь. Он нарушил все правила, − в голосе зазвучали стальные нотки. – Если он решил отделиться от стаи, то он становится Омегой, − она развела руками.

\- Постой…!

\- И подлежит уничтожению наравне с другими. У него есть еще два дня, − девушка хищно улыбнулась, сверкнув белоснежными зубами. − Возвращаемся. Я вытрясу душу из второго мерзавца. Устроили прятки, когда вот-вот должен вернуться начальник.

\- Может… чизкейк тебе купить на обратном пути?

\- Даже не думай меня задобрить! Я все равно выпотрошу обоих! – оборотни сели в машину. Мотор глухо заворчал. – Разумеется, после того, как ты купишь мне пирог.

* * *  
\- Вы говорили, что их четверо, но здесь всего один! – Айзек отнял бинокль и передал его Бойду.

\- Сейчас ночь, они могли выйти на охоту или отправиться в город, − Питер задумчиво смотрел на белесые обшарпанные стены базы, привалившись плечом к молодой сосне.

\- Дерек уже должен был бы вернуться, − вставила Эрика.

\- Может, пока он один, мы возьмем хотя бы его? – предложил Скотт.

Питер закрыл глаза, на секунду ставя себя на место альфы. Забытое ощущение колоссальной ответственности за молодые и неопытные жизни, крепко связанное с желанием заботиться и оберегать щенков, укрыть от всего. Питеру казалось, он вновь слышит смех молодняка, несущегося из комнаты в комнату. Они запрыгивали на диван и кресла, падали к нему на колени, сминая утреннюю газету, и с воплями убегали прочь, от решившего подурачиться дяди, изображающего Злого Хмурого Волка.

\- Мистер Хэйл?

Питер медленно открыл глаза, возвращаясь из дальних уголков памяти в день сегодняшний. Если что-то угрожает семье, это надо устранить, чтобы потом не было причин для мести.

\- Для тебя я дядя Питер, − напомнил он Рейес. – Для всех вас. Айзек, Бойд, возьмите чуть западнее. Эрика и Скотт – восточнее. Держитесь рядом, не теряйте друг друга из виду. Мы возьмем его живым.

Беты переглянулись. В отсутствие Дерека по старшинству шел Питер, это негласное правило было принято и разделялось всеми. Стая крадучись двинула в сторону заброшенной базы. Они держались примерно за милю на небольшом возвышении среди леса. Отработанные схемы и длительные часы охоты сделали свое дело. Стая окружала ни о чем не подозревающего чужака. Долговязый парень сидел, закинув ноги на старый обшарпанный стол, и потягивал пиво, слушая радио.

\- If we'd go again all the way from the start, I would try to change…

Подпевал он несносно фальшиво, но самозабвенно. Так, что даже не услышал, как Эрика запнулась о какой-то хлам и прошуршала в нескольких ярдах от него. Скотт, подхватив ее и удержав на месте, замер вместе с девушкой. Переглянувшись, они чуть испуганно перевели взгляд на альфу.

\- Your pride has built a wall so strong that I can't get through. Is there really no chance…

Похоже, он был не просто фанатом Scorpions, он был еще и любителем выпить. Только сейчас МакКолл заметил под его стулом целый набор пустых цветных бутылок.

Поодаль раздался короткий щелчок челюстей, ознаменовавший начало атаки. Айзек вылетел из-за угла. Долговязый вскочил, в мгновение ока трансформируясь. Скотт бросился вперед. Увернувшись от когтей Лейхи, он сходу пинком отправил Скотта обратно к стене. Следующим ударом он распорол Айзеку бок. В лицо альфе прилетел когтистый кулак подоспевшего Бойда. Пошатнувшись, он чуть не встретился с коленом Эрики, но в последний момент сумел увернуться. Мощного удара в почки от неожиданно возникшего Питера он не избежал. Альфа зарычал, начиная выходить из себя. Скотт потряс головой – картинка перед глазами немного плыла. Чужак был окружен тремя волками стаи, поодаль корчился Айзек, зажимая бок рукой, стараясь как можно быстрее залечить рваную рану. МакКолл быстро поднялся, окончательно приходя в себя.

Удары сыпались со всех сторон, не достигая цели. Если не получалось взять цель за счет эффекта неожиданности, следующим вариантом была мощная лобовая атака. Если и она не удавалась, тогда жертву необходимо было загнать и изнурить. Однако щенки выдыхались быстрее. Питер иногда успевал перехватить выпады альфы в строну Рейес и попытки добраться до раненого Лейхи. Еще одним вариантом были ловушки, однако порошки Дитона были крайним случаем – они в равной степени ослабляюще действовали на всех оборотней, за исключением более живучих альф. Мощность Бойда убавляла ему скорость, скорость Эрики – ее силу, а Скотт, не имея высоких показателей ни по тому, ни по другому, брал своей выносливостью. 

Бойд отлетел в сторону, следом за Эрикой. Айзек бросился вперед из последних сил, рана продолжала кровоточить. Скотт старался зайти оборотню за спину, атаковать незащищенную шею. И тогда случилось то, чего так боялся Питер. Альфа сшиб с ног МакКолла, собираясь вспороть тому живот, но Айзек набросился сверху, повиснув у оборотня на загривке. Тот схватил его, вспарывая плечо огромными когтями, и со всей силы отбросил в сторону. Настал черед Скотта. И тогда Питер, теряя контроль, полностью обратился в огромного Волка.

На границе сознания еще был слышен детский смех, перед глазами стояли радостные лица новой стаи, которую он не мог потерять. Питер был зол, а рядом не было его альфы, чтобы направить эту злость. Он бросился на чужака, вгрызаясь в хребет. Оборотень взвыл, беспорядочно замахав лапами, силясь хоть как-то поранить напавшего, но без толку. Огромный клубок из шерсти, мышц, клыков и когтей завертелся в старом ангаре, ломая остатки мебели.

Альфа рухнул, продолжая скрести когтями по полу, оставляя глубокие полосы. Питер не размыкал челюсть. Волк внутри ликовал, ощущая соленую кровь в пасти, колотящееся сердце под собой и тот неуловимый запах отчаяния и смерти, что появлялся в самом конце. Чужак хрипло рыкнул, словно пролаял, и обмяк. Стая, напуганная еще больше, тихонько столпилась в стороне. Сидящий подле Айзека Скотт выглядел обескураженным. Питер потрепал мертвую тушу еще раз, прежде чем она начала вновь трансформироваться в человека. Эрика в ужасе отвернулась, спрятав лицо у Бойда на груди, тот на автомате обнял ее обеими руками. Хэйл развернулся к щенкам, и МакКолл с некоторым облегчением отметил, что его глаза по-прежнему светятся голубым.

\- А теперь мне потребуется сменная одежда, − Питер умудрялся очаровательно улыбаться, даже будучи перемазанным чужой кровью. 

Бойд выпустил Эрику из объятий, скидывая куртку, и отдал ее Питеру.

\- Что ж, это уже лучше, чем ничего. Эрика, дорогая, прости за такое представление, может, ты принесешь хотя бы то одеяло, что мы с собой взяли? – девушка кивнула, не оборачиваясь, и пулей вылетела из здания. Питер же опустился на колени рядом с Айзеком. Лейхи потерял достаточно крови, но опасности жизни не было. Как и у Скотта, зажимающего плечо.

\- Сможете вытащить труп на улицу?

МакКолл с Бойдом кивнули. Хэйл одобряюще похлопал Айзека по плечу и наклонился, поднимая с пыльного пола разорванную куртку. Из кармана он выудил кожаный мешочек, перевязанный шнурком. Вскоре вернулась Рейес с покрывалом. Питер поблагодарил и завернулся в него, словно в тогу. Насыпав горсть порошка из мешочка в ладонь, Хэйл сдул ее на пол. Небольшое облачко пыли разрослось, постепенно заполняя все пространство от пола до потолка. Стая попятилась назад, выходя из здания и теряя Питера из виду.

\- Это… что ли колдовство? – Бойд потянул носом воздух, но никаких посторонних запахов не было.

\- Может быть, − промямлил Скотт, поддерживая Лейхи.

\- Конечно, колдовство, − из дыма вышел Питер, по-прежнему улыбаясь. – Иначе как бы оборотни смогли выживать столько веков?

Стая дружно захлопала глазами: позади, как только рассеялась пыль, была абсолютно нетронутая комната. Никаких следов крови и когтей, сломанных стульев, опрокинутого стола. Приемник продолжал играть. Питер подошел к изодранному телу, осмотрел, высыпав в ладонь остатки порошка и скомандовав всем отойти. Точно такое же пыльное облако опустилось на труп альфы, стирая его без следа.

\- Вот так оборотни подчищают свои огрехи, − прокомментировал Хэйл. – Но не думайте, что это все так просто. Один такой мешочек требует нескольких месяцев работы. Так что не портачьте в будущем! – он погрозил им пальцем, Эрика и Бойд быстро закивали.

\- А у вас-то он откуда? – вставил Скотт.

\- Ну, я ведь живу не первый год, − обернувшись, ответил Питер и расправил складки одеяла. – А сейчас мы очень быстро отсюда уйдем. И хотя мне нравится изображать из себя славного греческого бога, нам надо скорее добраться до убежища, − Питер проследил линию горизонта над верхушками леса. Если бы где-то поблизости оказались остальные альфы он бы почувствовал, распробовав кровь одного из них, но рисковать все же не стоило.

Бойд заменил Скотта, закинув руку Айзека себе за шею. Побитая стая двинулась прочь после удачной охоты. Не такой удачной, как хотел бы Дерек, но достаточно – для Питера. Скотт оглянулся, последний раз задержав взгляд на оставленных бункерах и ангарах. Если это война, если это первые жертвы, то какова вероятность, что завтра убитым не окажется кто-то из своих? Или он сам? С перегрызенным горлом или простреленным сердцем.

* * *  
\- Очень рад тебя видеть, мой мальчик, − Джерард шагнул к Стайлзу, тот попятился, − в каком-то смысле я тебе благодарен. Особенно сейчас, когда все наши обиды и разногласия остались в прошлом.

\- Зачем… ты пришел?.. – Дерек с титаническим усилием воли поднялся на ноги, его шатало, как в шторм на корабле.

\- Видишь ли, довольно тяжело прятаться в городке, где отираются две стаи оборотней, семья расстроенных родственников с пушками наперевес, и, надо полагать, полиция штата тоже заинтересована.

Джерард выглядел совсем иначе, как если бы он враз помолодел на двадцать лет, и вполне мог составить конкуренцию Питеру. Стайлз хлопал глазами, всматриваясь в знакомое, жуткое и ненавистное лицо. И отступал. Арджент с силой толкнул дверцу, преграждающую ему путь к подростку. Парень вздрогнул. Помолодевший, с густой копной волос Джерард пугал еще больше, чем старик с холодным прищуром. Теперь от него веяло нечеловеческой силой оборотня, не просто могущего, а жаждущего вырывать глотки. Хмурость Хэйла была просто ангельским ликом по сравнению с хищной ухмылкой этого психопата.

\- И вот что здорово, Дерек! Я придумал, как можно избавиться сразу от всего! – одним шагом он оказался возле подростка и плавным движением вывернул ему руку за спину. Стилински сдавленно ойкнул.

\- Пусти его! – Дерек сделал несколько шагов, оперся рукой о капот камаро. Его все так же мутило.

Джерард сам подошел к нему, волоча следом Стайлза.

\- Вот смотри. Я беру его в заложники и прошу шерифа в ультимативной форме закрыть мое дело. Я пишу своему сыну, Крису, лучшему охотнику, чтоб он даже думать забыл про месть. И я пишу тебе, Дерек…

\- Не выйдет, − затараторил Стайлз. – Мой отец запросто вычислит, где ты находишься, а Крис точно пустит тебя на шубу…

Джерард с ласковой улыбкой вывернул руку парня еще сильнее, заставляя того встать на цыпочки, сильнее прогнувшись назад, сдавленно скуля. Дерек зарычал, предприняв попытку схватить Арджента, но тот отступил в сторону. Хэйл потерял равновесие и рухнул.

\- Так вот, а тебе Дерек, я напишу: «Убей стаю альф, и твоя пара будет жива». − Хэйл, привставший на локте, уставился на Джерарда. – Ах, боже мой, только не спрашивай, откуда я это знаю. Это же очевидно. Не так ли, Стайлз? – Арджент развернулся, вглядываясь в огромные и испуганные глаза подростка. – Тебе нравится Дерек? Так же, как ты ему?

Джерард приблизился к Стилински, почти зарываясь носом ему в сгиб между шеей и плечом, и шумно втянул в себя воздух.

\- Ах, этот сладкий запах страха и отвращения, разве тебе не нравится мой новый образ? По-моему, я очень импозантен, − Джерард приблизился вплотную к сморщенному от отвращения и страха лицу.

\- Пусти его, − прохрипел Хэйл, поднявшись на продолжающих мелко дрожать ногах. Тело практически не слушалось, став деревянным.

\- Я даже не знаю, может, мне стоит его обратить? – Джерард распахнул рот с отросшими клыками, Стайлз быстро сглотнул, зажмурившись.

Дерек выпростал руку вперед, когтями хватаясь за воротник куртки Арджента и почти повисая на нем:

\- Только попробуй, ублюдок, − его радужка сверкнула красным.

Стайлз приоткрыл глаза, с надеждой – да, с гребаной надеждой – смотря на Дерека. Становиться мечтой педофила ему никак не улыбалось.

\- Дерек, ты испортил мне куртку Версаче, − совершенно буднично отозвался Арджент и лениво положил ладонь поверх сжатого кулака альфы. Стайлз с ужасом услышал, как захрустели ломающиеся кости. Дерек глухо зарычал, стараясь ударить второй рукой, но Джерард резко пнул его под колено, лишая равновесия, еще одним пинком он отправил Дерека в недалекий полет. С улыбкой Джерард вновь повернулся к Стайлзу.

\- Ты сдохнешь, − прорычал Дерек, вновь стараясь подняться. Арджент даже не глянул в его сторону, гипнотизируя взглядом мальчишку и улыбаясь еще шире. Стайлз в ужасе замотал головой, стараясь вырваться из железной хватки, отодвинуться, извернуться. Джерард припечатал его к камаро, вновь глубоко вдыхая его запах.

\- Поразительно, ты им совсем не пахнешь.

\- С чего бы я должен, − слабо огрызнулся Стилински. Он прекрасно помнил, каким был этот маньяк, когда еще не получил укус. Насколько он был силен сейчас, ему даже не хотелось представлять.

\- Любопытно, − прошептал Арджент и широко лизнул Стайлза от основания шеи к уху.

Стайлзу вышибло воздух, то ли от омерзения, то ли от неожиданности, то ли от всего разом. Он слабо уперся в оборотня свободной рукой, но жест вышел откровенно жалким. На мочке уха сомкнулись губы.

\- Дерек, твою мать, − сдавленно зашипел Стайлз.

Не прошло и секунды, как на Джерарда налетел Хэйл, сшибая с ног и отрывая от подростка. Оба оборотня покатились по асфальту, трансформировавшись, беспорядочно нанося удары, рыча и клацая зубами близ глоток друг друга. Арджент был сильнее, его тело не было отравлено, он не был вымотан длительной слежкой в лесу, страхом за стаю, беспокойством за доверившихся ему людей. Он сумел оттолкнуть Дерека, моментально вскочить и со всей силы ударить альфу в живот. Дерек едва не терял сознание от боли, скрутившей все тело: из-за драки, адреналина, впрыснутого в вены, кровь бежала быстрее, разнося аконит по всему телу. Джерард схватил Хэйла за плечо и ремень джинсов, одним броском отправив в ближайшие мусорные баки. Альфа ударился боком об острый край, смял своим весом и, почти теряя сознание, рухнул на землю.

\- В общем-то не так сложно внести коррективы в мой план, Дерек, − Джерард, как танк, медленно и неминуемо надвигался на оборотня, поправляя одежду и стряхивая пыль, − я убью тебя прямо сейчас, а потом прикончу каждого твоего щенка.

Он наклонился, взяв Хэйла за ворот и притянув к себе:

\- Слушай, кажется, это гениальный план, − Джерард с широкого размаху ударил Дерека, ломая нос. Он бил его, рассекая кожу под ударами, выбивая зубы, в конец вышибая сознание из тела.

Позади раздался щелчок, Арджент сориентировался в доли секунд, выпуская Дерека и подпрыгивая вверх на добрых пять ярдов. Приземлившись чуть в стороне, он с некоторым восхищением уставился на Стайлза, зажавшего пистолет двумя руками перед собой.

\- Ты не станешь стрелять.

\- Я сын шерифа.

\- Ты не выстрелишь, − Джерард улыбнулся. – Как же чувство вины, малыш? Ты хоть можешь себе представить, каково это? Лишить кого-то жизни?

\- Мне достаточно тебя просто ранить. Дерек как-то словил приветствие от Кейт, он чуть не сдох, − Джерард прищурился. – Да, да, ты правильно понял, это пушка заряжена вашими волшебными пулями. И ты знаешь, что я не вру.

\- Ты паршивец…

Арджент не успел сделать и полшага, как Стайлз нажал на курок. Пуля попала в плечо. Трудно было сказать, кто удивился больше: Арджент, не ожидавший от школьника такой решительности, или Стайлз, стреляющий в первый раз. С коротким рыком Джерард обернулся в волка, на нервах Стилински выстрелил еще раз. Оборотень увернулся и скрылся между домами. Постояв не дольше десяти секунд, прислушиваясь к улицам, Стайлз бросился к Хэйлу.

\- Господи, чувак, ты так?! Эй, Дерек! Дерек!!

Стайлз аккуратно приложил ухо к груди оборотня. Сердце билось. Сверху на него опустилась рука Хэйла.

\- Дерек?! Ты живой?? – Стайлз, дернулся было подняться, но почувствовал, что Дерек пытается его удержать, замер и медленно вернул голову на грудь оборотня. – Это не самая удобная поза, знаешь ли… Дерек?

\- Я… не отнимаю твою семью. И твоих друзей, − хрипло проговорил он.

\- Что? Чувак, нет, конечно, нет. Я же знаю, ты все для них, все для стаи. Спасаешь, заботишься, прикрываешь, − к Стилински вернулась его болтливость, характеризующая шок средней степени тяжести. – Все это знают, все понимают, все благодарны, − Стайлз закусил губу, стараясь не разреветься, как девчонка, ощущая, как под ухом сердце начинает стучать все медленнее и тише. – Ты только щас давай потихонечку включай свою регенерацию, окей? Ты еще меня должен домой увезти, слышишь? Ты же не можешь бросить меня посреди темной и мрачной улицы?

Пальцы Хэйла скользнули от уха к шее, словно мягко стирая след от языка Джерарда. Стайлз зажмурился, испытывая затаенное чувство благодарности к Хмурому Волчаре. Теперь он в какой-то мере понимал всех пострадавших от сексуальных домогательств девушек (ну, или парней). Дерек стирал с него чужую метку, чужую грязь, полностью заменяя ее собой. Инстинктивно Стилински притянул к себе руки, словно бы приобнимая Хэйла, одной схватившись за его джемпер на боку, а второй смяв его близ ключицы. Дерек тихонько выдохнул от этого жеста.

\- Так это правда, да? – Стайлз приоткрыл глаза, мысленно замеряя на сколько счетов ударяет сердце оборотня. – Правда, что я твоя пара?

Раз. Два. Три.

\- В общем-то, это очень внезапно, конечно. Даже если мы отложим вопрос, что мы оба парни…

Раз. Два. Три.

\- Но, я думаю, я это переживу… А ты переживешь? У нас точно не получится завести волчат… Боже, о чем я…

Раз. Два. Три. Три с половиной.

\- Дерек, все в порядке. В смысле, это ничего. Я знаю, что я тебя бешу и раздражаю. Но если тебе так надо, то я могу постараться болтать поменьше. В смысле я…

Раз. Два. Три… Четыре.

\- Блядь, Дерек, пожалуйста, не умирай. Пожалуйста… − Стайлз сжал кулаки, процарапав через ткань кожу ногтями.

…Три. Четыре. Пять.

Стайлз глубоко выдохнул, вновь зажмурившись. По переносице стекла слеза, превратившись в темное пятно на джемпере. Сердце под его ухом больше не билось.

* * *  
Скотт вот уже полчаса сидел за столом, гипнотизируя белый конверт. Эллисон ясно дала понять, что вычеркнет его из жизни, если он вскроет его раньше. Как будто у них были отношения, которые можно было порвать, и вообще какое-либо общение. Конечно, при всех других обстоятельствах, он честно выполнил бы свое обещание, но после убийства альфы-чужака, уверенность, что он переживет этот месяц и, тем более, доживет до июня, сошла практически на нет. Питер пытался подбодрить их, шутил, рассказывал о каких-то древних, исторических, разборках между кланами оборотней, больше напоминая сказочника. Может, Эрику и Айзека это успокоило, может, Бойд успокоился, чувствуя рядом свою пару, но Скотту стало только хуже. Сильнейшие оборотни – те, что ради силы смогли вытравить из себя как можно больше человеческого. Были случаи, когда оборотни навсегда оставались в волчьих телах, почти переставали понимать речь, жили в лесу и могли в одну ночь разорить небольшую деревню. Скотт мог себе представить, каково это. Закрывая глаза, он чувствовал внутри себя вторую сущность. Темную, мрачную, живущую другими законами и правилами. Ей не были чужды любовь и привязанность, так же как и жажда горячей крови, преследования и убийства. Каждому оборотню нужен якорь. Скотт взглянул в окно, начинало светать. До полнолуния оставалось чуть больше недели. МакКолл глубоко вдохнул, медленно выдохнул и распечатал письмо.

«Дорогой Скотт, прости, что пришлось обращаться к тебе в такой форме. Лучше было бы, поговори мы с глазу на глаз или, может, мы могли бы встретиться где-нибудь. 

Скотт, прости меня, пожалуйста. Я знаю, что мой поступок ужасен. То, как я поступила с Эрикой и Бойдом, это просто дико. Я не знаю, как я смогла это сделать. Я подвела тебя, Дерека и стаю. Я подвела отца.

Моя тетя и мой дед… моя семья принесла столько страданий, боли и смертей. Для меня это невыносимо. Я не могу спать, я смотрю в потолок и представляю, как было бы хорошо, если бы их никогда не было. А ведь я их любила. Наверное, и сейчас чуть-чуть люблю.

Мне стыдно смотреть тебе в глаза. Но у меня еще есть способ все исправить. По крайней мере, попытаться. Скотт, если бы я это не сделала, я бы не смогла жить дальше, чувство вины сгрызло бы меня целиком. Сейчас это мой способ искупить свою вину перед тобой и всеми. Скотт, я должна выследить Джерарда и убить его. Вместе с отцом мы отправились в Сан-Франциско на его поиски. Отец выяснил, что с личного счета деда пропала часть денег, и по своим каналам он узнал, что был куплен билет на скорый поезд из Оберна до СФ. Мы отправились следом.

Я так надеялась, что после мы вернемся в Бикон Хиллс уже навсегда. Но, видимо, этому не суждено было сбыться.

Скотт, я скучаю по твоей улыбке, по твоим глазам. Скучаю, вспоминая твою доброту и нежность. Я никогда не была так счастлива, как в эти несколько месяцев с тобой. Я благодарна тебе всем своим сердцем. Я бы хотела увидеть тебя еще раз.

Скотт, если ты читаешь это письмо, меня уже нет в живых. Прости меня».

Мелисса, считая косяки плечами, кое-как дошла до кухни, шлепая босыми ногами по полу. Щелкнула кофеварку. Буквально два часа назад ей пришлось накладывать швы на Лейхи и собственного сына. Питер, завернутый в одеяло, рассыпался в извинениях и улыбках и, что не удивительно, казался совершенно уместным в своем наряде. Слава богу, у Скотта оказался спортивный костюм, купленный на вырост и подошедший незадачливому греку. А сейчас ей надо было выезжать на работу. Сделав большой глоток, она, наконец, смогла полностью открыть глаза, наблюдая, как розовеет небо.

Со второго этажа мешком свалился ее сын, решивший, видимо, не терять время и вышедший в окно. Вскочив и на ходу отряхнувшись, он подбежал к велосипеду и укатил в рассветные сумерки. С полминуты Мелисса смотрела в окно, не меняясь в лице, затем сделала еще один большой глоток, поставила полупустую кружку на стол и пошла умываться. На какой-то миг ей показалось, что она как шериф Стилински, чей сын отличался еще большей подвижностью и любовью не ставить в известность о своем местоположении. «Мне нужна медаль. Большая. Золотая. Или хотя бы шоколадная».

* * *  
Джексон открыл глаза, лежа в своей кровати. Он не понимал, что именно заставило его проснуться, но все же встал и подошел к окну. Грудная клетка все еще была стянута тугими бинтами. Парень неосознанно огладил солнечное сплетение по кругу, стараясь унять зудящую боль. Он помнил, что говорил Дитон, когда сам молча лежал в больничной койке. По правде, ему не нужны были слова. Никакие слова. Он вывернулся под когти альфы не ради Стилински. Тогда он в который раз почувствовал сильную связь, что словно нитью легла между ним и Лидией. Он мог ощущать ее за несколько миль. Даже сейчас, он чувствовал, как Мартин спит, крепко и спокойно. Джексон чуть заметно улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза, а боль словно поутихла. Если бы тогда он не слышал ее голос, не чувствовал запах, не слышал сердце, если бы она не держала его, он бы не выжил. Умер бы задолго до того, как появилась стая.

А сейчас в душе зрела тревога, непонятно откуда взявшаяся. Опершись руками о подоконник, Уиттмор вслушивался в себя. Звезды перемигивались над крышами спящих домов. Дело было не в Лидии, кто-то другой сейчас звал его. Настойчиво и требовательно, безотлагательно.

Порше плавно скользил по узким улочкам, словно акула в темной воде океана. Постепенно на него наваливался сон, сидеть было все неудобнее, дышать – труднее. Но его тянуло вперед, словно Тесея в лабиринт Минотавра. Тишину разбил выстрел. Джексон затормозил и вышел из машины, вслушиваясь. Выстрел повторился. Вылетевший из-за поворота порше чуть не поцеловался с камаро.

\- Вот ведь вашу ж мать, − прошипел Уиттмор, выскакивая на дорогу и оглядываясь.

Он увидел Стайлза, комочком свернувшегося на асфальте и обнимающего… мешок с мусором? Джексон поспешил к парню, насколько позволял организм, и лишь спустя несколько ярдов понял, что под Стилински лежал Дерек.

\- Стайлз!

\- Джексон?

\- Ты что ревешь? – спросил Уиттмор, скорее констатируя, чем желая подколоть. Его пальцы уже прижались к сонной артерии Хэйла. – Что случилось? Я услышал выстрелы. Какого хрена, Стилински? Кто? Это был альфа?

\- Это был Джерард, − голос Стайлза был хриплый и механический.

\- Джерард? – Джексон всматривался в окровавленное лицо. – Плевать! Его надо отвезти в больницу! Стайлз, вызови скорую! Нет, стой! Он же… почему он не становится обратно человеком?! Твою мааааать… Звони Дитону!

\- У меня нет его номера, − с ужасом осознал Стилински.

\- Ты! Ты ходячая катастрофа! – Джексон положил руки на грудь Дерека, по ним скользнули черные змейки, и с силой надавил, заставляя сердце выкачивать кровь.

\- Я по… позвоню маме Скотта, − пролепетал Стайлз, с трудом отрываясь взглядом от рук Уиттмора. Телефон в его пальцах чуть не прыгал. Но на последней цифре Дерек резко и глубоко вдохнул сам, распахнув глаза с алой радужкой. Тело скрутила судорога, он выгнулся, приглушенно рыча через стиснутые зубы, и опустился обратно на асфальт. Черты лица приняли человеческий вид. Уиттмор утер со лба пот и осел на землю со словами «пресвятой боже». Стайлз отбросил сотовый, на коленях подползя к Дереку и нависая сверху.

\- Дерек?! Черт возьми, ты живой! – Хэйл перевел взгляд на лицо парня. Испуганное, бледное, с красными глазами. – Я думал, ты умрешь! Чувак! Ты, конечно, круто дерешься, но у тебя есть один огромный недостаток – отсутствие мозга! Захрена ты наглотался этой отравы…?! – он тараторил и тараторил, выпуская нервный пар, но оборотень видел и слышал совсем другое.

«Если бы ты умер, я не знаю, что бы сделал. Ты испугал меня до потери сознания. Попробуй сделать так еще раз, я надеру твой мохнатый зад сам! Ты можешь себе представить, когда на твоих руках кто-то умирает? Я в жизни так не пугался!..»

Дерек молча протянул руку, приложил ладонь к щеке и стер большим пальцем соленый след.

«Я знаю, прости».

Джексон похлопал глазами под взлетевшими вверх бровями и сделал вид, что любуется порше. Нет, Дерек просто еще не пришел в себя, Стайлз всегда остается Стайлзом, а сам он еще слишком юн и молод, чтобы умереть от рук собственного альфы. Дерек медленно принял сидячее положение, не без помощи вертлявого Стилински.

\- Я в норме. Это был красный коридор. Проработав на пределе возможностей, организм нуждается в немедленном отдыхе.

\- Ну, ахренеть теперь «немедленный отдых»!! – тут же завопил Стайлз.

\- Он был довольно коротким, − буркнул Хэйл, − благодаря кое-чьим стараниям, − поднялся, поддерживаемый с двух сторон за руки.

\- Ты реально хреново выглядишь, − заметил Уиттмор. Дерек посмотрел на оборотня. Прямо, спокойно, без какой-либо угрозы. И улыбнулся.

\- Спасибо.

Джексон сделал выбор, давно сделал, и сейчас услышал зов, пришел и спас его. Парень шумно выдохнул, скрывая смущение: не каждый день получаешь такую откровенность от альфы – и порадовался, что у него нет хвоста, который бы его моментально выдал.

\- Так, а сейчас мы можем уже ехать в больницу, а? – встрял Стайлз, беспокоящийся куда больше о здоровье альфы, чем о благодарности кому-либо. Хотя Уиттмору он уже простил все годы, когда тот был засранцем. Стайлз вообще был широкой души человек. Дерек несколько удивленно покосился на него и чуть больше завалился в сторону Стилински, заставляя его чуть присесть и сморщиться под тяжестью оборотня.

\- Я довезу тебя до дома и вернусь в убежище, − Дерек потер лоб, прикидывая, как сможет в таком состоянии вернуться к стае. Разумеется, ни о каком отлеживании в убежище не могло идти речи. Джексон понимал, что это ложь, слыша сердце альфы. Стайлз же понял вдруг, наблюдая и ловя каждый мимолетный жест Хэйла. Он облизал губы.

\- Окей, меня до дома, сам домой. Отличный план.

\- Уверен, что все будет в порядке? – медленно произнес Джексон.

\- Да. Езжай обратно, вечером кто-нибудь зайдет к тебе. Надо сообщить всем о Джерарде.

Уиттмор кивнул. Вместе со Стайлзом они довели Дерека до камаро, из которого Стайлз выкинул все вонючие аконитиновые мешочки с порошком, и усадили на пассажирское сидение.

\- Ты уж поаккуратнее, − на прощание бросил Джексон, возвращаясь к порше.

\- Я всегда аккуратно вожу! – огрызнулся Стайлз.

\- И с этим тоже, − хмыкнул парень в ответ. Дерек устало прикрыл глаза и покачал головой.

Камаро подкатил к дому Стилински.

\- Итак, мы на месте! Отец, наверное, спит. Блин, он с утра мне взмылит шею, − пожаловался Стайлз.

\- Утром будет утро. Вылезай.

\- Что? Ты собираешься уже ехать? Разве не зайдешь и не проверишь, нет ли чего опасного в доме? – Хэйл посмотрел на парня в привычной уничижительной манере. – Вокруг дома? – не унимался Стилински. – Если честно, вот сейчас меня дохрена сильно пугает перспектива оставаться одному, учитывая, что…

\- Откуда у тебя был пистолет? – вдруг спросил Дерек, на секунду сверкнув красными глазами. Стайлз оторопело захлопнул рот. – Ну??

\- Стащил у Дитона. Нашел в ящике. У него там вообще, кстати, сейчас какой-то колдунский склад… Кстати! – теперь Стайлз перешел в наступление. – И как долго вы намеривались скрывать от меня, что в городе бродят чертовы альфы? Сколько их здесь? Когда это в Бикон Хиллс успел открыться съезд любителей синхронно повыть на луну и романтично задрать оленя? Кто знал? Все, да? И Скотт? И Лидия?!

\- Лидия не знает.

\- Ох, Лидия не знает. Охренеть! А Скотт, значит, знает?!

\- Стайлз.

\- Что??

\- Успокойся.

Стайлз возмущенно развернулся к оборотню всем корпусом.

\- Успокоиться? Серьезно? Ты предлагаешь мне успокоиться? Святые из преисподней, Дерек! На нас напал Джерард! Джерард! Ахрененно сильный, мать его, Джерард! В городе торчит альфа-слет веселых скаутов! Ты не опровергаешь, что я твоя пара, и чуть не сдыхаешь! И ты предлагаешь мне успокоиться?!

\- Стайлз…

Парень всплеснул руками, что-то рыкнул (весьма уморительно), вытащил с заднего сиденья рюкзак и вылетел из машины. Дерек проследил за ним взглядом, с щемящим чувством понимая, что, возможно, это вообще последний раз когда они видятся.

\- Стайлз, я заеду или позвоню позже, − крикнул Хэйл, когда парень был уже на крыльце.

Стилински замер, крепко сжимая лямку рюкзака, и медленно развернулся, подняв в воздух кулак, словно призывая к революционному террору.

\- Безусловно. Например, сейчас, − он растопырил пальцы. В воздухе звякнула связка ключей. Дерек обернулся: ключ зажигания пропал. – Либо ты рассказываешь мне все, либо я завтра же закачу отцу истерику и мы переедем. Вслед за Арджентами.

\- Ты же не кисейная барышня, черт возьми, − проворчал Дерек, вылезая из машины, так чтобы Стайлз его не услышал.

\- Вот и отлично. Знаешь, в следующий раз давай обойдемся без таких дешевых трюков, и ты просто будешь делать, о чем тебя просят, окей? – Стайлз вошел внутрь, оставив дверь открытой.

Если человек, встретив волка, не прогоняет его, а пускает в свой дом, разве это не значит, что отныне волк не дикий зверь, а домашний пес? Или, по крайней мере, тот, кто может надеяться на сладкую баранью косточку?

\- Дерек, тебе все еще плохо? Давай быстрее, − раздалось изнутри. С легкой полуулыбкой Хэйл поднялся на крыльцо. Это был первый раз, когда он входил в дом Стилински не через окно.

* * *  
\- Алло?

\- У меня, наконец-то, есть хорошие новости.

\- Какие же? – Дитон переложил телефон к другому уху, зажав его плечом. Спать хотелось ужасно, но он не мог позволить себе такой роскоши, когда стая вышла на охоту.

\- Я смогла выделить иммунитет Лидии. И сделать противоядие.

\- Как долго оно будет работать?

\- Ты что же, хочешь все и сразу? – Морэлл на другом конце фыркнула. – Для этого потребует еще время и… эксперименты. У нас же нет оборотня, который бы согласился испытать это на себе…

\- Может, поищем Джерарда?

\- Ха-ха, − передразнила колдунья. – Этим занимается Крис. У меня есть еще одна хорошая новость!

Дитон улыбнулся, ссыпая измельченный порошок в новую бутылочку:

\- Сегодня просто праздник.

\- Да. И это заслуга Лидии, кстати.

\- Нашла себе ученицу? – хмыкнул ветврач.

\- В каком-то смысле. Лидия смогла усилить действие иммунитета, ты понимаешь, что это значит? – Дитон отложил инструменты и сел прямо, взяв трубку в руку. – Теперь мы можем блокировать способности оборотней.

* * *  
\- Значит, здесь он жил последние несколько лет, − Эллисон обходила комнату за комнатой. Небольшой двухэтажный дом был завален книгами. – Что он… искал? – девушка наугад взяла одну из них, пролистала, взяла другую и с досадой вновь отложила: все они были на древней латыни.

\- Очевидно, искал способ обыграть смерть, − Крис просматривал корешки книг на стеллажах. – Похоже, неудачно, раз в итоге получил укус. Или спланировал это уже давно.

\- В каком смысле?

\- Кейт приехала не для того, чтобы убить альфу, она хотела его поймать и привезти сюда. А в итоге, оказалась убита. Однако это сыграло на руку Джерарду – Дерек был неопытным лидером, он попался, − Арджент вытащил наиболее потертый том, без опознавательных знаков, это оказался старый сборник сказок на французском. Крис вернул его на полку. – Впрочем, как и мы.

Эллисон устало опустилась на диван, в животе заурчало. Ее отец обернулся:

\- Может, закажем ужин на дом?

\- Было бы неплохо, − улыбнулась девушка.

\- Распаковывайся пока что, душ прими. Мы останемся здесь на некоторое время. Если быть точнее, пока не разберемся в его чертовом плане до конца и не выясним, куда он мог деться.

* * *  
Первым делом Стайлз решил поесть. И Дерека накормить. «А то еще рухнешь от потери… чего-нибудь. Гемоглобина, например». «Отец готовил?» «Как узнал?» «Да ты едва ли чай способен заварить». Стайлз великодушно решил пропустить шпильку от полуживого оборотня. И вообще налил ему молока.

\- …значит, они однажды попытаются убить тебя. И если у них это получится, то, вроде как, это докажет твою… некомпетентность. А следом, они убьют твою стаю и, стало быть, всех, кто как-либо с ней связан.

\- В общих чертах.

\- Ооооу. А если они не смогут тебя убить?

\- Не думаю, что они в принципе рассматривали такой вариант.

Стайлз сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги по-турецки. Дерек расположился на стуле, устало откинувшись назад и, время от времени, стуча ногой по полу. Время шло, Стайлз не собирался возвращать ключи от машины, Питер не звонил. Хотя, уезжая, Дерек четко дал понять, чтобы они ничего не предпринимали и, в случае опасности, немедленно уходили, спокойствия это не добавляло. С другой стороны, вид живого и очень подвижного Стайлза на расстоянии двух шагов очень успокаивал. Особенно в отсутствии Джерарда. Дерек скользнул взглядом по шее подростка, словно проверяя, не осталось ли следов этого психопата.

\- Вообще-то у меня это в голове не укладывается, − Стилински накрыл лицо ладонями, помассировав глаза через веки. – Как вы умудрялись все это проворачивать за моей спиной? Нет, я еще могу понять тебя, ты вообще не отличался болтливым нравом, но Скотт! – парень всплеснул руками.

\- Ты болел, − напомнил Хэйл. – У тебя были эти видения, к тому же меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

\- Ты знаешь, что это не про меня. Ладно, хорошо. Допустим, все так. Пройденный этап, − Стайлз сделал рубящее движение ладонью. − Сейчас. Каков план?

\- Убить альф до того, как они снова попытаются на нас напасть.

\- Убить. Стаю. Альф? Это классный план, мне определенно нравится.

\- Стайлз, нам помогает Дитон. Он – друид. И Морэлл, − Дерек говорил вкрадчиво, как с маленьким ребенком.

\- Я знаю, но это… блин, магия! Я в шоке!

\- Я не хотел тебе ничего говорить еще и поэтому.

\- Потому что я буду орать? – решил уточнить Стилински.

\- Орать, махать руками, мешаться под ногами, фонтанировать безумными идеями, подставляться под чьи-нибудь клыки, − согласился Дерек.

\- Почему у тебя всегда получается говорить о моем поведении так, будто оно настолько ужасно? Я, между прочим, помог вам с канимой! И… и еще до этого…

− Стайлз, − Дерек поднялся и подошел к нему, − верни мне ключи.

Стилински поджал нижнюю губу, глядя на протянутую вперед руку Хэйла. Дерек почувствовал, как чуть быстрее застучало сердце подростка.

\- У меня еще один вопрос есть. Безотлагательный.

\- Какой? – Дерек со вздохом опустил руку и собирался сесть вновь на стул, как Стайлз неловко ухватил его за край джемпера.

\- Джерард сказал, я твоя пара.

Стайлз поднял вверх огромные глаза с расширенными зрачками. Живые, блестящие, совсем не те, что смотрели на него в прошлый раз в этом же доме. У Дерека где-то екнуло внутри, и он медленно опустился рядом со Стилински.

\- Дитон говорил то же самое. До этого.

\- Что??

Дерек развернулся к парню, всматриваясь в черты лица, вздернутый нос, отмечая каждую родинку и ощущая, как бьется пульс в жилах под тонкой кожей.

\- Об этом можно было догадаться.

\- Как? – Стайлз тоже скользил по лицу Дерека, но не так откровенно, стараясь смотреть в глаза, лишь изредка позволял себе захватить взглядом брови, нос, щетину, губы. Эта смущенная простота казалась панацеей от всех проблем. Хэйл сам не заметил, как губы тронула мягкая улыбка. Сидеть, соприкасаясь коленями, ощущать тепло тела, как будто никого нет дальше кокона из их слов, дыхания, вдруг оказалось приятно и очень спокойно. Волк внутри весь извелся, тыкаясь мордой в человека и желая положить мохнатую голову на колени, подставив уши с холкой под долгожданные чешущие пальцы. «Косточку что ли нашел», − отстраненно спросил сам себя Дерек.

\- В основном по запаху. По голосу. Это немного химия человеческого мозга, немного – обостренная интуиция оборотней. Или, правильнее сказать, инстинкты.

\- И, значит, они тебе тоже самое говорят? – Стайлз чуть прищурился, наклоняя голову вперед и вбок, заглядывая в лицо Дереку.

\- Я не уверен, − тихо проговорил альфа.

\- А как проверить? Чтобы точно, − не унимался подросток.

В нем что-то менялось, Дерек не мог это уловить. Стайлз говорил иначе, двигался иначе, даже пах иначе. Мягче и слаще.

\- Ты что, меня больше не боишься? – Хэйл едва поспевал за своими ощущениями, сохраняя последние связные мысли в голове.

Стайлз опустил глаза в пол, рассеянно потер шею ладонью. Волк толкнулся в груди, не желая терять из виду лицо… своей пары? Дерек осторожно взял Стайлза за задранный локоть, опуская руку вниз и оголяя шею. Стилински не сопротивлялся, повернув голову и молча следя за сомкнутыми пальцами.

\- Стайлз? − позвал Дерек.

Медовые глаза казались почти черными в полумраке комнаты. Дерек ощущал, как зачастил пульс, щеки Стилински зарозовели, выдавая волнение еще больше.

\- Запах, говоришь, − пробормотал парень и сделал самый, на его взгляд, отчаянный поступок в жизни: он наклонился к Дереку, почти упершись челюстью в плечо, и шумно принюхался. Хэйл замер, как зверь, застигнутый врасплох.

\- Слушай, я не знаю, − заболтал Стайлз, отстраняясь, − ты пахнешь молоком, в основном молоком…

Дерек сильнее сжал руку, дернув подростка обратно к себе. Стилински охнул, падая на Хэйла. Стараясь сохранить хоть какое-то равновесие, он вытянул вперед свободную руку и уперся в ногу оборотня, не обратив на это никакого внимания, целиком сосредоточившись на Дереке, зарывшимся носом за воротник рубашки и оцарапавшим щетиной щеку Стайлза. Волк внутри ликовал, вскакивая на задние лапы. Парень же забыл, как дышать. Дерек прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь теплом и неожиданным уютом. Прямо под губами билась жилка, сердце колотилось словно у загнанного оленя. Но не из-за страха.

Стилински ощущал, как Дерек буквально пьет его запах. И это было умопомрачительно. От Хэйла веяло той самой животной силой, которая четко делила мир на черное и белое, свое-чужое, опасное-безопасное. А сейчас эта сила дышала им, держала его, защищала и оберегала. На Стайлза накатила волна того редкого чувства абсолютной неуязвимости и покоя, какого он давно не испытывал. Дерек закрыл глаза, когда на его спину скользнула рука, сминая джемпер, не отталкивая, а притягивая еще ближе.

Это была последняя капля сомнения, растворившаяся в хлынувшем потоке затаенной нежности и благодарности быть принятым.

Губы Дерека распахнулись, проскользили по коже и уступили место горячему влажному языку. Стайлз коротко выдохнул, чуть запрокидывая голову назад. Хэйл выпустил руку подростка, сразу же устроившуюся у него на спине, и подался вперед, отпуская его на кровать. Стайлз ловко вывернул ноги, раскинув их по обе стороны от бедер оборотня. Дерек улыбнулся, носом потершись о щеку Стайлза.

\- Это, чтоб ты знал… − тяжело дыша, проговорил Стайлз, удивляясь, как вообще способен сейчас говорить.

\- Я знаю, − прошептал Дерек, перебив и нависнув в нескольких дюймах над лицом подростка.

\- Ааах, тогда ладно, − губы призывно распахнулись, язык облизал сухую кожу.

Дерек не сдержался и накрыл рот Стайлза, словно стараясь успеть поймать чужой язык, скользнул за ним следом. Стайлз глубоко вздохнул, чуть приподнимаясь грудью вперед. Целовался он тоже впервые. Дерек отстранился, позволяя ему перевести дыхание. Щеки парня пылали.

\- Дыши через нос, − голос Дерека был мягкий, обволакивающий, словно Стайлз запустил руки в шкуру великодушного волка. Стайлз сглотнул, едва заметно кивнув. Собственный голос совсем пропал.

Хэйл вновь поцеловал его. В этот раз глубже, целиком захватывая рот, проникая языком и щекоча небо, кусая губы и чуть оттягивая их. Стайлз не мог насытиться, он выгибался навстречу, упираясь пятками, притягивая его ближе, скользил руками по спине, иногда перенося их вперед, скользя по бокам оборотня. Дерек оторвался ото рта Стилински, скользнул губами по подбородку, куснул за челюсть, получив очередной тихий стон, прочертил дорожку из поцелуев к уху, вверх по скуле. Поцеловал глаза, лоб, кончик носа. Стайлз хихикнул, переместив руки на лопатки и из-под ресниц глянув на Дерека. Тот по-прежнему улыбался. Он огладил щеку Стайлза тыльной стороной ладони, провел подушечкой большого пальца по скуле, очертил нижнюю губу. Хэйл склонился, возвращаясь к шее, целуя нежную чувствительную кожу, заставляя Стайлза млеть. Рука прошлась по боку парня, чуть сжимая ребра, скользнула вниз, надавила на бедренную косточку, посылая в пах сладкую судорогу, и забралась под футболку. Стилински громко застонал.

\- Дерек, господи…

Хэйл двинул бедрами, подтянув ногу, вынуждая Стайлза закинуть свою сверху. Переместился губами на другую сторону шеи, как раз, где прошелся язык Джерарда. Лизнул на пробу, ощущая чуть солоноватый привкус кожи, невесомо поцеловал, одновременно перемещая вторую руку на бедро Стилински, недовольно хныкнувшего на такую слабую ласку, и с силой втянул кожу, оставляя сочный засос. Стайлз распахнул рот, подавившись коротким вскриком. Дерек тут же лизнул свежую метку и вновь накрыл рот Стилински.

Руки беспорядочно путешествовали по телу, ощупывая, поглаживая, словно проверяя, не сон ли это. Стайлз не сдержался, задрав джемпер Дерека и скользнув ладонями вдоль края джинсов. Дерек коротко рыкнул Стайлзу прямо в губы, взял его за руки и припечатал их над головой. Он поднялся, неотрывно глядя в глаза подростка и лишая его даже права шелохнуться, сам стянул с себя джемпер. Стайлз зачарованно следил за ним, Дерек положил ладони на колени Стилински, медленно опустился и обеими руками скользнул под футболку, задирая ее вверх. Парень послушно приподнялся, позволив ткани собраться под спиной. Одним движением Хэйл снял ее и отбросил на пол.

\- Это… все же несколько смущающе…

Дерек кончиками пальцев огладил плечи Стайлза, скользнул вниз по груди, очертил соски и опустился ниже, пересчитывая ребра и лаская плоский живот.

\- Никто не увидит, − прошептал Хэйл, нежно коснувшись солнечного сплетения губами, и Стайлз сдался. Окончательно. Нет, он не боялся, ведь это Дерек. Дерек-матерь-божья-Хэйл.

\- Ты увидишь, − слабо возразил подросток.

Дерек хитро улыбнулся, накрывая ртом сосок. Стайлз закусил губу.

\- Я никому не скажу.

\- Это хорошо, − всхлипнул Стайлз, откинув голову на подушку. Он закрывал глаза, скользнул руками по голове Дерека, пропуская волосы между пальцами, чуть жесткие, колкие, как и их обладатель.

Ласки Дерека становились настойчивее, он прикусил кожу над ключицей, одновременно устроив руку на пояснице Стайлза, чуть царапнул кожу. Стилински стонал, почти не переставая, ерзал под Хэйлом, подаваясь вперед, и не заметил, когда руки сами потянулись к ремню Дерека. Альфа вновь перехватил их, разведя в стороны. Подросток чуть удивленно моргнул.

\- Стайлз…

Парень понимал, что хочет сказать Хэйл. Он высвободил кисти и быстро приподнялся, опершись одной рукой на кровать, вторую закинув за шею оборотню и поймав его губы, надеясь, что его ответ достаточно красноречив. Дерек обнял его, потянув вверх, заставляя сесть в кровати.

\- Обувь, − хрипло прошептал он в распухшие губы.

Стайлз сглотнул и кивнул, быстро скинув сникерсы, и чуть разочарованно вздохнул, когда увидел, что Дерек справился со шнуровкой только одного ботинка. Стайлз опустился на пол и помог стянуть второй. Дерек смотрел на него сверху вниз, дыша через раз. Парень кожей чувствовал горячий взгляд, который плавил, как пламя парафин. Хэйл взял его лицо в ладони, притянул к себе, поцеловал, утянул парня обратно в кровать, уложив его сверху. Не разрывая поцелуя, Дерек расстегнул джинсы Стилински и нетерпеливо повел ладонью под резинку трусов, сжав ягодицы. Стайлз застонал в губы, цепляясь руками за плечи Дерека, и потерся о пах давно стоящим членом. Хэйл приглушенно зарычал, перевернулся, опрокидывая Стилински на спину и подминая под себя. Он замер лишь на секунду, последнюю секунду, прежде чем не будет пути назад, всматриваясь в глаза Стайлза, боясь увидеть там затаенный страх. Но Стайлз откровенно хотел его, здесь и сейчас. Альфа крепко схватил ремень джинсов и потянул, вместе с бельем. Стилински повернулся чуть на бок, позволяя полностью себя раздеть, и вновь распластался на спине, уже самостоятельно заводя руки вверх, не понимая, что сейчас это был самый интимный и возбуждающий жест для Дерека: поза полной покорности.

\- По-моему, кто-то врал, что любил единственную девушку с третьего класса, − прошептал Хэйл, скользя губами по груди Стайлза и ведя сухой ладонью по стволу члена.

\- Это неуместный… разговор… знаешь ли… − пытался ответить Стайлз, но сорвался на гортанный стон.

\- Тогда где ты этому понабрался?

\- Я неее… понимаю, о чееем тыы… Боже, Дерек, пожалуйста, я не могу больше…

Альфа отстранился. Звякнула пряжка. Стилински приоткрыл глаза. Хэйл больше не улыбался, он тяжело и глубоко дышал, сосредоточенно всматриваясь в горячее, податливое тело перед ним.

\- У меня… крем был, − Стайлз потянулся рукой назад, в сторону полок за кроватью.

\- Ты точно мне врал, − без улыбки прошептал Дерек, дотянувшись до тюбика и обнаружив заныканную тут же пачку презервативов.

\- Я не врал, я был всегда готов, − Стайлз говорил, лишь бы хоть как-то заглушить стук бешеного колотящегося сердца.

Дерек приподнял бровь, швырнув презервативы обратно на полку.

\- В этот раз обойдемся без них.

Альфа мог ничего не говорить, Стилински бы согласился на все, наблюдая, как он растирает между ладонями жирный крем. Дерек вновь взял член Стайлза и провел по всей длине, срывая с губ глубокий вздох, легонько сжал мошонку и скользнул ниже, вкруговую огладив пальцами сфинктер. Стилински зажмурился, стараясь расслабиться, из-за внезапно накатившей волны паники. Хэйл не делал попытки проникнуть. Наклонившись, он поцеловал Стайлза в губы, подбородок, шею, все так же лаская промежность, оглаживая ягодицы и внутреннюю поверхность бедра. Его собственный член сочился смазкой, стекающей вниз и иногда капающей на живот Стилински. Через несколько секунд ритм сердца вновь стал ровным, ускоренным, но ровным. Стайлз закинул руки Дереку за шею и притянул к себе, отчаянно целуя, когда тот ввел первый палец, медленно оглаживая внутренние стенки.

\- Еще, − прошептал Стайлз на ухо, толкнувшись бедрами навстречу. Хэйл шумно выдохнул ему в плечо и вставил второй палец, чуть растягивая отверстие. Стайлз застонал, от сладкой истомы, разлившейся по всему телу. – Еще, Дерек, еще, ну же… − Стилински задрожал всем телом, ощущая приятную и жгучую одновременно заполненность. Дерек тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как расслабляются мышцы вокруг его пальцев, засасывая их еще глубже.

\- О, бог мой, Стайлз, − Хэйл не мог больше терпеть. Он вынул пальцы и задрал ноги Стайлза себе на плечи, под умоляющие и нетерпеливые вздохи. 

Дерек почти не дышал, прижав головку члена к отверстию, оттягивая сладкий миг. Стилински, словно в наркотическом дурмане, едва смог разомкнуть веки, чтобы встретиться взглядом с красными глазами альфы.

«Ты готов?»

«Да».

Стайлз зажмурился, когда Дерек проник в него. Это все же больно, что бы ни говорили, как бы ни уверяли. Стайлз даже не мог представить, каково это − у него не было ни навыков, ни опыта. Но Дерек компенсировал это своей титанической выдержкой и осторожностью: он замер на половине, давая возможность привыкнуть. А когда Стайлз открыл глаза, наклонился и глубоко поцеловал, продолжая медленно входить. Стилински тяжело дышал, сжимая одеяло руками. Хэйл прикусил кожу под ухом, отвлекая Стайлза от тянущей боли, и начал медленно двигаться.

Стилински рвано выдыхал, хватаясь за руки Дерека, но боль постепенно уступала. Хэйл бережно поддерживал его за бедра, каким-то волшебным образом создавая наиболее удобный угол. Стайлз вскрикнул, когда член Дерека неожиданно задел простату.

\- Омойбооох...

Альфа хмыкнул и наклонился, куснул подростка за мочку уха. Тот изогнулся дугой под таким глубоким проникновением. Рука оборотня скользнула на член подростка, погладив головку и принявшись дрочить в такт.

Хэйл стал двигаться быстрее и резче. Стилински повернул голову вбок, закусив собственные пальцы, чтобы не застонать в голос. Дерек же чуть не зарычал, когда понял, что Стайлз приподнимается ему на встречу при каждом толчке. Телу было невозможно жарко. Стайлз слышал бешеный стук своего сердца, шум крови в ушах и пошлые, чавкающие звуки от проникновений Хэйла. Он бы мог сгореть со стыда, если бы решил включить мозги, но в голове не осталось ни одной мысли, кроме желания навсегда остаться в кольце сильных рук оборотня.

Дерек высвободил кисть Стайлза из плена его зубов и за подбородок повернул к себе. Стайлз затуманенным взором остановился на лице оборотня. Дерек скользнул пальцами в рот Стилински, тот обхватил их губами, посасывая. Его накрывала лавина из новых ощущений. Казалось, что Дерек везде, его низкий голос, мускус заполняли комнату и топили в себе. И Стайлз не хотел выныривать из этого сладкого океана, ему не нужен был кислород.

Стайлз ощущал приближение оргазма и глухо застонал. Дерек распознал это, чуть ослабляя темп, и, входя глубже, чуть задерживался внутри. Стайлз всхлипнул, широко распахивая рот, судорога скрутила все тело, сжатое в одной точке наслаждение взорвалось, как, наверное, когда-то взорвалось нечто, породившее вселенную. Потому что только что Стайлз почувствовал, как в нем открылся космос под названием Дерек Хэйл.

Запах спермы Стайлза ударил по обонянию оборотня, окончательно срывая все заслонки. Он чуть приподнялся, опустив ноги подростка на простыни и оперившись руками по обе стороны головы Стайлза. Ему потребовалось несколько грубых толчков, чтобы кончить самому. Дерек с гортанным стоном повалился на Стилински. Тот удовлетворенно улыбнулся, закидывая руки ему на спину, и мягко поцеловал Дерека в висок.

\- Если это значит быть твоей парой, то я согласен, − сонно пробормотал он. – Только больше не умирай…

Дерек приподнялся на локтях, всматриваясь в довольное и расслабленное лицо.

\- Больше не буду, − пообещал он в уснувшие губы. И, конечно, «салфетная» работа тоже досталась ему.

А через несколько часов безмятежного сна тишину, единение и покой разбил сотовый Хэйла.

* * *  
\- Знаешь, это уже точно переходит все грани дозволенного, − он остановился, взяв пустую бутылку с пола. – Если эти два придурка решили смотаться, то они нас отменно задурили.

Оборотни медленно обходили свое временное логово. Все было абсолютно так, как прежде, и одновременно с этим – совершенно иначе: на милю вокруг не было вообще никакого запаха. Девушка подошла к столу и со всей силы пнула старенький приемник. Последний раз крякнув, он осыпался детальками и кусками пластмассы на пол. Раздались крепкие ругательства.

\- Это не они. Больше нельзя ждать. Я хочу получить ответы прямо сейчас.

\- Но босс…

Она резко развернулась с громким рыком, сверкая красными глазами, и в момент оказалась рядом со вторым оборотнем, припечатав его в стену:

\- Если ты еще хоть слово скажешь мне наперекор, я вырву твой паршивый язык!! Следующей ночью мы придем в этот город и вытрясем душу из каждой шавки, которую найдем!!

Не переставая рычать, девушка с силой отбросила его в сторону. Кирпичная стена разлетелась на куски, раздался хруст сломанных костей. Оборотень слабо заскулил, переворачиваясь на спину и считая щедро подаренные звезды.

\- Выступаем на закате!

* * *  
\- У меня такое ощущение, что по мне проехался каток, − Айзек лежал на постеленном на полу матрасе и смотрел в потолок. – А может быть, даже стадо катков… − справа завозился Бойд, переворачиваясь на другой бок. – Я знаю, что ты не спишь. Мог бы и поддержать со мной дружескую беседу, − парень скосил взгляд, всматриваясь в плечо, обтянутое белой футболкой. Бойд молчал, Айзек тяжко вздохнул и почмокал губами от скуки. – А все же круто его Питер задрал, а? Прям, столько кровищи… вот уж действительно искупался в фонтане крови, − парень хихикнул. − Интересно, а мы потом такие же будем? Тоже сможем так… так круто драть…

\- Айзек, ты иногда такой мудак, − наконец-то отозвался Бойд.

\- Я не понял, я тут тебе про радужные перспективы, а ты…

\- А я про то, что нас всех чуть было не убили.

Ненадолго Лейхи замолчал, все так же глядя в потолок.

\- И что же? Ты решил снова бросить стаю? – из его голоса пропали всякие веселые нотки.

Спустя вечные три минуты он ответил:

\- Нет.

Айзек улыбнулся, повернув голову к темнокожему затылку, и снова уставился в потолок.

\- И все-таки Питер круто его уделал…

\- Кого я круто уделал? – вездесущий дядя Хэйл был, как всегда, вовремя. Айзек чуть растерялся, не понимая, был ли вопрос риторическим. – Будете так много шептаться, разбудите Эрику, − мягко заметил он. Бойд чуть слышно рыкнул, явно адресуя этот «немой» упрек Лейхи. – У Дерека занята линия.

Айзек приподнялся на локтях, всматриваясь в лицо Хэйла.

\- Это значит…?

\- Значит, у него какие-то дела, − Питер взглянул на экран сотового, замеряя время с последнего звонка. – Наверное, он мог бы их уже уладить. Спите и выздоравливайте, я все же ему дозвонюсь, − Питер развернулся, вновь собираясь выйти на улицу, но остановился на полпути. – А если ты Айзек, не уснешь прямо сейчас, то я возьму тебя на руки, буду укачивать и петь колыбельную про серого волчка. Ты понял?

\- Да ладно, − Лейхи испугался такой перспективе.

Питер вышел с улыбкой.

* * *  
Стайлз понял, что звонит телефон, только когда через него была перекинута нога, в дополнение к руке, а сам Дерек аккуратно переползал над ним. Полусонно он хотел было спросить, кто звонит, но – о мой бог – его пара прижала к губам теплый палец, заставляя молчать. Стайлз улыбнулся, плевать на все, совсем плевать: все хорошо, Дерек здесь, все было взаправду, можно спать дальше.

Звонил Скотт.

\- …не дури, − зашептал Дерек в трубку и быстро, но бесшумно выскользнул из комнаты.

С полминуты Стилински улыбался в потолок, постепенно проваливаясь в сон. В комнате пахло Дереком. От подушки, от простыней пахло Дереком. Стайлз натянул одеяло почти до носа, умиротворенно вздыхая. И резко вскочил. Скотт?? Скотт звонит?? Парень выскочил из комнаты куда громче, чем планировал. Но это было не важно.

Он нашел Хэйла на кухне. Тот приглушенно рычал в трубку, стуча пальцами по столешнице, и вглядывался в окно.

\- Что случилось? Это Скотт? – Дерек развернулся, раздраженно махнув рукой на подростка, чтоб тот проваливал из комнаты. Стайлз возмущенно просопел и постарался выдернуть трубку, Хэйл увернулся, сцапав запястье в кулаке и утянув его вниз, лишая Стилински свободы маневров, и нажал отбой.

\- Ауч, ауч, ай-йа-йа, блин, ты никогда не изменишься, да? – Стайлз растирал многострадальную конечность. – Что хотел Скотт?

\- Поговорить, − Дерек пошел обратно в комнату, Стайлз семенил следом.

\- Даже не думай, что сейчас ты отделаешься таким топорным отмазом. Ты прекрасно понял, что я имел в виду! − Хэйл молча одевался. – Ты куда собрался? Эй, прекрати, − Стайлз шагнул к оборотню, преграждая путь на выход. – Прекрати меня игнорировать.

Дерек мягко коснулся взволнованного и возмущенного лица и легко поцеловал в губы.

\- Подожди здесь.

Альфа вышел, оставив в комнате раскрасневшегося и еще более взволнованного Стайлза.

\- Ты знал! – МакКолл налетел на него боевым петухом. – Ты с самого начала все знал!

Дерек тряхнул подростка, схватив за шиворот, и потащил прочь от дома. Скотт продолжал орать, пытался ударить альфу, брыкался, упирался, сыпал ругательствами и обещаниями прикончить Хэйла.

\- Что ты знаешь?

\- Они уехали ловить Джерарда! Ты отпустил Эллисон..!

\- Она не в стае.

\- Какая разница…!!

\- Она уехала с Крисом.

\- Да плевал я! Как ты мог?!

\- Это не мое дело. И не твое, − Дерек начинал выходить из себя. – Они решили ехать, с чего бы мне им это запрещать? Удивительно, что Крис в принципе сообщил, что уезжает, − Скотт не верил собственным ушам. Он был в панике, в ужасе и в растерянности одновременно. 

\- Я еду к ним.

Хэйл глухо рыкнул.

\- Ты не едешь.

\- Еду!

Глаза Хэйла вспыхнули красным. МакКолл едва стушевался, но все равно поднял упрямый взгляд на альфу:

\- Если ее там убьют…

Дерек схватил Скотта за грудки, притянув к себе:

\- Не убьют! Джерард здесь! И они сюда вернутся, как только выяснят это!

\- Я так и думал, − раздался в стороне голос Стайлза.

\- Ты что здесь забыл? Возвращайся в дом, − тем же тоном рыкнул Дерек. Стайлз уставился на отросшие клыки и перевел взгляд на друга.

\- Он напал на нас, когда Дерек отвозил меня домой от Дитона, − парень решил предвосхитить все вопросы. – И, серьезно, чувак, тебе не надо срываться туда…

Радужка Скотта вспыхнула желтым:

\- Мне плевать, где он! Я должен быть рядом с Эллисон! Я не позволю ей охотиться за своим собственным дедом!

\- Он чуть не прибил нас, − напомнил Стилински, краем сознания радуясь, что МакКолла в таком состоянии крепко удерживает Дерек. – Всех нас, и…

\- Он чуть не убил Эллисон! Он выжил даже после того, как я накачал его аконитом!

\- Чувак, это…

\- Я должен быть со своей парой!! – проорал Скотт, и Стайлз замер с раскрытым ртом. МакКолл дернулся, сбросив руки Хэйла, и отступил назад, все так же оставаясь в полу-оборотническом виде. – Мне плевать, где Джерард и что с ним, я не допущу, чтобы с ней что-либо случилось.

\- МакКолл! – зарычал Хэйл, наступая, но его остановил голос Стилински.

\- Все в порядке. Езжай, Скотт, − лицо друга расслабилось, постепенно уходила агрессивная хмурость человека, приготовившегося держать удар, словесный или физический.

\- Стайлз..!

\- Без шуток, лучше бы они поскорее вернулись сюда со своими аконитовыми пушками, потому что Джерард афигительно силен и злобен, и… Езжай, Скотт, утренний поезд в восемь, ты будешь в Сан-Франциско уже в полдень. Наверное, стоит позвонить Эллисон и предупредить ее. Но лучше сделай это, когда будешь уже в городе.

\- Ты уверен? – теперь МакКолл смотрел на него совершенно человеческими глазами.

\- Что за…?! – за последние несколько недель Дерека впервые так откровенно игнорировали и не признавали, как в старые добрые времена, когда двое придурочных подростков решили отыскать вторую половину тела его сестры.

\- Все в порядке, − Стайлз перевел пристальный взгляд на Хэйла, призывая его молчать, и вернулся к Скотту. – Волк должен защищать свою пару. Мы справимся здесь, а ты успевай за билетами.

И Дерек понял: только что Стайлз убеждал не своего друга, а его. Он шумно выдохнул и отвернулся, уперев кулаки в бедра, демонстрируя, что более не намерен участвовать в разговоре, и одновременно с этим – свое согласие. Скотт кивнул и поспешил обратно к велику и до дома, собирать вещи, хлопнув Стайлза по плечу. Дерек развернулся, следя за убегающей прочь спиной.

\- Серьезно, все будет в порядке. Джерард ранен. Ты вспомни, что с тобой было в тот раз…

Статус обязывал надрать вклинившемуся в дела стаи человеку зад, но Дерек лишь протянул руку, поправив толстовку на плече, прикрывая свеженький засос. Едва ли Стайлз задумывался о нем, когда выскочил из дома, и ему очень повезло, что МакКоллу было не до того.

Стилински сглотнул, вновь ощутив на себе руку Дерека. Он инстинктивно облизнулся, быстро посмотрел на оборотня и неловко отвернулся, почесав нос. Под глазами залегли тени, кожа была бледнее, чем обычно, особенно в прохладное мартовское утро. Хэйл развернул его лицо за подбородок к себе.

\- Что? – не понял Стайлз, отчего-то сейчас близость с оборотнем казалась ему неуместной, неправильной, это было по-другому, чем ночью, когда их обнимал полумрак, а остального мира словно никогда не было. А Дереку нужно было подтверждение, еще одно, чтобы быть абсолютно уверенным. Волк внутри тоже замер, принюхиваясь, прислушиваясь. Сердце Стайлза колотилось, как у зайца. Стилински опустил глаза и тихонько сжал руку Дерека, оторвав ее от своего подбородка. – Я знаю, что не должен мешаться у тебя под ногами, но он мой друг, и он, серьезно, любит ее очень сильно, − Стайлз поднял взгляд и уперся им в грудь Дерека. – Если бы ты ему не разрешил, он бы все равно уехал, даже если бы ты избил его и переломал все ноги…

Хэйл чувствовал свой запах на нем, ощущал влажность ладони, нервный пульс, но что-то вновь изменилось. Словно бы Стайлз закрылся от него, где-то глубоко внутри. И он не мог понять, почему.

Стилински поднял глаза. Большие, красивые. Надо было что-то сделать, что-то сказать, прежде чем дверь в мир Стайлза окончательно захлопнется, Волк встревожено крутился внутри, время от времени вскидывая морду, не понимая, что творится с его парой.

В который раз все испортил звонок сотового. Дерек обреченно зажмурился, отступая и вытаскивая его из джинсов, мысленно обещая себе выкинуть его в ближайшее время к чертям. Стайлз вздрогнул от резкого звука и устало потер лицо, отгоняя сон. Дерек молча выслушал и сбросил. Дверь захлопнулась.

\- Кто звонил на этот раз?

\- Питер. Просто беспокоился, куда я пропал.

Стайлз смущенно крякнул и отвернулся. Дерек фыркнул, не сдержав улыбку.

\- Я вернусь в убежище, стая там. А ты уж отоспись, − он с удовольствием отметил, как зарозовели уши подростка. – Проводить до кровати?

\- Спасибо, как-нибудь уж обойдусь, − просипел Стилински, нахохлившись.

* * *  
\- Я же сказал вам ничего не предпринимать!!

\- Если ты будешь так кричать и дальше, то никакие защитные заклинания Дитона нам уже не помогут, − Дерек со злостью отбросил попавший под руку деревянный ящик в сторону, тот разлетелся в щепки от удара о несущую железную балку. Альфа закрыл лицо ладонями, тяжело бухнувшись на диван.

\- Если бы кто-нибудь умер?! − процедил он сквозь зубы, сверкая на дядю красными глазами.

\- Я бы не позволил, − спокойно и твердо возразил он.

Дерек отрывисто и глубоко вздохнул. К нему подошла Эрика и протянула кружку с чаем. Дерек молча принял ее, откинувшись назад на спинку. Питер подмигнул Рейерс, словно утверждая, что альфа ругается скорее для проформы. Дерек оглядел стаю, побитую, живую и мысленно сделал пометку дать под зад Скотту, когда увидит его. После того, как даст под зад Питеру и поблагодарит. Хотя, учитывая, как его дядя умело манипулирует агрессией племянника, можно было сразу переходить к этапу благодарности. И еще он сделал пометку, что теперь беты не боятся его, как раньше, или, по крайней мере, чувствуют себя рядом с ним себя более уверенно, понимая, что прав на самом деле имеют больше.

Щенки, почуявшие возвращение альфы и потому проснувшиеся, вновь улеглись спать, а Дерек сел за стол с Питером обсуждать дальнейший план. Альфы лишились одного из стаи, по крайней мере еще трое находятся где-то в городе, один должен быть серьезно ранен. Пешки разыграны, на больничных койках и на том свете оказались первые фигуры, стороны должны перейти к открытому конфликту. «На следующем же закате». А еще в городе объявился Джерард.

\- И зачем он выполз именно сейчас?

\- Тебе лучше тоже отдохнуть.

\- Я в норме, − упрямо возразил Хэйл, с придиркой оглядывая спортивный костюм дяди. – Мне казалось, ты предпочитаешь более стильную одежду.

Питер елейно улыбнулся:

\- А мне казалось, ты со Стайлзом не ладишь, − Дерек нахмурился, поджимая губы и прикидывая, как именно стоит приложить наглую оборотническую морду улыбкой о стол. – Я подежурю первые шесть часов, потом разбужу тебя, − продолжил он совершенно серьезным тоном. – Позже созвонимся с Дитоном.

Дерек потер глаза, все же признавая правоту дяди, и ушел в разбитый автобус за очередным матрасом для себя. О своих отношениях со Стилински он поговорит с ним позже. Вернее, убедит, что об этом говорить не стоит. Питер выудил со стеллажа книгу и поднялся на крышу ангара, заняв наблюдательный пост. Стая мирно посапывала, регенерируя и восстанавливая силы. Сделанный Эрикой чай остался забытым и нетронутым на столе. Дерек посмотрел на кружку, обернулся на бету, снова на кружку, тихонько вздохнул и решил все же выпить хоть чуть-чуть, чтоб не расстраивать девушку. Бросив подушку в пыльной наволочке на диван, Дерек отхлебнул остывший чай и чуть нахмурился, уставившись на коричневую жидкость. Определенно, у нее был вкус Стайлза.

* * *  
\- Взгляни сюда! Это временная выписка из больницы.

\- Бруквель говорил, что Джерард торопился с этим… − Крис отложил папку с документами, приняв из рук дочери бумагу.

\- Да, но он говорил, что дед выписался, когда пошел на поправку, и что его навещала Кейт. А здесь стоит дата выписки за неделю до ее смерти.

Крис распахнул историю болезни, выуживая результаты тестов, и удивленно растер лоб.

\- Но по анализам у него наоборот идет резкий спад.

\- Он выписался не потому что пошел на поправку, а потому что болезнь стала брать над ним верх.

\- Но Кейт уже была в Бикон Хиллс… И как он мог приехать в таком состоянии?

\- Кто-то помог?

\- Кто?

Тишину нарушил звонок. С немалым удивлением Эллисон обнаружила имя Скотта во входящих. Она подняла взгляд на отца, тот лишь пожал плечами и кивнул. Сейчас у него не было совершенно никаких причин запрещать им общаться. За внезапностью звонка, вырвавшего девушку из однообразной мрачной жизни в погоне за безумным родственником, разговор был до крайности абсурден.

\- Эллисон? Скажи мне адрес, где ты находишься.

\- Скотт? Я в Сан-Франциско.

\- Я знаю, я тоже. Я стою тут на вокзале и дико хочу есть. Так, где ты?

\- 2453, Бэй-стрит. Скотт, ты… ты в Сан-Франциско?

\- Слушай, я знаю, что твой отец будет совсем не рад меня видеть, но ты передай, что я знаю, где Джерард.

\- Что?? Ты знаешь…? – но МакКолл уже сбросил, вытянув руку и ловя такси.

\- Он здесь, да? – совершено спокойно спросил Арджент. Эллисон сдержанно кивнула. – Что ж, теперь будет кому встречать доставщика пиццы, − отец вновь пожал плечами, возвращаясь к бумагам, смиренно принимая подростковую любовь как фатализм.

\- Он сказал, он знает, где Джерард.

Арджент поднял взгляд на дочь в тот момент, когда кто-то высадил дверь в прихожей.

* * *  
\- Как здоровье Джексона?

\- Гораздо лучше.

\- А твое общение с ним?

\- Тоже.

Лидия с улыбкой заняла свое место за экспериментальным столом, привычно готовя инструменты и раскладывая образцы вокруг себя. Морэлл улыбнулась в ответ, раскрыв потертый фолиант.

\- Итак, если мы сейчас все сделаем правильно, то, пожалуй, произведем фурор в ликантологии.

\- Не знала, что есть такая наука, − Мартин подняла на колдунью чуть удивленный взгляд.

\- Ее нет, но пора бы уже завести и ввести в официальный реестр минобразования, − Морэлл перебирала колбочки с цветными жидкостями, отбирая необходимые. – Если все пройдет удачно, то мы сможем избавить их от полнолунных приступов. И, собственно, урегулируем всю проблему между оборотнями и охотниками, − Лидия улыбнулась еще шире. Никакая областная медаль по математике не шла ни в какое сравнение с этим. – Ты готова?

\- Абсолютно!

Морэлл кивнула и плотно закрыла дверь в лабораторию, замыкая настенные охранные барьеры. Она прочитала несколько заклинаний на латыни, и подобные барьеры вспыхнули на полу и потолке, засветившись приглушенным фиолетово-лиловым цветом. Лидия неспешно, согласно обряду, поочередно вливала различные жидкости в керамическую плошку, засыпала в четкой пропорции порошки.

\- Хорошо, − Морэлл кивнула, отложив книгу и взяв в руки маленький серебряный нож, − а теперь твоя кровь.

Лидия протянула руку над столом, колдунья быстро рассекла ей ладонь. Мартин даже не сморщилась, повернула руку и сжала пальцы, заставляя кровь капать быстрее. Жидкость забурлила, по комнате разошелся резкий металлический запах.

* * *  
Стайлз понял, что что-то не так, когда первое, что он почувствовал – была адская боль в голове. Он даже глаза не успел раскрыть, как застонал и потянулся ощупать пострадавшую часть тела. Тогда он понял, что еще кое-что не так: под ним была не мягкая постель, а твердый холодный каменный пол. Стилински замер, медленно открыв глаза. Серые плиты, полумрак, сырость. Он осторожно поднялся, оглядываясь. «Снова сон?» Парень ущипнул себя и скрипнул зубами, от пронзившей боли. «Нихрена». Стайлз поднялся, ощупал карманы, они были пустые.

\- Ну, блядь…

Его похитили. Наглым образом выкрали из собственного дома. Из дома шерифа! Но не связали и не убили сразу, значит, скорее всего, будут требовать выкуп. Стилински не привык раньше времени отчаиваться, да и вообще был оптимистом. И полдня не пройдет, как его спохватятся. Например, Скотт… Стайлз опустил голову. «Ну, да, он же уехал».

Дерек. Дерек точно его спохватится.

«Как только разберется со стаей альф. Да… кстати…»

Стайлз оглядел свою временную тюремную камеру: явно подвальное помещение, узкие окна под потолком с решеткой и… толстые прутья клетки с огромными наручниками? Не надо быть гением, чтоб понять, для кого они могли предназначаться. Похоже, ни о каком выкупе не может идти и речи. Что ж из всех новых знакомых подобным ему угрожал только Джерард, и сейчас наверняка он сидит где-то в Старбаксе и пишет радостное письмо Крису, Дереку и отцу. И как он только так быстро разделался с аконитовой пулей? Стайлз аккуратно поднялся и начал обыскивать свою камеру. Ему было холодно: похитители не побеспокоились о его комфорте, вытащив из родного дома босиком, в старых джинсах и единственной футболке. Шансы выбраться отсюда самостоятельно ничтожно малы, вернее, их вообще нет. Стены, рассчитанные на удержание внутри оборотня, были непреодолимы для простого человека. Остается выяснить, где он, кто его все же держит и для чего, и как можно было бы сбежать. Чуть в стороне обнаружились стул со столом, без выдвижных ящиков, пустой, даже без каких-нибудь выцарапанных посланий будущим поколениям. Стайлз упал на колени, заглядывая под столешницу и обнаружил то, что искал: вырезанный лейб местной мебельной компании. «По крайней мере, меня не вывезли». Позади раздался лязг засовов и грохот отъезжающей в сторону металлической двери. Стайлз дернулся от неожиданности и припечатался головой о столешницу. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что сейчас раздастся издевательский и смеющийся голос Дерека, как тогда, в убежище, но все надежды разрушили двое альф, зашедших внутрь и с нескрываемым отвращением смотрящих на него. «Да, точно не вывезли». Стайлз знал, по шпионским фильмам, рассказам отца и собственному предчувствию, что до смерти его доводить не будут, поэтому медленно поднялся и вышел на середину комнаты.

\- Ну, давай зови его, − открыла рот девушка.

\- Кого? – Стайлз развел руками. – По-моему, вы должны были как раз сказать, что я могу даже не пытаться кричать… − парень даже не увидел, как это произошло, но вот он уже лежит на полу, корчась от удара в живот, а прямо над ним возвышается второй оборотень, на лице которого не было ни грамма сочувствия или сострадания.

\- Зови его, − повторила девушка. – Зови своего альфу.

\- Ты больная что ли? Я не оборотень, − прохрипел Стилински и сразу получил несколько пинков. В глазах потемнело от боли, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Его бесцеремонно схватили за голову, отрывая от пола.

\- Слушай сюда, обезьяна, я знаю, что ты с ним связан, ты и твой дом насквозь провоняли, так что не зли меня еще больше. Или ты хочешь остаток времени провести, пересчитывая выбитые зубы? – она схватила его за шею и вздернула на ноги. Стайлз не мог даже выдохнуть.

\- Отпусти его, Кали, − позади раздался еще один голос, не человеческий. Стилински рухнул на пол, разбив колени и ладони. – Я давно уже не чувствую ни Итана, ни Эйдана.

\- Мы их искали…

Третий альфа издал оглушительный рев, Стайлз закрыл уши ладонями и зажмурился. Двоих оборотней словно смыло приливной волной: они оказались по разным сторонам, вжимаясь в каменные стены, как когда-то вжимался Айзек.

\- Вы оба нарушили мой приказ! Потеряли из вида Эйдана! Приволокли сюда щенка чужой стаи!.. − Стайлз приоткрыл один глаз, из-под руки выглядывая на огромного зверя, полностью обратившегося оборотня, стоящего на задних лапах и нависающего над ним в каком-то ярде. – Из-за вас стая ослабела!

Оба оборотня виновато пискнули.

\- Мое имя Девкалион, мальчик, − альфа стаи чужаков опустился на передние лапы, потянув воздух носом, − и ты расскажешь все, что знаешь про своего вожака, прежде чем я выпотрошу твои кишки.

Стайлз поднял взгляд выше, прямо над ним была оскаленная волчья морда с единственным алым глазом. Вот сейчас он был готов действительно отдать богу душу от страха.

* * *  
С оглушительным грохотом в парадной Крис моментально бросился вперед к сумке и вытащил пистолет. Эллисон метнулась к стене, где был прислонен зачехленный арбалет, выхватив его, она встала по другую сторону от входа в комнату. Внизу раздался приглушенный рык. Крис подал знак и осторожно выглянул, второй этаж был пока чист. Держа пушки наперевес, Ардженты медленно двинули к лестнице. Сомнений, что в дом ворвался оборотень, не было. Это мог быть Джерард, а Скотт, может быть, хотел предупредить, но не успел. Эллисон не было страшно. Наоборот, ей хотелось всадить как можно больше стрел и разделаться с ним до прихода Скотта. К тому же чувство, что где-то в нескольких милях он сейчас едет в такси, придавало куда больше уверенности, чем оружие в руках и отец рядом.

Они спустились на первый этаж, замок на входной двери был выбит, но к самой двери приставлен стул, создающий снаружи видимость, что она заперта. Крис знаком приказал дочери держаться рядом. Они прошли на кухню, оттуда – в столовую, в гостиную, но нигде не было следов зверя. Арджент заглянул за угол коридора, ответвившегося к котельной, кладовой и ванной комнате, Эллисон прошла вперед, проверяя комнату для гостей. Дверь с легким скрипом отворилась. Кровать, комод в стороне, зашторенное окно.

\- Пап, его… − девушка развернулась как раз в тот момент, когда ее отец вылетел из коридора и, зацепившись ногами за спинку дивана в гостиной, скрылся за ним с кувырком. Эллисон моментально вскинула арбалет, прижавшись спиной к стене и выбегая в проход. Оборотень кинулся вперед, на лету поймал стрелу, сломал ее в кулаке, и наотмашь ударил девушку. С коротким вскриком она отлетела в другой конец зала. Раздались выстрелы. Оборотень увернулся, вскидывая в Криса стоящую у входа тумбочку. На пол сорвался телефон, обрывая провода, посыпались листы из записной книжки, рассыпались ручки. Пространства в комнате было не так много – это единственное, что позволило Крису прийти в себя и отползти в сторону за выпавшим пистолетом, прежде чем когти успели поймать его за ноги, а зубы сомкнуться на его теле. Оборотень припал к земле, огибая диван, появился в нескольких ярдах от охотника. Крис вскинул руку с пистолетом, а оборотень – зацепил его лодыжку когтями, дернув на себя. Арджент сжал зубы от боли, пистолет в руке дрогнул, отправив пулю в потолок. Свободной лапой оборотень прижал его руку к полу, лишая всякого шанса на спасение. Эллисон, пришедшая в сознание, судорожно дернулась за арбалетом. В гостиной раздался новый рык, со звоном разлетелся в дребезги журнальный столик, Эллисон обернулась, чтобы увидеть, как оборотень прижимал к полу теперь уже Скотта. Она не успела вскрикнуть, как раздалось несколько выстрелов. Оборотень грузно рухнул, Скотт сдавленно пискнул. К нему тут же подоспели Ардженты, спихнув тушу зверя.

Крис тактично отвернулся и попинал убитого волка, пока подростки щебетали, перемежая слова с поцелуями.

\- Это Джерард? – Эллисон обернулась, разглядывая оборотня.

\- Нет, он в Бикон Хиллс, я не знаю, кто это, − ответил Скотт. Арджент наклонился, вылепляя среди шерсти на шее тонкую цепочку. – Я просто почувствовал, что тебе страшно и сорвался из машины, не заплатив таксисту, − он хмыкнул, − я забыл там свой рюкзак и деньги.

Эллисон рассмеялась, крепко обняв своего уже-почти-парня.

\- Похоже, у нас некоторые проблемы, − подростки обернулись. В ладони Криса покоился медальон точно такой же, как когда-то был у Кейт. Арджент перевернул его, на обратной стороне было выгравировано имя.

\- Девкалион Бруквель? – МакКолл скривился. – Я думал, только Стайлза странно назвали… А что с ним не так?

Эллисон прикрыла рот ладонью.

\- Похоже, нас в который раз обвели вокруг пальца, − Крис дернул медальон, разрывая цепочку, оборотень моментально начал трансформироваться, превращаясь в человека с несколькими пулевыми ранениями груди. – Я вызову других охотников. Они его уберут, а мы срочно возвращаемся в Бикон Хиллс.

\- Кто это? Вы его знаете?

\- Это был лидер стаи альф.

\- Лидер альф…

Крис обернулся, всматриваясь в лицо парня.

\- Не похоже, что тебя пугает мертвое тело на полу.

\- В Бикон Хиллс на нас уже нападала его стая. И мы напали на них в ответ. Мы убили одного из них. И он был куда сильнее его.

\- Ты убил оборотня? – Эллисон пораженно уставилась на МакКолла.

\- Нет, ну… На самом деле его загрыз Питер, но если бы я мог, я бы его убил. Они чуть не распотрошили Джексона, меня и Стайлза.

Крис сжал медальон в кулаке.

\- Кажется, твой таксист все же доехал по нужному адресу, − за окном раздались автомобильные гудки и брань. Крис поспешил к выходу, по пути хлопнув Скотта по плечу.

* * *  
Стайлз как подкошенный рухнул на пол, из последних сил стараясь остаться в сознании. Альфа-вожак фыркнул и молча вышел прочь. Пытавшие его Кали и, как выяснилось, Эннис пренебрежительно вытерли окровавленные кулаки об одежду и вышли следом. Стайлз не сказал ничего, что могло бы навредить Дереку, он не выдал убежище, не рассказал, кто входил в его стаю, за что расплатился парой ребер и легким сотрясением. Травм, опасных для жизни, ему не нанесли, однако жалости в них не было, а значит, он будет им нужен не для выкупа, а для шантажа. Стилински проскреб руками по грязному полу, собирая под ногти грязь, и медленно, осторожно поднялся на четвереньки. Если что-то подобное терпел когда-то Айзек от своего отца, Стайлз больше не удивлялся, почему сейчас Лейхи умудрялся совмещать в себе и овечью шкуру, и острые клыки. Да, острые клыки бы сейчас ему очень пригодились. Или хотя бы эти чертовы фокусы оборотней с регенерацией. «Что они там пообещали позже? Прибить руки гвоздями к столу и пустить по ним ток?» Стайлз аккуратно вздохнул и нервно хихикнул. Если его не найдут раньше, скорее всего, он точно сдохнет. В самом расцвете своих шестнадцати лет. Одно радовало – уже не девственником.

Стилински переместился к стене, в дальний угол, хоть как-то желая оттянуть момент, как его вновь подвергнут экзекуции. Он чувствовал, как где-то в глубине него начинал плескаться океан паники и нервного срыва, до сих пор удерживаемый плотиной слабой надежды и еще слишком яркими воспоминаниями прошлой ночи. Когда утром Дерека выдернул из кровати звонок Скотта, Стайлз был еще счастлив и доволен, когда Скотт сломя голову бросился к Эллисон, он тоже был совершенно удовлетворен жизнью. Рядом с ним был Дерек, так легко и быстро переходящий из состояния альфы-папы-стаи до альфы-пары. Стайлз усмехнулся воспоминаниям. Он стушевался, испугался, увидев привычно хмурого Хэйла. Банально испытал запоздалый стыд и желание провалиться сквозь землю. Наверное, Дерек это заметил. Наверное, он расстроился. Стайлз провел рукой по ежику волос. А может, и не расстроился, он же такой крутой. Однако кошки на душе скребли. Гораздо сильнее, чем когда он навестил в больнице Скотта. Стайлз огляделся. Было бы неплохо черкнуть предсмертную записку. Извиниться перед отцом, поблагодарить стаю. Признаться в любви Дереку. Но в каменной клетке было абсолютно пусто.

Наверное, прошел час, прежде чем к нему снова наведались оборотни. На этот раз это был Эннис. Он принес воды и старую сухую булку. Поставив поднос на стол, оборотень сел на корточки около пленника.

\- Как самочувствие?

\- Как в сказке, − огрызнулся Стайлз.

Оборотень осклабился и резко дернул его за руку, валя на пол. Стилински не сдержал болезненного скулежа. Мужчина бесцеремонно задрал его футболку, оголяя бок в кровоподтеках.

\- Какие же вы, люди, жалкие, − Эннис положил когтистую лапу поверх ребер. Боль улетучилась в мгновение ока. – Чтоб ты знал, я делаю это лишь для того, чтоб ты не сдох раньше времени.

\- Я бы побоялся надеяться на что-то другое.

Альфа отнял руку и с силой дал подростку пощечину, отправляя его в непродолжительный нокдаун.

\- Когда мы уничтожим местную стаю, наверное, Кали сожрет тебя. Для разнообразия. И знаешь, что, в этот раз я не буду ее останавливать.

Стайлз перевернулся на спину, не размыкая век, и дождался, когда Эннис уйдет, изображая все еще не проходящее помутнение сознания. Едва щелкнул засов, парень открыл глаза и посмотрел в зарешеченное окно под потолком. Было далеко за полдень, накрапывал мелкий дождь и, если прислушаться, где-то вдалеке пели птицы. Похоже, база была в лесу.

Вдруг замок вновь лязгнул. Стайлз скорее зажмурился, изображая танатоз. Дверь с лязгом отъехала в сторону, все звуки стихли. Стилински медленно открыл глаза и еще медленнее повернул голову. Прямо перед ним была открытая дверь и пустой коридор. Откровенное приглашение в ловушку. Вот только зачем ловить уже пленника? Парень поднялся и крадучись подобрался к выходу, выглянул в коридор. В нем по-прежнему никого не было.

«Хренотень какая… а сейчас появится чувак на трехколесном велосипеде… или чувак с бензопилой… или топором. Да, скорее всего, именно с топором…»

Стайлз прошел вдоль стены, ходить босиком было хоть и холодно, зато бесшумно. Из подвала шла крутая лестница. Собрав остатки своей мужественности, он пошел вверх по ступенькам и оказался в просторной зале. Справа и слева было по несколько ниш, впереди – широкий арочный проход. Послышался нестройный рык. Стайлз замер. Определенно, где-то шла драка. Он вышел из залы и оказался в знакомом коридоре. Знакомом обгоревшем холле фамильного дома Хэйлов. Стилински бросился к выходу и вылетел на улицу, перепрыгивая ступени крыльца, чтобы увидеть, как одноглазый альфа сворачивает Дереку шею. Стайлз замер, как вкопанный, глядя на это широко раскрытыми испуганными глазами. Моментально навернулись слезы. Тело Дерека безвольно рухнуло на прелую землю, Стайлз рухнул на колени следом.

\- Это всего лишь гребаный сон, я знаю… Это предупреждение, шаманский бред… − альфа-чужак уставился на парня и поставил когтистую лапу на грудь Хэйла. − Стой, − зашептал подросток. – Не надо, он уже умер. Стой… − Лапа резко опустилась вниз, ломая с громким хрустом ребра и раздавливая сердце с легкими. – СТОЙ!! ДЕРЕК!!

* * *  
Дерек распахнул глаза, резко сев в импровизированной кровати. Сердце бешено стучало в груди. Он ощупал свое тело, огляделся. Поодаль спала стая. Хэйл поднял перед собой руки, развернув ладонями кверху, − они крупно дрожали. Это не был просто дурной сон. Это было не просто предупреждение. И, что гораздо важнее, Волк внутри нервно вился на человеческой цепи, ощущая, что его паре угрожали. Хэйл зажмурился, утирая тыльной стороной ладони взмокший лоб.

Питер понял, что случилось нечто значительно неприятное, когда к убежищу на огромной скорости выехала машина шерифа Бикон Хиллс и резко затормозила, взметая в воздух клубы пыли. Хэйл отбросил книгу, не теряя времени спрыгнув с крыши и приземлившись в нескольких шагах от ошарашенного Стилински. Он сам дал адрес на случай крайней необходимости и дабы успокоить детективное чутье шерифа.

\- В чем дело?

\- Стайлз. Пропал, − шок от сиганувшего с третьего этажа человека быстро сменился взволнованностью.

Дверь позади распахнулась, являя миру взбешенное лицо альфы с алыми глазами.

\- Я знаю, у кого он, − прорычал Дерек.

* * *  
\- Ты не собираешься брать с собой стаю? Дерек, ты в своем уме?

\- Там будет альфа их стаи. 

\- Они же дети, − вставил шериф.

Питер саркастично ухмыльнулся.

\- Они уже не дети и уже были на своей первой удачной охоте.

\- Что? Вы хотите сказать, они кого-то убили?? Вы отдаете себе отчет…?!

\- Хватит! – Дерек сверкнул глазами и отросшими клыками. – На кону жизнь вашего сына! Питер с их помощью загрыз пришлого оборотня, который явился в этот город с одной целью – убить нас, я думал, вам все объяснили?!

\- Объяснили, − сдался Стилински. – Но все еще… Где мой сын?

\- Его держат на цокольном этаже нашего особняка.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- У них со Стайлзом… вроде как ментальная связь, − объяснил дядя, награжденный злобным взглядом.

\- Это… если это точно так, то что надо делать мне?

\- Свяжитесь с Крисом Арджентом, узнайте, где он и привезите его к нам. Прямо сейчас мы отправимся к Дитону, а после − в сгоревший особняк.

Шериф кивнул, возвращаясь за руль, и умчался в участок. Питер скрестил руки на груди, вперившись взглядом в племянника.

\- Серьезно? Ты хочешь ввалиться к ним прямо так?

\- У Дитона были какие-то зелья, ослабляющие оборотней. И противоядие к ним.

\- Мы не знаем, как долго оно действует.

\- Поэтому сделаем все быстро.

\- Ты все же не хочешь их брать?

Дерек отвернулся к ангару, где внутри безмятежно стучали три сердца.

\- Меня лишили беззаботной юности, я не хочу, чтобы они тоже это испытали. Вообще плохая идея была брать их с собой на охоту, − Хэйл пошел внутрь за ключами от камаро. А Питер впервые ощутил откровенную гордость за своего племянника, окончательно признавая его альфой.

* * *  
Стайлз очнулся на все том же холодном полу. Дождь снаружи усиливался, тонкая струйка скользила между каменной кладкой. Подросток бездумно уставился на нее. Может, если он начнет постоянно орать, то Дерек в итоге услышит?

В который раз его темницу отперли снаружи. Стилински устало повернул голову, даже не пытаясь изобразить, что напуган или хочет защититься. Может, ему все же удастся их задурить?

\- Я решил кое о чем с вами поговорить, − Стайлз намеренно придерживался нейтральных формулировок. – Я могу увидеть Девкалиона? Он ведь у вас главный, − Кали удивленно вскинула бровь, обходя его кругом. – Что? Это значит «нет»? Да бросьте, вам же нужна информация. Почему обязательно проводить эти средневековые грубости, если мы можем просто все обсудить, как нормальные люди из двадцать первого века. Уверен, мы все только выиграем от этого…

Оборотень медлила, она пришла избить его, разодрать его кожу, порвать связки, навсегда приковать к креслу-каталке, изуродовать лицо, вырвать клочья мяса, но совершенно не оказалась готова к немой покорности. Передав большую часть человеческого внутреннему Волку, сейчас она не могла переступить через свою природу и вгрызться зубами и когтями в существо, смиренно лежащее кверху брюхом.

\- И что же ты хочешь ему сообщить?

\- Кое-что интересное и крайне важное, − Стайлз избегал смотреть на нее, а когда она встала совсем рядом с ним, закрыл глаза, почти перестав дышать. Кали накрыла его лицо ладонью, крепко сжав пальцы, так что Стилински придушенно засопел, и резко подняла вверх, ставя на ноги.

\- Эннис подштопал тебя, как-никак бывший медбрат, а я тебя снова изрешечу, и ты все расскажешь мне прямо сейчас, как тебе такой вариант? Мне лично нравится, − она отбросила его в сторону.

Стайлз налетел на стол, сшиб сухой паек на подносе и мешком муки рухнул на пол. Сверху тут же устроилась когтистая лапа, прижимая его плечи.

\- Знаешь, я могла бы вырвать у тебя почку. Или хребет. Что ты выберешь? – она наигранно прислушалась к подростку, едва могущему дышать. – Ах, вижу, ты затрудняешься с выбором. Тогда давай я облегчу тебе жизнь, − она улыбнулась. – Сначала я вырву тебе почку, а затем – хребет.

Оборотень резко развернула его на спину, прижала коленом, а шею сцапала в капкан руки.

\- С чего ты решил, что можешь что-либо нам предлагать? – прорычала она. – Знаешь ли ты, сколько нам лет? Знаешь, скольких щенков, как ты, мы перебили? Целыми пачками, стаями. Таких паршивых овец, людей, возомнивших себя сильнее и важнее оборотней. Хах! Я думала, сойду с ума от омерзения, когда почувствовала на тебе его запах! Альфа и человек! Потрясающая пара! Насколько ты сумасшедший, что доверяешь Волку, знаешь ли ты, насколько в нем еще есть человеческого? Ты, мямлящий и дрожащий кусок мяса! Самое лучшее, что ты бы мог сделать, − это прикинуться бифштексом и порадовать его. И, кстати, знаешь… я, пожалуй, тебе в этом помогу.

Она замахнулась, Стайлз с ужасом увидел, как на глазах увеличились ее и так немаленькие когти, загнувшись внутрь, как крюки.

\- КАЛИ!

Оборотень отпрыгнула от своей жертвы на добрых три ярда, ощетинившись и приняв полу-оборотническую форму. Она слабо рыкнула и втянула когти.

\- Гости прибыли, иди встречай.

Стайлз перевернулся на живот, держась за шею и вперился взглядом в Девкалиона. Оборотень не становился человеком. Не менялся и, похоже, чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно. «Сколько в нем человеческого?» − услышал он в голове рык этой сумасшедшей. Похоже, Суперальфа от многого отказался, чтобы стать таким супер. Хотя, тогда странно, что двое бет смогли ослепить его, а какой-то человек – обломать в магазине. Может, это оборотная сторона: инстинкты животного против мозга человека. Стайлз решил, что подумает об этом позже. Когда-нибудь.

Кали почти вылетела из подвала, а Девкалион, напротив, зашел внутрь и легко толкнул дверь когтистой лапой, та с грохотом захлопнулась.

\- Так о чем ты хотел поговорить со мной, мальчик?

Гости? Гости, значит, за ним пришла стая. Значит, здесь Дерек и надо потянуть время, отвлечь этого мохнатого монстра настолько, чтобы у остальных появился реальный шанс выбить тех боссов и заняться этим рейдовым.

\- Мне не очень нравится, что ваши друзья используют меня как боксерскую грушу. Знаете, люди обычно долго выздоравливают после сломанных конечностей. А еще есть вероятность, что человек может сойти с ума от пережитого ужаса и страха, − Стайлзу показалось, что оборотень фыркнул, − поэтому у меня к вам такая… ммм, просьба. Давайте, я расскажу, что знаю, а вы позволите мне тихонько посидеть тут в углу, а?

\- Ты довольно разговорчивый и наглый, − Волк сел на задние лапы, даже так возвышаясь, словно какая-то скала над распластанным на полу подростком.

\- Да, я поэтому не сплю по ночам. Так… вы непротив, если я останусь к окончанию вашего праздника чуть более здоровым, чем вам бы, возможно, хотелось?

\- Переходи к делу.

\- Да, конечно. Прямо сейчас. Но, все же… может, вы ответите? Это довольно важно там… для психологического комфорта и… ну, я вообще очень нервный, могу начать говорить совсем не то, я вообще-то болею, с детства…

Оборотень поднялся и потянулся, зевнув. Стайлз умолк, в такую пасть могла поместиться, по крайней мере, половина его тела целиком.

\- Твой план прост и банален до зубовного скрежета. Я могу успокоить тебя прямо сейчас: Дерек и Питер сейчас пытаются справиться с Кали и Эннисом. Дерек сейчас особенно зол, потому что чувствует твой запах на них. Запах твоей крови, − альфа подошел к подростку, стуча когтями по камню, и принюхался. – Знаешь, почему ты так прекрасно и привлекательно пахнешь? Нет? Потому что в глубине души ты боишься нас. И Дерек это знает, он тоже это чувствует. Ты так боялся на парковке, так боялся с охапками рябины в руках, что совершенно не замечал, как дико аппетитно пахнешь. Загнанная дичь, которая продолжает сопротивляться и кусаться, даже находясь в пасти волка. Ты думаешь, для хищника есть ли большее удовольствие, чем перекусить шею глупому и строптивому зайцу? И Дерек никому не отдаст это. Ты, наверное, сгораешь от нетерпения увидеть свою пару в крови поверженных врагов? Не волнуйся, ты будешь в первом ряду в нужный момент.

\- Откуда… ты можешь знать про Дерека и Питера?

\- Всему свое время, юноша, − глаз альфы полыхнул алым. Стайлз рефлекторно подтянул к себе ноги, сворачиваясь в позу эмбриона. – Я загляну к тебе чуточку позже, буквально пять минут, − оборотень вышел в коридор. – Никуда не уходи, − отпустил он плоскую шутку, прежде чем вновь захлопнуть дверь.

Стайлз сжал кулаки, растер лицо, собираясь с мыслями. Он поднялся, оттащил стол к небольшому окну, сверху водрузил стул, а сам залез сверху, как раз оказавшись лицом на уровне земли. Решетка была слишком мелкая, чтоб он мог вылезти, но вот если бы кто-то смог вырвать ее с той стороны, у него был бы абсолютно идеальный шанс сбежать. Дерек здесь, стая здесь, кто-то должен был бы услышать. Потому что план Девкалиона был тоже прост до зубовного скрежета, причем в прямом смысле: шею Стилински перекусят прямо на глазах у изумленной публики, Дерек психанет и станет легкой добычей. Его убьют, стаю распотрошат, конец истории. А еще что-то начало зудеть в мозгах, в подсознании, но Стайлз, как ни старался, не мог это ухватить. Глубоко вдохнув, Стилински уже было открыл рот, чтобы закричать, как кто-то схватил его позади за ремень джинсов и сдернул на пол. Стайлз крепко приложился затылком, пространство моментально захватила тьма.

\- Твою мать, − слабо прошептал он, уже не чувствуя, как кто-то задрал на нем футболку, крепко целуя под ребрами.

* * *  
Шериф отдал распоряжение по всем постам пропустить несущийся в Бикон Хиллс шевроле тахо. Крис расплатился с таксистом за Скотта, заехал в Сабвей на заправке перекусить, как до него дозвонился Стилински. От самой топливной колонки до границы родного городка охотник не убирал ногу с вдавленной педали газа. Они прибыли к полицейскому участку через полтора часа. Подростки, всю дорогу не разомкнувшие рук на заднем сиденье, вышли с легкой бледностью лиц и слабым пошатыванием.

\- Русские горки просто нервно курят в стороне, − пролепетал Скотт, на нетвердых ногах обходя машину и подавая руку не менее укатанной Эллисон. Крис уже взлетел по ступенькам внутрь. – У меня есть небольшое предложение, подождать его здесь. Все равно, из этого здания только один выход.

Арджент отрывисто кивнула, и оба упали на ступеньки. Они посидели несколько минут в тишине, прежде чем заговорил Скотт:

\- Больше никогда так не делай.

Эллисон лишь кивнула, устроив голову на плече МакКолла.

* * *  
\- Оставайтесь здесь и не подходите ближе.

\- Дерек, я знаю…

\- Все равно.

\- Я сделаю оградительный круг, чтобы ни один оборотень не смог пройти.

\- Сделайте два и останьтесь внутри между ними.

\- У меня нет столько возможностей. Я буду целиком сконцентрирован на поддержании барьера. Мы и так потеряли слишком много времени на сборы.

Питер стоял тут же, просвечивая на небо мутный пузырек. Колдун видел тревогу на его лице, в этот раз плохо скрываемую.

\- Ориентировочно, у вас есть двадцать минут. Потом надо будет принять новую дозу.

Старший Хэйл улыбнулся, убирая пузырек в карман и надевая маску показушной расслабленности. Дерек не мог больше ждать, он бросился вперед по лесной дороге к сгоревшему дому. Питер сморщился такой откровенной безбашенности племянника в очередной раз и последовал за ним. Дитон же открыл багажник камаро, извлекая оттуда несколько мешков с «волшебной пыльцой», как когда-то обозвал это Стайлз. Вывалив порошок в одну кучу, док сделал несколько манипуляций руками, пробормотал что-то на кельтиберском, и серая куча начала сама собой деформироваться, в стороны разлетелись дымные рукава, на несколько миль вокруг особняка Хэйлов складываясь в тугую спираль, замыкаясь во внешнем радиусе в круг. Дитон опустился на землю, положив руки рядом с барьером, готовясь сдерживать все сверхнормальное внутри. Но что-то пошло не так.

* * *  
Дерек вылетел на опушку перед домом и, не сбавляя темпа, побежал прямо к крыльцу, когда дверь распахнулась и оттуда один за другим вырвались альфы-чужаки. Первый снес Дерека с ног, второго смог перехватить Питер, на лету полностью обратившись. Над лесом раскатились многоголосные рыки. Дерек уворачивался от когтей, не теряя из виду второго оборотня. В присутствии своего альфы, Питер был гораздо сильнее, чем с бетами стаи. У пришлых альф было преимущество в возрасте и опыте, у стаи Бикон Хиллс – в иммунитете Лидии и порошках Дитона. Как только барьер замкнется, оборотни должны были начать моментально слабеть, тогда-то Дерек с Питером нанесли бы финальные удары. Но альфы были сильны и не уступали, напротив, они теснили их, рвали мышцы и ломали кости. Дерек не мог обратиться полностью, хотя Питер его и обучал, получеловеческая форма давала преимущество лишь в ловкости, а оборотень брал массой.

Спина Питера поздоровалась с сосной, проломив ее. Увернувшись от очередной клыкастой атаки, Дерек отбил когти Кали, прикрыв дядю, и вскинул на оборотня чуть удивленный алый взгляд. Чужак фыркнул, издав смешок:

\- Неужели, ты, наконец, почуял?

Дерек утробно зарычал и чуть было не бросился вперед, вовремя удержанный Питером. Пришлые оборотни перегруппировались, вкруговую обходя их, скаля пасти и наслаждаясь беспомощным зрелищем.

\- Им того и надо! Держи Волка на цепи! – рыкнул старший Хэйл, слыша как сердце альфы колотится от злобы, отчаяния и страха. От Кали пахло Стайлзом. Кровью Стайлза, если быть точнее. Глупо было бы спрашивать, что они с ним сделали. Как он? Жив ли он? Где он? Запах ударял по обонянию, выбивал сознание и так сильно взывал к инстинктам, что все замки и цепи внутри словно бы взрывались под ядерной бомбежкой. Исчезли звуки леса, дождя, птиц где-то за несколько миль, Дерек больше не слышал сердце дяди, двух альф напротив, он перестал слышать даже свое. Хлипкая деревянная дверь на железном засове внутри сорвалась, разлетелась в щепки, выпуская внутреннего Зверя. Питер не успел уследить, как Дерек выкосил одного альфу из строя. Два огромных волка драли друг друга зубами, шерсть клочьями летела во все стороны. Дерек уже не рычал, он молча, методично выбивал дух из чужака, посмевшего навредить паре. Эннис было бросился на подмогу, но его остановил Питер, собравшийся с силами. Второй раунд был короче и жестче предыдущего. Через несколько минут Кали затихла, откинутая к крыльцу дома. Она еще была жива, но едва ли смогла бы даже стоять на ногах. Дерек сплюнул остатки шерсти, перемешанной с кровью. Эннис отступил, прижимая уши и скалясь, загородил собой вход в дом. Питер был слаб и вымотан, левая рука была изодрана, кости сломаны в нескольких местах, он практически терял сознание от боли. Дерек ткнулся носом ему в плечо, призывая уйти на второй план. Ему и самому было плохо, но отступить он не мог. Оборотни кинулись друг на друга, чужак – с визгливым лаем, Дерек – с хриплым коротким рыком.

Из проема с выбитой дверью медленно выступил третий оборотень. Обратившийся обратно в человека Питер затаил дыхание, всматриваясь в морду с одним глазом. Кали, тоже принявшая человеческий вид, подобрала под себя ноги, сжавшись в комок, одновременно извиняясь за свое состояние и прося защиты. Девкалион вышел на крыльцо и замер.

\- Эннис!

Оборотень обернулся на зов альфы и упустил когтистую лапу, прошедшую от груди к животу. Он взвыл, заваливаясь назад. Дерек полоснул его когтями еще, в этот раз стараясь вспороть бедренную артерию, но не смог. Становилось все сложнее двигаться и дышать. Раненный оборотень отполз в сторону, Дерек – назад, к Питеру, а Девкалион – спустился на опушку перед домом.

\- Отлично постарались. Полуживые Кали и Эннис, то еще зрелище, − альфы тоскливо взвизгнули. – И чуть более живые Хэйлы… − оборотень замер в центре, потянув воздух. – Вы притащили с собой Дитона, замкнули кельтский круг и… кажется, накачались какой-то химией… Как любопытно.

\- Эти твари убили Итана и Эйдана! − выдохнула Кали.

Дерек приглушенно рыкнул, собираясь напомнить, кто первым развязал эту резню, но его опередил Девкалион:

\- Да. Убили Эйдана. И почти убили вас… − оборотень обернулся, лениво оглядев раненую девушку. – Было приятно с вами поработать, − тень скользнула из черной дыры входа, метнулась к Кали, вспорола ей горло и моментально оказалась за Эннисом, пробив ему грудную клетку насквозь. – Вот только Итана убил я…

Дерек и Питер не могли поверить своим глазам: от трупа оборотня отползал канима. Ящер обернулся, замер, ожидая. Одноглазый задрал голову, словно разминая мышцы шеи и не мигая уставился на Дерека.

\- Ну, хотя, как сказать – убил. Сделал чуточку более сговорчивым, − канима поднялся на задние лапы, встав рядом. Девкалион нетерпеливо махнул хвостом. − Убей их.

* * *  
По тонкой дорожке бежали фиолетовые искры, вспыхивая и сжигая порошок. Дитон коснулся их пальцами, отдернул руку. Позади на бешеной скорости подъехал порше, из которого высыпала оставшаяся стая.

\- Что происходит??

\- Джексон.

\- Что вы делаете?!

Сунувшийся было вперед Бойд отпрыгнул назад от барьера, занесенный над ним ботинок дымился. Щенки чувствовали, что альфе угрожает неизвестная, но серьезная опасность.

\- Заклинание не работает. Вернее, работает, но не так, − Дитон впервые выглядел озадаченным и даже отчасти испуганным. – Айзек, не пересекай барьер и не трогай его!

\- Что нам делать? – Эрика обхватила себя руками, без косметики и не расчесанными волосами, она казалась еще совсем ребенком.

\- Вы трое опуститесь на землю, прижмите ладони рядом и мысленно представьте себе купол, накрывающий дом Хэйлов. 

\- Мы не можем просто разбить барьер и помочь им? – спросил Бойд.

\- Дерек запретил. Если вы сейчас разобьете барьер, то за него могут вырваться оборотни. С другой стороны леса. И мы можем об этом не узнать. Они скроются от нас.

\- Но если внутри не все? – продолжал метать молнии Уиттмор. – Что если кто-то еще снаружи и запросто может прийти сюда и убить нас? Мы должны быть вместе! С альфой!

\- Да, ты прав в одном. Внутри не все.

\- Да вы, верно, шутите! Как вы можете рассуждать об этом так спокойно?? Черт возьми, он там внутри умирает!!

\- Мне нужна помощь, − Дитон судорожно растер лоб, часто моргая. – Джексон, ты можешь отвезти меня к мисс Морэлл? Она должна быть с Лидией, она должна помочь.

\- Лидия? Лидия с ней? – Дитон нахмурился. – Просто, она сказала, что уезжает к родственникам, вчера сказала.

\- Просто сядь уже в машину и сделай, как тебя просят! – закричал Лейхи, теряя терпение и сверкая желтой радужкой. Барьер жег пальцы, запах раздражал слизистую носа и глаз. Находиться рядом было сродни прогулке возле атомного реактора без защитного костюма: все тело жгла радиация, и лишь оборотническая регенерация помогала не отравиться и не сгореть заживо.

* * *  
Дерек видел все в замедленной съемке. Когти канимы, спину Питера, возникшую прямо перед ним. Он медленно опустил взгляд на окровавленную лапу.

\- Ты поразительно нерасторопен временами, − тихо проговорил Питер и одним движением свернул шею ящерице. Туша рухнула под ноги, а дядя пошатнулся, подхваченный под руки альфой и медленно опущенный на землю. – Разве ты не чувствуешь? Щенки тоже пришли.

\- Ох, избавьте меня от этих романтичных семейных сцен, − Дерек слышал, как с перебоями стучало сердце Питера. – Вы отлично сыграли свои партии! Но время поставить шах и мат в этой затянувшейся игре. Дерек, оставь это истекающее кровью и смертью тело и следуй за мной, − Девкалион развернулся, безбоязненно открывая для атаки спину и загривок. – Если, конечно, тебя все еще интересует судьба того мальчишки.

Питер отпихнул руки Дерека и завалился на спину, с полуулыбкой уставившись в пасмурное небо. Сейчас все было хорошо, может, его племянник еще многое не знает, многому научится на собственной шкуре (например, как правильно делать предложения сожительственного характера и не быть избитым при этом рябиновой скалкой), многому его научат те, кто рядом. И особенно – его пара. Он устало закрыл глаза, впуская в свое сознание сон.

В доме было темно даже для глаз оборотня. Все насквозь провоняло чужаками и везде, абсолютно везде, ему мерещился запах Стилински. Было тихо, дождь барабанил по остаткам кровли, по полу, ступеням на второй этаж. Хэйл бесшумно скользнул в подвал. Запах Стайлза усилился, но еще не рассказал, жив ли сам подросток.

Он нашел его в той самой камере, где погибла его семья, где его пытала Кейт. Пожалуй, самое отвратительное место, какое он только мог вообразить для злой насмешки судьбы. Стайлз лежал на боку, спиной к входу, грязный, избитый. Но живой. В мозгу разразился полный штиль, притупивший ярость, гнев, сосредоточенность: мира не было, опасности вокруг не было, ничего не было, кроме едва дышащего, замерзшего, слабого человека на полу. Зверь Дерека отступил, телу вернулась человеческая форма. На краю сознания мелькнула мысль благодарности Питеру, предложившему на этот раз надеть свободные армейские штаны, вместо привычных джинсов, сейчас болтающиеся лохмотьями на бедрах. Зато теперь Стайлза хоть удар не сразу хватит. Дерек опустился на колени, осторожно приложил ладонь к груди, слушая сердце. Стилински застонал, пытаясь увернуться от прикосновения. Хэйл нахмурился, принюхиваясь, боясь услышать _тот самый запах_. И с ужасом все же уловил его. Стайлз открыл глаза, шумно выдохнув.

\- Жив. Местами помят, но жив, − раздался голос за спиной. Дерек прикрыл глаза, делая глубокий вдох, не позволяя когтям вылезти сейчас, когда под пальцами нервно бился родной пульс. – Я ожидал подобного и, пожалуй рад, что ты сейчас здесь, с нами, в этой прекрасной клетке. Кстати, я здесь впервые. Не в том смысле, что впервые все вижу, но обо всем слышал лишь из рассказов Кейт. Дерек, Дерек, знал бы ты, как все твое семейство и вся твоя стая стоит мне поперек горла. И даже твоя _пара_.

Когти все же вылезли, пройдясь по тонкой ткани, Хэйл едва унимал бешеный стук сердца, на шее и висках выступили жилы, Зверь внутри утробно зарычал, но вдруг поверх его руки скользнули холодные пальцы. Дерек разомкнул веки, чтобы встретиться взглядом со Стайлзом. Он кривовато, но мягко улыбнулся искусанными губами и легонько сжал ладонь оборотня в своей.

«Я тебя ждал, и я тебя дождался, Волчара».

Дерек скользнул второй рукой по короткому ежику волос, виску и скуле. Живой, в сознании, целый.

\- Я убью тебя, Джерард, − пообещал Дерек, не поворачивая головы.

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом желании, но глубоко и сильно сомневаюсь в его исполнении, − Арджент вскинул руку, поймав кулак Хэйла в нескольких дюймах от своего лица. – Взбешенный альфа-самец, полный решительности разорвать чужака, вторгшегося на его территорию.  
\- Я тебе не зверь, − прорычал ему в лицо Дерек.

\- Да ладно, а по-моему очень похож.

Джерард резко ударил Хэйла в бок кулаком, тут же – коленом. Альфа отступил. Еще один пинок отправил его в стену.

\- Знаешь, в чем прелесть всего? – Джерард подошел к Стайлзу и бесцеремонно вздернул на ноги, тот тихонько застонал от головокружения и тошноты.

\- Пусти его! – рыкнул Дерек силясь подняться.

\- Где-то я это уже слышал, − поцокал языком Арджент. – Так вот, Дерек, я хочу поблагодарить тебя от всего сердца. Знал бы ты, − Джерард скользнул по горлу подростка, поднимая его лицо за подбородок вверх, − как сильно ты облегчил мне жизнь. Твоя полудохлая стая все же смогла быть полезной и разобралась с Итаном, жаль, конечно, что Питер стер его тело, а то у меня бы получилось на одного каниму больше, но! Во дворе меня ждет два тела одних из сильнейших альф в истории ликантов, так что грех жаловаться. Правда, Стайлз? – Арджент потрепал подростка по бледной щеке. – Ты же уже догадался, что к чему?

\- Более-менее, − сипло отозвался Стилински.

\- Умный малыш, − Джерард улыбнулся. – Лучшая победа – это та…?

\- …которая достигнута чужими руками.

\- Вот именно. Может, стоит обратить тебя? − он театрально вздохнул. – Ах, да. Это пока невозможно, ведь я не альфа, − Джерард перевел взгляд на Дерека. – Но я сейчас это исправлю.

\- Ты не сможешь, − Стайлз сделал слабую попытку вырваться. – Дерек сильнее, здесь стая. Он умотал этих психопатов, так что…

\- Так что ты все-таки не понял кое-что важное, − перебил Арджент. – Стайлз, как ты думаешь, почему ты до сих пор жив? Почему ты дышишь, болтаешь и стучишь своим сердцем? – оборотень повел парня ближе к альфе. Дерек, цепляющийся за стену, чтоб подняться, вдруг сорвался вниз, бледнее на глазах. – Видишь ли, мой мальчик, твоя связь с этим волком – его слабость. Иммунитет Лидии стал настоящим подарком для меня!

\- К-как ты узнал про Лидию?

\- Не у одного Питера была хорошая сиделка, − Джерард улыбнулся. – Ста-а-айлз, ты ведь так долго принимал эти таблетки, неужели ты не почувствовал, как все вокруг меняется? Не замечал, что Дерек чувствовал день ото дня себя все более и более неуверенно рядом с тобой?

\- Что… ты сделал с ним?.. – Дерек принял сидячее положение, жутко напоминая подстреленного себя в ветлечебнице несколько месяцев назад.

\- Наш Стайлз стал проводником в лекарстве против оборотней, − Джерард отпустил Стилински, тот рухнул на колени прямо напротив Хэйла. – Дерек, ты полностью накачан иммунитетом, с головы до ног.

\- Как ты смог?! – рыкнул Дерек.

\- Да запросто, − Арджент хмыкнул. – Он ребенок, а ты недалеко от него ушел. Я прожил целую жизнь, чтобы научиться манипулировать людьми. Желание защищать всех, кого твой Волк воспринимает за своего, щепотка йохимбе в таблетку и наш мальчик становится сладкой косточкой для любого. Твой Волк же не чувствовал его, не так ли? Ты беспокоился о нем, но Волк молчал. И ты не доверял ему, потому что слишком доверял своим инстинктам. Капля кельтского волшебства, загадочные порошки, и вот Стайлз уже дорогая марионетка в умелых руках кукловода.

Дерек перевел взгляд на подростка, уставившегося пустым взглядом в пол. В его раскрасневшихся глазах стояли слезы. На сердце засвербело, но у оборотня не было сил даже поднять руку.

\- Разумеется, у этого плана были риски. Но их удалось преодолеть, всего лишь на вечер позволив Волку почувствовать настоящего Стайлза. Наверное, ты и сам заметил?

Хэйла повело. Сколько можно? Сколько можно было попадаться на те же капканы Арджентов, умело играющими чувствами других? «Стайлз – пара? Смешно». Дерек сжал челюсть. Поэтому Волк не чувствовал, поэтому Волк всегда молчал и лишь злился на несносного школьника.

\- Как видишь, Дерек, никакой предрасположенности не было. Легкий обман, афродизиак, кельтские ритуалы и последние разработки биохимии. Он не твоя пара и никогда ею не был. Все, что у тебя есть, − твоя стая, которая станет следующим пунктом в моем черном списке, − Джерард на секунду задумался. – Как ты думаешь, было бы более драматично, если бы я и тебя превратил в каниму? А затем приказал убить каждого, кто тебе дорог? Ох, боже мой, я бы не пожелал такой жизни врагу, − хохотнул старик. Джерард отошел к столу, где оказались приготовлены электрошокеры, какими Ардженты обычно пытали оборотней, а если те не ломались, убивали их, повышая ток до максимума.

Лишившийся руки на затылке, парень пошатнулся, чуть больше сгорбившись.

\- Это не так, − голос Стайлза был слаб, но для тонкого слуха оборотней это не было проблемой. − Плевать, что ты накачал меня иммунитетом, плевать, что ты управлял мной с помощью магии, мне даже плевать, кто тебе помог и каким образом ты смог притворяться Суперальфой. Ты все равно неправ. И ты все равно проиграешь, − по щекам Стилински скатились крупные слезы, подбородок и губы задрожали, он быстро заморгал. Волк в груди Дерека припал брюхом к полу, силясь доползти до подростка, тихонько поскуливая. – Ты сказал, ты контролировал меня. Но ты не смог бы это делать, словив аконитовую пулю, − парень поднял голову, встретившись взглядом с Хэйлом, теперь говоря только с ним и для него. – Я провалялся здесь чертов долгий день, меня избивали и, кажется, насиловали, а я только и мог думать «Господи, просто позволь мне увидеть его еще раз, позволь мне извиниться, что я вел себя так безалаберно глупо, теряя время и упуская возможности». Я, правда, был так счастлив, − Стайлз зажмурился, слезы теперь катились по щекам не переставая, − я был так счастлив. Дерек, я… − отрывистый вздох, − я люблю тебя. Я, правда, люблю тебя, − он раскрыл глаза. – Я так боялся, что не смогу тебе в этом признаться, − он улыбнулся, счастливо, беззаботно, как будто не чувствую боли разбитых губ и ссадин на лице. – Я так рад…

\- Стайлз…

\- Я знаю, что делать.

В следующее мгновение он лежал в заботливом кольце горячих рук, прижимая к груди кулак с зажатым ржавым гвоздем, пробившим тело между ребер.

* * *  
Стайлз очнулся в больнице. Оглядел светлую палату, яркое солнце за закрытыми жалюзи, рядом стоял огромный букет с нежными маленькими розами. Парень усмехнулся: это точно было от Лидии − и закрыл глаза. Все обошлось. Все закончилось. Все хорошо.

Дверь раскрылась и в палату вошел его отец с пластиковым стаканчиком кофе. Видимо, он был тут уже давно, потому что больше беспокоился, как можно тише закрыть за собой дверь, чем проверить состояние сына. Стайлз снова улыбнулся, шмыгнув носом.

\- Пап?

\- О, боже, − кофе упал на пол, а шериф кинулся к койке своего единственного и живого сына. Но он не обнимал его, памятуя наставления Мелиссы о наложенных швах, лишь крепко сжал руку и прижал голову, целуя в лоб.

\- Я в порядке, пап. Расскажи, что случилось?

Шериф покачал головой и рассмеялся. Наконец, расслабленно и облегченно.

\- Кроме того, что ты был в коме четыре дня?

\- Я провалялся в коме четыре дня?!

\- Да, − Стилински-старший почесал бровь, − Твой организм оказался отравлен, кроме того, что ты прошиб себе легкое… Стайлз! Зачем ты вообще это сделал? У тебя же могло быть заражение крови!

\- Чего только у меня не могло быть, − пробурчал подросток.

\- Тебя осмотрел Дитон, весь яд вывели.

\- Что с Джерардом? Пап, не томи! Что со всеми? Где они?

Шериф улыбнулся, подвигая стул ближе к кровати.

\- По правде, я не знаю всей истории…

\- Пап, ты шериф, давай ты не будешь мне врать хотя бы сейчас? И вообще, ты заметил? Я тут в больнице, очнулся…

\- Вот именно, что в больнице и только что очнулся.

Стайлз понимал беспокойство отца, он разгладил ладонями одеяло на животе, замолкнув на несколько секунд, и покусал губы.

\- Тогда, может, хотя бы про то, как я выжил? – с надеждой спросил он.

\- Ну, про это можно, − шериф сдержанно кивнул, изображая напускную важность, и продолжил уже серьезно. – Я связался с Арджентом, он привез аконитовые пули. На ваших оборотней же действуют лишь они. Его дочь мы оставили со Скоттом…

\- Ты с ним отправился мочить альф?!

\- Ты что же, думал, я могу только маньяков в тюрьмы сажать? Твой старик не так уж плох!

\- Я знаю, − Стайлз совершенно по-детски смущенно и непосредственно улыбнулся, откровенно гордясь отцом.

\- Когда мы добрались к территории Хэйлов, то нашли на дороге его… стаю. Трое ребятишек. Оборотней. Лежали без чувств, мы проверили их пульс, они были просто в обмороке и очень истощены. Крис сказал, что надо торопиться, иначе спасать скоро будет некого. Перед домом – признаюсь, я никогда не думал, что попаду на съемочную площадку из какого-то фильма ужасов – лежало четыре тела. Три трупа, как выяснилось позже, и… спящий, как младенец, Питер Хэйл, − шериф развел руками на отвисшую челюсть сына.

\- Вы вошли в дом? – отец кивнул. – И? Вы нашли меня и Дерека?

\- Мы разделились. Я отправился на второй этаж, проверить комнаты. Крис осматривал первый этаж.

«Крис не дурак. Конечно, он знал про подвал, точно так же, как и то, что отец – не охотник за волчьими шкурами», − Стайлз мысленно отправил Ардженту «спасибо».

\- Я услышал выстрелы и поспешил обратно. Оказывается, в доме было целое небольшое подземелье. Ты знал?.. Ну, да, конечно, знал. Это я один не вылажу из шокового состояния последние дни, − проворчал Стилински. – Крис пристрелил Джерада.

Стайлз, до того приподнявшийся, внимая каждому слову, откинулся на подушку. И медленно моргнул. Если Джерарда убил Крис…

\- А Дерек? − Шериф отвернулся, почесав щеку, словно ему было неловко или неудобно продолжать разговор. – Пап?

\- Как объяснил мистер Дитон, ты прошиб себе легкие, надеясь попасть в сердце, и убить себя, тем самым разорвав некую связь, которой вас наградил Джерард и его помощница.

\- Помощница??

\- Мисс Морэлл. Пропала Лидия, Уиттмор и Дитон обнаружили ее на квартире этой… колдуньи. Какие-то там заклинания на крови, Стайлз, я не знаю. Я ничего в этом не понимаю. Джексон озверел, чуть было не порвал ее. В общем, сейчас она… скажем так, под ведьминским трибуналом в Сан-Франциско.

Голова начинала слегка побаливать, но Стайлз даже не думал признаться в этом.

\- Дерек? – напомнил он.

\- Когда они схватили Морэлл, было разорвано то заклинание, через которое она ослабляла стаю Дерека и его самого. И, может быть, Дерек смог бы убить Джерарда, но у него в руках вдруг оказался смертельно раненый глупый подросток. Я не знаю, судьба ли это или Бог действительно есть на небесах, потому что промедли мы с Крисом чуть больше… Когда я подоспел вниз, все, что я увидел, − твое бледное лицо с посиневшими губами.

\- Но я выжил. Пап, все в порядке, − осторожно заметил Стайлз. Шериф вымученно улыбнулся. – Подожди, а что… тогда…?

\- Дерек никого к тебе не подпускал. Буквально рычал, сверкая красными глазами. Вынес тебя на руках и сам уложил на каталку скорой помощи. Лишь когда за тобой закрыли дверцы реанимации, он рухнул абсолютно без сил.

\- Он жив?

\- Жив, − Стайлз шумно и глубоко выдохнул, глядя на отца как на самого ужасного диктора новостей. – Но по меркам оборотней он, вроде как…

\- Он перестал быть альфой?

\- Нет, он альфа. Но к нему не возвращаются силы. Внешне он не изменился, но он почти ничего не может делать, из того, что делал раньше. Мне жаль.

\- Ох, господи…

\- Стайлз. Даже не думай.

\- Что? Я…

\- Даже не думай винить себя в этом. Дерек передавал, что, когда ты очнешься, он хотел бы тебя увидеть. Стайлз, все в порядке. Все поправились, и Дерек поправится.

Шериф накрыл руку сына и потрепал ее, приободряя.

\- Ты голоден?

Стайлз вновь глубоко вздохнул. В конце концов, отец был прав: главное, что живы. Все. И Волчара тоже. А дальше – можно разобраться. С Дитоном. Даже с той же Морэлл, пару раз приложить лицом о металлический стол в ветлечебнице, и она все расскажет.

\- Если честно, я голоден, как волк, − подросток улыбнулся, заработав щелчок по носу.

\- Попрошу принести тебе диетической овсянки. И не кривись, шалопай.

* * *  
Не прошло и часа, как в палату влетел Скотт. Именно влетел, не справился с ускорением, поскользнулся, припечатался в пол, тут же вскочил и еще раз чуть не припечатался в пол у койки Стайлза, наступив на развязанный шнурок.

\- Ты живой! – продекламировала растрепанная голова Скотта, возникшая из-за края кровати.

\- Как видишь! – Стайлз развел руки в сторону. – Похоже, теперь мы поменялись местами, чувак!

МакКолл не торопился вставать с пола. Может, слишком сжился с внутренним Волком, но его вполне устраивало стоять на коленях, сложив руки на одеяле и положив на них сверху голову набок, словно настоящий щенок. И широко улыбаться.

\- Мне мама смс скинула, что ты очнулся. Она не сообразила написать, чтоб я даже не думал приходить сюда посреди дня. Ее вторая смска догнала меня на полпути в больницу.

Стайлз смущенно почесал затылок:

\- Ну ты даешь.

\- Я написал остальным, они тоже придут. Ну, рассказывай, что здесь было?

\- Эээ, нет, я тут больше всех пропустил, так что это ты рассказывай, как съездил. К своей паре, − Стайлз картинно закатил глаза, получив от МакКолла фырканье под бок.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько твой друг теперь крут…!

Глаза Скотта блестели, ярко, живо, как обычно. И Стайлз впервые осознал, что, кажется в этом мире, у него точно есть брат. Может, не совсем родной, но брат.

* * *  
Дерек бездумно переворачивал бифштексы на сковородке каждые полминуты. В голове было совершенно пусто. Совершенно _никак_. Позади раздались шаги. Единственный, кто это мог быть, − Питер, Дерек не стал оборачиваться.

\- Еще не готово, − механически отозвался он.

Питер улыбнулся, опустив голову и глянув на носки ботинок. Сказать «я знаю» он не мог, точно не сейчас, когда Дерек был больше человек, чем оборотень, впервые с самого рождения. Выждав опасные секунды, когда с языка всегда рвется колючая правда, он заговорил:

\- Айзек написал, − альфа отложил лопатку, медленно повернув голову, дядя помахал светящимся сотовым. – Он очнулся.

Питер не смотрел на лицо племянника, он даже не улыбнулся шире. Напротив, вновь вернулся к изучению ботинок и мягко развернулся спиной назад, освобождая проход с кухни. О некоторых вещах лучше молчать.

Дерек напоминал кота, долго просящего открыть ему дверь. Он замер, не понимающе уставившись на Питера, а потом медленно, словно сомневаясь, сделал несколько шагов и замер, поравнявшись с ним. Они не произнесли ни слова, прекрасно поняв чувства друг друга. Впервые за несколько лет. Из дома Дерек вырвался, как из гнетущей клетки.

* * *  
Щенки копошились вокруг, едва не взвизгивая от радости и восторга, то и дело взрываясь общим смехом. Дерек толкнул дверь, заглядывая в щель на Стайлза, облепленного бетами, как елка − новогодними игрушками. Наверное, он мог бы стоять так вечность, тихо радуясь, не желая мешать, чувствуя, как Волк внутри лег на передние лапы подле логова, выставив торчком уши. Но рука сама потянулась к ручке. Дверь тихо скрипнула, открываясь шире. Беты развернулись, сверкая белозубыми улыбками. Даже Бойд и Джексон.

Дерек не знал, стучит ли его сердце, имеет ли его тело вес, кто он такой и что вообще это за место. Он жадно всматривался в чуть осунувшееся лицо, ловя каждое движение. По привычке втягивая воздух и ничего не чувствуя.

\- Рад, что ты жив, − Стайлз первым нарушил образовавшийся вакуум из слов.

Хэйл моргнул, словно отгоняя наваждение, и молча кивнул. Стая переглянулась.

\- По всем законам жанра мы сейчас должны проявить недюжую тактичность и выйти вон, − заметила Эрика, − но ты очень плохо воспитал нас, Дерек. Мы никуда не пойдем, мы будем сидеть здесь до самого вечера, пока нас не выгонят медсестры. Потому что Стайлз милый, и мы соскучились.

Стилински хрюкнул, пряча улыбку. Альфа возмущенно повел головой, изогнув брови, явно спрашивая вселенную, за что ему это наказание. Лидия и Эллисон переглянулись, одновременно пожав плечами, одобряя заявление Рейес.

\- Хорошо, − Дерек махнул рукой, − может, тогда хоть с вами посидеть разрешите?

Эрика рассмеялась, торжественно кивнув. В конце концов, не каждый день альфа был таким сговорчивым.

Но их все равно всех выгнали спустя пару часов, потому что «Бог мой! Нельзя столько посетителей разом!» «Имейте совесть, здесь есть и другие больные! Вы слишком громкие!» «Из какой вы школы?? Уверена, вы прогуливаете уроки!» Толпа схлынула, подарив палате контрастно тихую атмосферу. Стайлз оторвал один из розовых лепестков и покрутил его в пальцах. Дерек наблюдал за его движениями.

\- Представляешь, они кормят меня кашей! Я говорю им, что хочу салат, а мне все равно приносят кашу! Она даже не соленая, представляешь?!

Стайлз повернул голову к Хэйлу и замолчал, меняясь в лице. Исчезла радость, испарилась беззаботность. Дерек смотрел на него так, словно бы тот был привидением: неосязаемым и бесконечно дорогим при жизни. Глаза оборотня предательски блестели.

\- Мой бог… прости меня, − едва слышно, шепча, выдохнул Стилински. Дерек покачал головой, утверждая, постулируя, убеждая, что не надо ничего говорить, не нужно слов. С минуту они смотрели друг на друга, и Стайлз, наконец, улыбнулся, слабо, почти незаметно. Дверь приоткрылась. Дерек медленно поднял руку, коснулся кончиками пальцев впалой щеки, провел большим пальцем по родинкам у рта. Стайлз наклонил голову, стараясь прижаться к ладони, ластясь и прикрывая глаза от сильного и болезненного, но одновременно дорого и необходимого тепла, разливающегося в груди. Сердце пропустило удар, Дерек резко поднялся, беря лицо Стайлза в обе ладони, и прижался губами к его губам. Стайлз зажмурился, ухватившись за руки оборотня. Это не был поцелуй, это была слепая жажда, потребность удостовериться, что все в порядке, что каждый из них действительно жив. Это был способ рассказать, как одному было тяжело и страшно, а второму − страшно и тяжело. Стайлз чувствовал, как дрожали руки Хэйла, впервые он испытал жгучее желание обнять Огромного Хмурого Волка и спрятать от всего мира. Потому что никакой он не Огромный и не Хмурый.

Дерек чуть отстранился, не выпуская Стайлза, и прижался лбом к его лбу. Стайлз выдохнул ему в губы и тихонько рассмеялся, скользнул рукой на шею альфы, запустил пальцы в короткие волосы, второй оценив катастрофичность его небритости.

\- Я надеюсь, однажды ты не решишь отрастить бороду, − прошептал Стайлз, облизав губы и опалив дыханием кожу.

\- А что мне за это будет? – так же тихо отозвался он.

\- Отлучение от тела, − Стайлз улыбнулся, нежно поцеловав и ощутив такую же улыбку на чужих губах.

Дерек скользнул руками вниз по груди, по ребрам, на спину. Под тонкой фланелью пальцы царапались о тугие бинты. Стайлз потерся носом о его нос и придушенно чихнул. Хэйл отстранился, притворно недовольно посмотрев сверху вниз.

\- От тебя лесом сильно пахнет. Я отвык, − чуть смущенно улыбнулся подросток. Дерек хотел сказать, что ему придется снова привыкать, но Стайлз опередил, − Будешь выгуливать меня с кучей носовых платков. Вообще я надеюсь, что это не аллергия. Хотя, наверное, это могло быть из-за лекарств, которыми меня напичкали.

Дерек закатил глаза, чмокнув Стилински в кончик носа, и поднялся. Стайлз умолк, недоверчиво коснувшись указательным пальцем носа.

\- Ты побудешь еще со мной?

Хэйл приподнял бровь, словно Стайлз только что поставил рекорд по человеческой глупости и самонадеянности. Но глаза выдавали его, теперь Стилински это видел. Он расплылся в улыбке, так и не отняв руки от лица:

\- Раз уж ты такой крутой и клевый тут стоишь, купи мне хотя бы «Сникерс», я не могу больше жить на этой каше!

А вот теперь оборотень и вправду закатил глаза с выражением «клинический идиотизм». Он вышел в коридор, прикрыв за собой дверь, и оперся на нее спиной, позволяя себе отдышаться. Поодаль стоял автомат с шоколадом и кофе. Он тыкал по кнопкам, отмеряя ложки сахара, когда ему на плечо легла рука.

\- Дерек?

\- Мистер Стилински, − оборотень протянул руку для рукопожатия, но вместо этого шериф вдруг крепко обнял его и похлопал по плечу.

\- Даже не думай, кстати, покупать ему что-либо отсюда, − он глазами указал на цветастые батончики.

\- Да, нет, я даже… я просто кофе…

Шериф с улыбкой прищурился и поспешил в палату к сыну. Хэйл заметил в его руке бумажный пакет Сбарро. Альфа усмехнулся, возвращаясь к своему недозаказанному кофе.

\- Блин, пап, нет! Как ты только додумался до этого?! Кто позволил тебе…?? Папа!!

\- Мелисса посоветовала взять греческий. Он не острый… хотя у тебя нет проблем с желудком…

\- Пааааап, ну, пааааап...!

Дерек замер, оторвавшись от кипятка, заливающегося в стаканчик, и обернулся.

\- Окей, я понял, я уже ем, ем! Видишь, я ем! Все ради тебя! Доволен?

Он обернулся, нашел глазами девушку в регистратуре, спокойно перебирающую документы. Мимо прошел врач, мурлыкая под нос «Hey, I just met you».

\- Жуй лучше…

Кипяток перелился через край, оборотень оторвал палец от кнопки, отступая назад.

\- Здесь Дерек, он заходил?

\- А, да… проведал…

В ушах раздалось участившееся сердцебиение. Хэйла чуть повело. В нос ударили запахи больницы. Как пораженный солнечным ударом, он неловко опустился на стоящие тут же мягкие скамейки для посетителей.

\- Он очень волновался за тебя. И Питер звонил каждый день. Наверное, сам Дерек стеснялся…

\- «Стеснялся»?! Пап, ну что ты говоришь о нем, как будто… Ну, ладно, ладно!.. Я ем! Доедаю! Вот, смотри, чисто!..

Все поплыло перед глазами, выцветая и становясь блеклым. Постепенно звуки стихали, запахи теряли резкость. Хэйл опустил голову, пряча от всех зажегшиеся красным радужки, и сцепил руки в замок, вновь беря под контроль оборотнические способности. Альфа поднял взгляд на белую дверь палаты, прислушался… В ушах вновь раздались глухие удары двух сердец. Дерек улыбнулся, расслабляя плечи. Дитон был прав во всем: альфа не потерял свою силу, он ее одолжил, и теперь она возвращалась, потому что исчезла угроза для жизни пары. Маленькой юркой пары.

\- Когда меня выпишут?! Я хочу домой! Пап, ты же можешь надавить на них? Или сделай так же, как с Джексоном! Я же могу и дома валяться в кровати! Пап, серьезно, если ты это не сделаешь, я сбегу отсюда, прямо как Лидия!

Дерек вошел в палату и, как когда-то Айзек, подпер косяк плечом. Шериф обернулся к нему, с немым призывом о помощи.

\- Будешь бегать по Бикон Хиллс без трусов, зазывая извращенцев? – уточнил Хэйл.

Стайлз захлопнул рот и вытаращился на Дерека так, словно тот предал его и сдал фашистам.

\- Я поговорю с твоим лечащим врачом, − пообещал отец и поднялся. – Привезти тебе что-нибудь почитать? Или…

\- Ты хочешь оставить меня здесь умирать, я должен был догадаться…

\- Может, привезти тебе что-нибудь из клиники Дитона? – предложил Хэйл.

Стайлз резко забыл, что такое дуться.

\- Серьезно? Ты можешь??

На секунду Дерек почувствовал себя Сантой.

\- Если только ты не будешь заниматься самодеятельностью, − Стайлз как-то нервно облизал губы и почесал за ухом.

В палату вошла медсестра:

\- Извините, но больного должен осмотреть врач, − с улыбкой произнесла женщина.

\- Да, да, конечно, − шериф поднялся, кивнув сыну, и вышел. Следом вышел Дерек, наградив напоследок Стайлза нечитаемым долгим взглядом.

Через два дня Стайлз уже сидел дома в гостиной, подобрав под себя ноги, и наблюдал, как на столе отец проверял свой старый дробовик на исправность.

\- Мне до сих пор это напоминает какой-то сон.

Стилински-старший глянул на него поверх очков:

\- А что именно тебя так удивляет?

\- Вообще-то, все!

В дверь позвонили. Шериф отпер ее, пропуская внутрь Криса Арджента.

\- Добрый день, Стайлз. Как здоровье?

\- В порядке, спасибо.

\- Что-то уже можно выносить? – охотник обернулся к шерифу.

\- Да, вот эти две сумки. Может, чаю на дорожку?

\- Нет, благодарю, − он легко поднял обе сумки и закинул их в багажник своего тахо.

Шериф зачехлил дробовик, сунул патронташ в старый, выцветший армейский рюкзак и вышел на улицу вместе со Стайлзом.

\- Я надеюсь, мне не надо напоминать, что ты должен вести себя тихо, прилично, не устраивать пьяных дебошей, вовремя принимать таблетки, запирать все двери и окна и не разговаривать с незнакомыми?

Стайлз оценил юмор.

\- Я надеюсь, тебе не надо напоминать, что охота на оленей – это самое странное, что ты когда-либо делал в свою неделю весеннего отпуска!

\- Все бывает когда-то в первый раз, − улыбнулся шериф.

Подросток перевел взгляд на Криса:

\- Вы ведь точно за оленями едете? Вы же не будете врать больному, пережившему клиническую смерть?

\- Как ты думаешь, отпустил бы меня Скотт с твоим отцом, когда я предложил это за недавним ужином?

\- Да, пожалуй, − Стайлз сунул руки в карманы, ощущая легкий озноб. – Но вы уж поосторожнее, − шериф сел в машину.

\- Поразительно, как легко он согласился, − пробормотал Стилински.

На плечи ему легла теплая кожаная куртка, чья-то рука обосновалась поверх. Стайлз вздрогнул, повернув голову. Рядом стоял Дерек, на прощание махнув отъезжающему внедорожнику.

\- Неужели ты думал, что твой отец всерьез оставит тебя без присмотра, несовершеннолетнее чудовище?

\- Я не…! – задохнулся от возмущения парень.

\- Что? – Дерек повернулся к нему.

\- Окей, против правды не попрешь. А ты теперь, значит, моя сиделка?

\- Заткнись, − Хэйл развернулся, утягивая за собой подростка обратно в дом.

\- Нет? Няня? Горничная?

\- У тебя очень извращенная фантазия.

\- Или мне стоит обращаться к тебе «господин надзиратель»?

Дерек позволил себе отвесить ему шлепок, лишь когда позади закрылась дверь.

\- Я не собираюсь торчать с тобой все время. Питер точно не уследит за этими прохиндеями из ремонтной бригады. Я буду завозить тебе продукты и готовить…

\- А стирать? – вопросил Стайлз, из-за угла выглядывая в кухню, куда уверенным шагом скрылся Хэйл. В лицо прилетело полотенце.

\- Ты сейчас на домашнем обучении, а впереди экзамены, так что я буду проверять твою домашнюю работу… − альфа раскрыл холодильник, оценив запасы, но, похоже, шериф основательно закупился перед отъездом.

\- Фу, Дерек, как ты можешь себя так вести?! − Хэйл захлопнул дверцу, обернувшись к Стилински. Тот снял куртку, легко соскользнувшую с плеч. Движение вышло откровенно провокационным, – Мой отец уехал в отпуск, меня выписали из больницы, благодаря вашим оборотническим штучкам я практически здоров, в нашем распоряжении целый дом, а ты говоришь, что будешь мне готовить и проверять домашку!

\- Ты предпочел бы, чтоб я взял тебя прямо сейчас на кухонном столе, днем? – спросил альфа, не поведя и бровью.

Стайлз вспыхнул до кончиков ушей, неосознанно переведя взгляд на коричневую столешницу позади Дерека, и сглотнул.

\- Я, честно, не отказался бы сейчас от рыбного пирога, − пробормотал Стилински.

\- Съездить купить?

\- А ты не умеешь печь?

Дерек отвернулся, пряча улыбку. Честно, он бы не отказался уложить Стайлза на кухонный стол, но – рыбный пирог, так рыбный пирог.

\- Никогда не пробовал. Видел несколько раз, как мама делала.

\- Так давай испечем! Сейчас, я притащу бук, гугл знает все!

Через час дружного пыхтения над тестом, вареным рисом, луком от которого Стайлз уревелся, одной опрокинутой кружкой с молоком и традиционным измазыванием друг друга в муке, оба устало опустились на стулья, поставив форму в духовку.

\- Должно быть вкусно, − уверенно заявил Стилински.

Дерек мог бы поспорить. Ничего вкуснее коротких поцелуев в любую доступную часть тела Стайлза в процессе готовки он не пробовал. Отчаянное сердцебиение подростка и постоянные попытки вывернуться пробуждали лишь больше азарта. Видимо, в кои-то веки вняв словам отца, парень решил вести себя самым приличнейшим образом. Правда, не понял, что у них была своя охота, а у Хэйла – своя.

\- Теперь он будет печься минут сорок, − Стайлз закрыл крышку бука, откинувшись на спинку. – Что делать будем?

Хэйл приподнял бровь.

\- Уберемся?

Стайлз сморщился, оглядывая перепачканные кастрюли, разделочные доски и прочую кулинарную атрибутику.

\- Я придумал, давай лучше еще сделаем пудинг? Много пудингов? И стаю пригласим? И вообще, надо устроить вечеринку!..

\- Все равно придется убраться.

\- Блин, это мрак, − Стилински отлип от стула и, ссутулившись, подошел к продуктовому погрому.

Руки обняли сзади, скользнув по бедрам вверх, замерли на животе. Дерек уткнулся носом за ухо, прошептав:

\- Если хорошо попросишь, может быть, я соглашусь все убрать.

Напряженная спина Стайлза расслабилась, он закинул руку назад, скользнул по волосам, пропуская их меж пальцев, и легонько сжал в кулак, посылая легкую тягучую истому вдоль позвоночника Хэйла. Альфа потянул носом воздух, ловя знакомый сладкий чуть терпкий аромат, легкий запах пота и мускуса.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы пирог сгорел, − пробормотал Стилински, сдаваясь на милость победителя.

\- Тогда лучше не сводить с него глаз.

\- Ага, − не соображая отозвался Стайлз.

Дерек развернул его к себе, глубоко поцеловал. Стайлз отвечал жадно, крепко обнимая и прижимаясь всем телом. Прошло меньше недели, а ему казалось, что целая жизнь. Лишь сейчас он осознал, как отчаянно скучал по сильным рукам, колючей небритости и повышенной температуре тела оборотня.

Хэйл сделал несколько шагов, впечатав Стайлза в кухонный стол. Не разрывая поцелуя, с оглушительным грохотом сгреб все плошки и венчики в раковину рукой и усадил свою жертву, встав меж разведенных ног. Стайлз кусал его губы, мял привычный джемпер очередного серого оттенка и стонал. Беззастенчиво и громко, прямо в губы, не боясь теперь, что кто-то может услышать, чем сводил Волка с ума. Он скрестил ноги позади, изогнулся навстречу. Дерек одной рукой сжимал его бедра, притягивая еще ближе, второй скользнул под футболку, оглаживая спину.

\- Я говорил с Дитоном, − Хэйл опустился ниже, целуя шею подростка, оставляя метку за меткой. Стайлз тихонько поскуливал и тяжело дышал, откинув голову назад. – Джерард ничего тебе не сделал. Ничего _такого_.

Стилински чуть отстранился, взяв лицо Дерека в ладони.

\- Ты… тебе это было важно? – брови Стайлза сложились домиком, в глазах появился страх.

Хэйл рванул вперед, сминая губы в очередном поцелуе.

\- Если бы он что-то тебе сделал, − прошептал альфа, сверкая красной радужкой, − я бы вытащил его с того света и убил еще раз.

\- Но он не сделал… − парень проскользил руками с плеч по груди оборотня.

\- Стайлз? − Дерек совершенно по-звериному прошелся носом по скуле, шумно вдыхая запах. – Ты не договариваешь.

Стилински прикрыл глаза.

\- Мне, может, показалось.

\- Показалось? – Хэйл встал прямо, оторвавшись от горячего тела, и взял парня за подбородок, приподняв голову. – Что показалось?

Стайлз молча скользнул рукой по боку, сжав футболку в кулаке. Дерек нахмурился, сбросил руку и задрал ткань. На плоском животе прямо под ребрами цвел фиолетовый синяк. Стайлз сглотнул, видя, как у Дерека вылезают клыки. С коротким рыком Хэйл сорвал Стайлза и все же завалил на обеденный стол, как предлагал ранее в шутку. Ноут печально бухнулся на стоящий рядом стул.

\- Мойбогчтотыдалаешь?!

Стайлз задрал ноги, стараясь упереться в оборотня и отодвинуть от себя. Руки уже были прижаты к столешнице. Альфа вновь рыкнул, толкнувшись бедрами в подростковые колени, разводя их.

\- Это же не страшно, Дерек. Это же ничего не значит, ты сам сказал, − альфа свободной рукой задрал футболку и огладил пальцами чужую метку. – Дерек, не забывай, что я на больничном, − пискнул Стайлз.

Дерек закрыл глаза, повел головой в сторону и глубоко выдохнул, возвращая радужке привычный серо-зеленый цвет. Он отпустил руки подростка, прочертил от запястья линию к плечу, наклонился, нежно поцеловав в губы. Под ним бешено стучало чужое сердце.

\- Это не страшно, − согласился он. – Но это был последний раз, когда кто-то чужой коснулся тебя.

Хэйл задрал футболку еще выше, оголяя соски Стайлза, и нежно прижался губами к розовому шраму, неровной звездочкой замершему между ними. Стилински шумно выдохнул через нос, закусив нижнюю губу. Дерек прочертил носом линию к пупку и вбок, к синяку. В последний раз рыкнув, он накрыл его губами, влажно целуя. Стайлз в изумлении приподнял голову, когда понял, что Дерек его вылизывает.

\- Что… ты творишь?..

Хэйл замер, лениво приоткрыв глаза, в которых стояла усмешка, и оторвался от кожи, позволяя Стайлзу самому оценить его старания. Парень тихо охнул.

\- Это очередное оборотническое колдовство.

\- Скажешь, что не рад? – Дерек подался вперед, опираясь руками по обе стороны от Стилински.

\- Нет, это очень полезная вещь и я очень рад, − честно отозвался парень. Хэйл скользнул взглядом по шее, со свежими наливающимися синяками, и облизнулся. Он было опустился, но Стайлз уперся ему в грудь ладонью. – Можно вопрос?

\- Какой?

\- Ты все же меня любишь?

Дерек не сдержал красной вспышки, он одним движением оторвал от себя ладонь Стилински и вновь припечатал ее к столешнице, срывая очередной поцелуй.

\- Д-Де…

Имя утонуло в глубоком стоне. Хэйл разорвал футболку, жадно сжимая хрупкие человеческие ребра и пересчитывая их пальцами, ведя руки вверх и вниз. Стайлз знал, что сглупил, равно как знал и ответ на свой вопрос. Дерек не был из любителей поговорить, тем более о таких вещах, но попытаться стоило. Хэйл скользнул руками к ремню джинсов Стайлза, расстегнул и отступил, разорвав поцелуй, чтоб стянуть их вместе с бельем прямо через кеды. Стайлз невнятно ахнул, заливаясь стыдливым румянцем, но уже через секунду его перевернули на живот, рассыпая горячие поцелуи по бледной коже плеч с острыми выпирающими лопатками и россыпью родинок. Стайлза оторвали от столешницы, заставляя прогнуться назад, парень ощутил за своей спиной голую грудь Дерека, прямо перед ним упал серый джемпер. Стилински приземлился обратно, теперь на мягкую ткань, и сгреб ее руками, когда Хэйл задрал одну его ногу на стол, а два пальца, смоченные слюной, без предупреждения оказались внутри. На кухне раздался протяжный стон.

Дерек тяжело дышал. Податливое тело, с готовностью отзывающееся на каждую ласку, не затыкающийся рот Стайлза с этими умопомрачительно развратными стонами – все кружило голову похлеще, чем разбавленный аконитин Дитона. Больше он не сомневался и не спрашивал, не размышлял, правильно ли поступает: тело пары говорило с ним на самом простом и древнем языке жажды любви. Стайлз принял его в себя до конца сразу и громко застонал, зажмурившись. Выпростав руку вперед, Стилински вцепился в край стола, Дерек накрыл его своей, припадая к спине и целуя за ухом, в шею, скулу, куда мог дотянуться, второй рукой придерживая закинутую ногу. Стайлз глубоко, рвано вдохнул и нетерпеливо качнул бедрами, язык, как прежде, прилип к небу, лишая дара речи. Хэйл начал двигаться, сначала медленно, но с каждым толчком, с каждым всхлипом и довольным стоном ускоряя темп. Вскоре он уже стоял, упираясь одной рукой Стайлзу между лопаток, иногда скользя на плечи и к шее, а второй сильнее насаживая его, держа за бедра. Стилински стонал не переставая, ему не нужно было даже подрочить себе в ритм толчков Дерека: сознание рвал шквал эмоций, от стыда за непристойность позы и места, до дикого восторга от ощущения полного обожания. Стайлза заводила одна мысль, что Дерек мог настолько потерять над собой контроль лишь из-за упоминания о чужих губах, однажды коснувшихся его.

Дерек вдруг отстранился, Стайлз обиженно всхлипнул, ощущая, как из него вышел член Хэйла. Но оборотень легко перевернул Стилински, уложив обратно на спину и широко разведя ноги. Стайлз выгнулся дугой, с первобытной радостью ощущая, как Дерек вновь входит в него. Он притянул его к себе, оплетя руками шею, а ногами – поясницу. Альфа скользнул языком в рот Стайлза, легонько прикусил за язык и пощекотал небо. Одним движением, оборотень оторвал парня со стола. Стилински запрокинул голову, вырвавшись из плена губ Дерека, задыхаясь от неожиданной боли и острого наслаждения. Дерек двинул бедрами, глубже вбиваясь в Стайлза. Тот вцепился в плечи, изгибаясь назад. Хэйл прижал его к холодильнику, продолжая резкие толчки.

\- Господи, я больше не могу… я не могу, Дерек… Дееерек…

Хэйл рыкнул, накрывая распахнутый рот, укусил за челюсть, лизнул ухо и прижался щекой к щеке, лишая Стайлза остатков сознания. Стилински кончил, застонав в голос, громко, долго и хрипло, ногтями оставив длинные царапины на плечах альфы и сжавшись вокруг Дерека. Оборотень вывернул руку, опершись о металл, сделал несколько урывистых быстрых толчков и гортанно застонал в сгиб шеи Стайлза.

Подросток смог открыть глаза, с дурной улыбкой ощущая, как колотятся их сердца, вдыхая самый родной и любимый запах Хэйла. Прямо за плечом альфы из плиты валил серый дым.

\- Мы спалили пирог, − хмыкнул Стайлз.

Дерек медленно опустил его ноги на пол, нехотя развернул голову.

\- Закажем пиццу.

Он наклонился, все еще поддерживая подростка за талию, и нежно поцеловал его. Стайлз млел, обнимая его за шею и не замечая, как по ногам медленно течет семя Хэйла.

Стайлз был в душе, когда пришел Питер. Он решил не комментировать, когда Дерек открыл окно на кухне, и выбросил разбитую тарелку в мусорку, где уже покоился сожженный пирог. Может, дядя и хотел сделать вид, что совершенно не понимает, что произошло, но попытка с треском провалилась.

\- Надо будет купить им новую тарелку, да? – Дерек молча намывал кастрюли, спиной чувствуя насмешливый взгляд. – И холодильник.

Альфа обернулся: металл был вспорот и покорежен когтями.

\- Я думаю, тебе надо поспешить и привести в порядок себя, потому что волшебный школьный автобус прибудет в этот район через минут семь, − Питер потеснил Дерека, отобрав у него губку. – Сегодня закончили со стенами на первом этаже, провели временное электричество. Скоро можно будет садиться за каталоги Икеи.

\- Хорошо, − Дерек обернулся, рассеянно отмечая, что он бы не отказался от такого же кухонного гарнитура. И, нет, вовсе не потому, что он был как у Стилински.

\- Кхм! Я, кажется, понятно выразился, − альфа удивленно уставился на него. – Скотт позвонил. Твоя стая сейчас будет здесь. Вместе с китайской едой, фильмами из кинопроката и бурей эмоций. Ты серьезно хочешь встретить их в одних штанах?

Дом напоминал ярмарку. Или вокзал. Или день благодарения. Они не стали накрывать стол, сдвинув мебель, они постелили скатерть прямо на пол гостиной и раскидали диванные подушки. Вся стая расположилась кругом, отмечая победу и счастливое воссоединение. Питер расщедрился на красное вино, здраво обходя Джексона с его апельсиновым соком и несколько раз давая подзатыльник за отобранные втихаря бокалы Лидии. Эрика и Бойд со Скоттом и Эллисон клеили друг другу на лоб стикеры, играя в «Угадайку». Айзек, пригревшись под боком у Питера, комментировал их чуть пьяные попытки вычислить ответ. Лидия щебетала со Стайлзом о древнекельтских обрядах, вовремя поворачивая голову, когда Джексон утыкался ей в шею. Стилински же совершенно не чувствовал смущения и стеснения, общаясь со своей разбитой любовью, словно бы не замечая, как по его колену стучали пальцы Дерека. Скотт не был бы Скоттом, если бы его голову не посетила очередная блестящая идея. Шепнув что-то Стайлзу, они вместе выбежали из комнаты. Все переглянулись, под грохот, раздавшийся из кладовой. Парочка появилась сразу же, торжественно развернув твистер. Питер хохотнул, затребовав рулетку себе. Бойд выбыл первым. Следом вылетел Скотт. Оставшиеся на клеенке Джексон и Стайлз ни за что не собирались проигрывать друг другу. Питер мухлевал иногда настолько открыто, что называл цветные круги, даже не раскрутив стрелку. Уставший от развратных зрелищ своей пары и молодого беты Дерек приподнялся и тыкнул Стайлза в ребра. Стилински скрючило от щекотки, и он повалился на Уиттмора. Со всех сторон раздались недовольные возгласы.

\- У них ничья, − развел руками альфа. – И вообще пусть уступают место девушкам.

Против подобного никто не возражал. Теперь рулетку крутил Айзек, а старший Хэйл сидел рядом, иногда давая советы, как лучше завернуть бедные конечности. Бойд, Скотт и Джексон притихли, искренне охреневая от разворачивающихся видов. Лишившись главного надзирателя за алкоголем, Стайлз теперь хлебал вино прямо из горла бутылки. Дерек придвинулся ближе, обнимая запыхавшееся и разопревшее тело. Стилински недовольно скинул со своих плеч руки и стянул рубашку, оставшись в одной футболке: ему было слишком жарко. Хотя Дерек и стер по настоятельным рекомендациям все засосы с шеи, он знал, что под тонкой тканью и под джинсами их было еще больше. Им вовсе не надо было прятаться от стаи: все уже знали, что к чему, – но о нормах приличия все же забывать было нельзя. Стайлз пах слишком сильно, если бы он не овладел им днем, едва ли сейчас Хэйл смог усидеть рядом. Дерек тихонько вздохнул. Это был только первый день, а впереди еще шесть, и почему-то он был уверен, что уже с завтрашнего будет не только готовить и помогать ему с учебой.

Стая разошлась около десяти вечера. Позволить себе полноценную вечеринку среди недели мог только Стайлз.

\- Я предлагаю бросить все до утра, − Стилински устало потер глаза и широко зевнул.

\- Так иди спать.

Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, надув губы, посмотрел на затылок Дерека, который собирал с пола подушки, натащенные со всего дома. Хэйл повернулся с цветастой охапкой и наткнулся на недовольный взгляд.

\- Давай так, если ты сейчас догонишь меня до того, как я переступлю порог своей комнаты…

Стайлз не договорил, резко сорвавшись с места. Подушки посыпались на пол, Дерек рванул следом, повинуясь скорее инстинкту, чем здравому смыслу. Стилински влетел в комнату, схваченный позади Хэйлом.

\- Я поймал, − прошептал Дерек.

\- Но я уже в комнате, − возразил Стайлз. – А это значит, уборка переносится на утро.

\- Если бы ты жил один, ты бы превратил свой дом в помойку.

\- Может, поэтому я пока не тороплюсь с этим?

Стайлз развернулся в кольце рук, схватил альфу за ворот футболки и потянул на себя, одновременно отстраняясь, заставляя Хэйла идти за ним. Они упали на кровать, где Стилински, наконец, позволил себя поцеловать…

\- Можешь ответить мне еще на один вопрос?

Стилински потерся носом о колючую щеку Дерека. Тот сонно промычал нечто невразумительное, крепче прижимая голое тело к себе.

\- Почему Суперальфа помогал Джерарду? Он позволил ему использовать свой запах и большую часть силы, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у стаи альф.

Хэйл чуть нахмурился, повернув голову к Стилински, не глядя прижался губами ко лбу.

\- Не сопи на меня, − Стайлз легонько пихнул его под бок. – Почему он помог?

\- Потому что у него было бы много власти после смерти альф… − пробормотал Дерек.

\- Над кем?

\- Если ты уснешь сейчас, я расскажу тебе завтра.

\- Точно расскажешь?

\- И трахну в душе, − заверил Дерек.

Стайлз смог замолчать на целых пятнадцать секунд.

\- В целом, я согласен.


End file.
